Learning to Live With It
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Nanami Momozeno was a normal high-school student; That is until her mother is taken away by a horrible accident and her father leaves her behind two years later. Now she must call an old friend of her mothers, Who, Just so happens to have a Sexy, Teenage son of his own. Lets see how that works. ( NanamiXTomoe )
1. The End is the Beginning

_**Hi guys, I'm new to This fan-fiction sight so please don't be to harsh on me. This Fan-fiction is for Kamisama Hajimemashita, ( I do not own it sadly) It was inspired by Kono-Hana-Hime Story, Its not her story but it is Inspired by hers. I hope you like it...**_

"Mom!" Nanami screamed jerking out of her sleep from the terror that still haunted her. Your probably wondering who Nanami is. She is just a highschool girl with troubles like everybody else, but something has been bothering her since she was fifth-teen. It was the car wreck that took her mother away and injured her. She only had minor injuries, while her mother took a hard blow to the head. They were in the hospital at the same time but in different parts. Nanami missed her mother while nurses surrounded her and took her blood, checked her vitals, and helped her with her leg; It That had gotten cut by flying glass. She had begged for her mother through her fever but got no answer and when she woke up, Her mother had passed away, Alone and quietly. Her father didn't come and that made Nanami hate him. Hate him for not showing his concern. When she got home he was drunk and passed out on the couch, Nothing would get him out of the mess that he had gotten himself into. Her mother was gone and in the ground, Something that was payed for by a stranger.

The brown headed girl with honey brown eyes sat still for a few moments, grasping the blanket in her hands. She was panting as if the fire from the car was still surrounding her and engulfing her mother. Nanami felt sick and grimced. Everthing was past the hope she wanted; All the hope she had believed in was gone and trailing away in the wind. The girl tried to control her breathing and stay still for a few moments but nothing happened. Her heart was racing and the room was hot and musky. She looked around and rolled her eyes when she saw that her father was no-where in sight. It figured; He never was home.

Nanami got up and pulled on her boots, She didn't need to get dressed, she wore her clothes to bed. The girl walked out the door and shivered at the cool crisp air. It was chilly but she needed to get her mind off of her nightmares. She was going to walk around; Maybe to the park or something. Walking down the apartments steps; she made her way towards the park. It was a starry night and there was a breeze blowing. She knew she wasn't supossed to be walking to much. The glass that was stuck in her leg wasn't exactly removed all the way. She stopped and winced at a sudden twinge of pain and decided it was best to sit down. Once sitting silence overtook the area. Of course it suddenly came to mind about weirdo's and possible perverts but her leg decided against the motion of walking back home. Thats when it got strange.

"Pardon Ma'am, Would you be related to Gwen Momozeno?"

Nanami froze and turned around quickly, " Huh?" She looked at a guy with blond hair walking towards her. She froze but nodded in response. Who this guy was she didn't know but he seemed nice enough...

"Yes, I'm her daughter."

The mans face lit up brightly, " AH! So Gwen has a daughter? That's wonderful! I'm Mikage.." He thrust his hand out to shake Nanami's.

"Um... My mother had a daughter, She passed away two years ago. Nanami is my name." She shook the mans hand.

His face dropped from its glorious shine and he slowly sat beside the girl, " I see. I'm terribly sorry for your lose. May I ask what happened?"

The girl tensed, she did mind, But she wasn't going to be rude, " Car wreck."

He nodded slowly.

"How did you know my mother, Mr. Mikage?"

He smiled again, " She and I knew each other in highschool, We were pranksters and..." He paused and laughed a bit, " We dated for a while."

Nanami froze in shock. She didn't know her mother would date someone who actulty looked like they had some sense in their head. Her father was clueless to everything, and that meant everything.

Mikage froze, " Where's your father dearest child?"

'_Dearest Child? Really?' _

"Um He's somewhere. Like always. Probably having some fun or something."

He nodded with concern and it was evident by the distortion on his face that he didn't believe her story at all in the likely, " Well...Gwen and I were wonderful friends SO, If you ever need anything, Call me!" he smiled.

"Here's my number, Now if you hear the name Tomoe, Don't worry. Its a name thats well know at my home." He chuckled more to himself than to her and handed her the slip of paper, then he got up and stretched.

"Well, I'm going home now dear, Tell me if you need anything!" He turned and waved over his shoulder as he trudged away.

Nanami tilted her head to the side in confusion then her gaze dropped to the piece of paper in her hands. _'What a strange man...'_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing!?" Nanami ran into her apartment kicking and screaming at men with black suits and sunglasses. They were moving her things to the street and throwing books out the windows, they even broke her mothers old Music box. They paid no attention to the kicking and screaming girl and threw her against a wall.<p>

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as they crashed windows and tore sheets. When the men had enough of her crying they turned and shoved a piece of paper in her face proclaiming that the house she stood in was no longer hers. Nanami narrowed hers eyes and looked at the name. It was signed in a sloppy way meaning that her father was drunk when he signed the house away. She knew her father was a drunken, gambling idiot, but she didn't know that he would give the apartment away. It was clear as day that she was no longer wanted so she nodded slowly, trying to get over her shock.

"Pack up a bag and get out!" They turned and kept on with their charade.

Nanami stuffed things into a small bag and tried to hold back her tears. It hurt, To be kicked out of the place she grew up in, but that was life. _'But then again she wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her no good father.'_

Soon she was walking around with no money, no home and no warmth. Plus her leg was starting to hurt. Nanami stopped and looked up into the sky. The stars were shining as if it was beautiful to be out on the streets. She looked around and noticed how close to a bus stop she was, And then... She saw a pay-phone. The one thing she didn't think was still around. Nanami pulled out the slip of paper that was so graciously given to her by that man. Finding a quarter she rushed in and dialed the number.

* * *

><p>Tomoe grunted when he saw his father walking up the walk way in a hurry. He was late, as always, but he didn't seem to mind. If only he knew how much it irritated the teen to see his father wearing taky clothes, running, and laughing up the drive way. Tomoe sighed and took a long sip of his tea.<p>

"TOMOE!"

The teen rolled his eyes and turned around deciding it was the best to ignore the giddy man.

"TOMOE!" Mikage screamed as he got closer.

Tomoe's shoulders sagged and he glared at his father, " What has gotten you into such a fit? Has your day been unfair to you?"

His father chuckled and ruffled his hair, annoying him to a large extint, " I met an old friend, thats all. Enough about me, How was your day at school?"

Tomoe grunted and looked away. His dad didn't exactly get how much Tomoe hated that building. It was like a state prison full of teachers that thought you were dumb if you didn't understand anything. Plus being alone was always on his list. Ever since Mikage's wife left him for some idiot of a dentist Tomoe closed himself to people. The teen was two years old and trusted his adoptive mother with all that a child could trust a person with. Even with his little secrets, like his favorite teddy-bear, ( Not that he had one...) But she left. She cheated and laughed at the divorce and all that time Tomoe wondered why he even got adopted by his father. Being the only child in the orphanage that wouldn't go with anybody; Maybe it was the fear of being alone like he was then, but when Mikage sat beside him and showed him pictures of the house and he even wrapped a warm coat around him; promising that whatever happened, they would be together. That was the moment that he felt like he could trust him, even with the littlest things. So even though Mikage seemed goofy and out of the water; He was the only one who knew Tomoe the best.

"School was the same as always."

His father pouted and then patted his sons shoulder, " Don't worry about it!"

"Who said I was worrying about school?" Tomoe growled.

"Oh someones cranky-" Mikage suddenly was cut off by the houses phone. Tomoe furrowed his brow and looked at it, ignoring it completely. He wasn't touching it, he was going to his room. To be alone.

"Hello?" Mikage's voice sounded joyful but then it dropped to a whisper as if he was hiding his Oh so secret conversation. Tomoe leaned against the door frame and looked at his father.

"What is it?"

Mikage put the phone up and looked at Tomoe, " Could you pick a friend up for me Tomoe?"

The white haired boy cocked his head to the side a bit confused as to what was going on,"What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you guys go, Now I will say something. I will update even if you don't read it. I like writing this story!<strong> :)_


	2. Meeting Dad's Old Friend

_**I was in the mood to write so here you guys go! XD I hope you like this update.**_

Tomoe stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. His father had told him to pick up an ' Old Friend' As he called it. The only thing that was annoying in the least was that his father didn't tell him who those old friend was at all. He walked on the sidewalk and enjoyed the night air tossling his hair. It had been a while since he could be alone and not have to listen his fathers constant ramblings. It wasn't that what he said wasn't enjoyable but it was that he wouldn't shut up at all; Sometimes Tomoe couldn't even hear himself think. He was often asked about school but he kept that little problem away from his father as much as possible. School wasn't exactly his best subject.

Tomoe suddenly stopped and noticed that he had walked past the bus stop while thinking to himself. He grunted and back-tracked; making his way to the benches and pay phones. The teen didn't see much. There wasn't anybody around and it was getting chillier by the second. Thats when he heard a muffled groan. It was soft but also very annoying, in its own way. Tomoe turned and searched the area but all he saw was some bum huddled up on a bench. He began to get uneasy as to where he was; Then he was nearly given a heart-attack when the bum moved around. He rolled his eyes annoyed and gawked at the lump that was moving around. Tomoe stalked up to it and carefully yanked at the small newspaper covering the unknown persons head. When yanked away he cocked his head to the side and looked at the , not so much of a bum.

It was a girl, and for some reason Tomoe felt irritation rise up in his chest.

"You've got to be kidding me...' He spat out. Tomoe pulled out his phone and punched in his fathers number.

"Hello? Tomoe? Did you find her?" His father sounded in a bit to cheerful way.

"What the crap is this!?"

The line grew quiet before He was answered,"Its my old friend..."

"DAD!"

"What? She called and needed some help."

"I don't need this, I'm going home." Tomoe growled out.

"But what about Nan-"

"No! I am going home, I am _not _waking your little friend up!"

It got quiet again, " Wake up?"

"Yes Mikage, Your so called friend is alseep on the Stinkin bench!" Tomoe stuffed his hands back into his pockets after waving them about in annoyance. He only called his father Mikage when he was serious, this was serious.

"Aw...Thats probably so adorable!" His father cooed.

"SHUT UP! I'M GOING HOME!" Tomoe hung the phone up and muttered a string of curses to himself. This was rediculous; Having to pick up a girl that he didn't know and really didn't care about. He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder and bit his lip. Mikage would give him a royal beat down if he didn't come home with that girl. No matter how much he cursed. Tomoe let out an annoyed huff and trudged back over to the bench; One there he shook the girls shoulder gently. After a few minutes her eyes shot open and her hand went up with reflex. The girls palm scrapped across Tomoe's cheek in a loud, painful slap. Then she sat up and screamed loudly.

"OH NO! IT'S A PERVERT!" She looked close to tears as Tomoe tried to collect his thoughts. He pressed a hand to his reddened cheek and then snapped out of his shock driven gaze.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT YOU IDIOT!" The girl froze and her eyes stopped flowing tears.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! WHAT TYPE OF GUY SNEAKS UP ON A SLEEPING GIRL AND TRIES TO WAKE HER UP!?"

He snapped his gaze towards her in a death defying glare, " You called my father you filfthy girl!"

Silence follwed and she turned her head ever so slightly, " So your the person thats picking me up?"

He response was a grunt and nothing more.

"Great, " She mumbled, " I got stuck with the world's biggest jerk!"

"Excuse me!?" Tomoe sputtered in annoyance. Yep, He was leaving, " Fine, If I'm a jerk then you can stay here!"

The girl faultered and then fumed in anger, " I wouldn't go home with you even if it killed me!"

Tomoe growled and then turned on his heel, marching down the sidewalk again.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! YOU JERK!" The girl picked up her little bag and stormed off towards the annoyed teenage boy.

* * *

><p>Tomoe stormed into his house; Banging the door. How dare his over excited father send him out to pick up a girl in all things!<p>

"MIKAGE!" He screamed out loud.

( Oh, He's mad...)

He watched as his father ran into the room laughing and smiling, " Did ya Get her? Huh,Huh,Huh?"

Tomoe scowled at his father and Mikage intantly stilled. Thats when Nanami walked in with wide eyes; Probably shocked at the size of the house. Not that it was big to Tomoe. He had lived here all his life.

"I got it.."

The girl glared at him, " IT?!"

"It?" Mikage copied silently. He looked back and forth between the two teens and grimced at the tension, " Um..Nanami! Welcome!"

* * *

><p>Nanami looked from the irritating boy to the kind man she had met earlier and smiled, " Mikage, I am so sorry..." She bowed. She didn't want to intrude on them. ( Even though this Guy in front of her was a jerk. )<p>

"Oh no Dear...Don't be sorry. I am just gald your not out of that street freezing to death." He bowed back and smiled, " You know my name so I guess I should tell you his!" He pointed directly at Tomoe; who was leaning against the door frame staring with an evil look.

Nanami crossed her arms and grunted, " I already met him." She then sighed because of how rude that sounded but Mikage brushed it off with a chuckle.

"Thats my son Tomoe."

The boy grunted and folded his arms, " Tomoe, This is Nanami. Gwen's daughter."

Another grunt came out of his son and the teen rolled his eyes. Mikage turned to start telling Nanami about the house but she was to busy looking Tomoe over.

He looked around her age, Maybe eighteen. He had a nice height, not too tall; His silver hair lay loosly against pale skin and he had striking voilet eyes. His face was shaped in a smooth curve and his mouth was ( Even when in a frown ) _Attractive..._ He suddenly looked up at her and she gasped at his glare. Embarrassment flashed through her. He had caught her staring at him and kind of checking him out. It wasn't that she was attracted to him; If fact she hated him right now. He was a naturally born jerk. Ugh, Nanami mentally slapped herself and looked at Mikage again. Apparently he didn't notice the tension that was just shared between them so he continued to ramble.

"This house has been in my family for generations and once I thought about how much trouble you were in I felt guilty. So I have a suggestion..."

Nanami looked at him as did Tomoe.

"Why don't you live with us?"

Nanami blinked a few times, " What?"

Then the house was shaken by a furious scream, produced by none other than Tomoe, " WHAT!?"


	3. I have Nerve!

Nanami sighed as she flipped through the channels on the television. There wasn't much on, so she stopped on the news knowing that the men in the house wouldn't mind if it played. She sighed and sipped at her tea and looked around. The house was rather big, with pillars of marble and two stair cases going to the main rooms on the top floor. It was beautiful and ornate; Something she never had the luxury of.

Nanami had accepted Mikage's offer, Not because she wanted to but because she had to. She had nowhere else to go and there was nowhere else on her list. So she just sat there sipping tea. Guilt had settled in since she was a guest and was doing nothing. Being a weekend and all. Tomoe had refused to show his face since she accepted the offer. Something told her that getting along was going to be big problem between them. He was attractive yes, But that gave no excuse for his attitude.

"Dear?"

The girl jumped and turned to see Mikage smiling, " May I join you dear?"

She nodded as he sat down.

"I have noticed you've been in deep thought, I have to apologize for Tomoe's behavior. I always raised him to be respectful but he is his own person."

She shook her head and smiled, " Oh no...I was just thinking about school. I'll have to go back soon..."

The mans head jerked her way, " Ah school?"

She nodded and then nearly jumped out of her skin when Tomoe walked in. He glared at her as if she was an unwanted item in the world, then he sat beside his father. The room got quiet and Tomoe turned his gaze to his father, " What?"

"Oh Nothing, nothing..." Mikage said waving his hands to calm down the heated tension. Then Mikage turned his gaze back to Nanami, " What school do you go to dear?"

She snapped out of her death glare and sighed, " Ujigoma Highschool." ( Thats probably spelled wrong...I'm very sorry!)

Mikage's face turned to shock, " Ujig- Thats where Tomoe goes!"

Nanami froze on the spot and it seemed like the world went dark, '_I go to the same school as that jerk?!'_

"B-But...I haven't seen him before! I'm probably sure I would have noticed him!"

The room got quiet again and Nanami cursed at how awkward that comment sounded. Tomoe gave her a hard look and rolled his eyes, " You wouldn't see me you Idiot, I'm in a different class." He said matter of factly.

"Tomoe, Please don't call Nanami an idiot..."

The teen grunted and took a long drink of his tea while Mikage gave Nanami a apologenic smile. She forcefully shook her head.

"SO, " Mikage began," You've never seen each other before?"

Tomoe looked up at Nanami as if to look at her, " She looks familiar, but no. I'm probably mistaken."

Nanami sighed, " Nope sorry."

Mikage looked confused and then he looked at Tomoe slyly." Why don't you walk with Nanami to school tomorrow?"

Tomoe furrowed his borw and looked at Mikage, " She can walk to school herself."

"Tomoe..."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!?" Tomoe clenched his fist in disbelief; This couldn't be happening.<p>

"I had you moved to Nanami's class, You are now Tomoe Mikage of class 2-D!" His father handed him the transfere paper.

Tomoe couldn't believe this! He didn't want to be stuck in the same class as that low-life girl!

"Why..." He glared making his father jump.

"W-Well, Now that you two live together I thought it would be for the best! "

"How is this for the best!?" He thrust the paper back at his father and bit his lip.

"Well, Now you two can leave together and maybe be study budies?"

"...Study...BUDIES!?" Tomoe screamed.

Its not like he had any friends in his class but still. A new teacher, A new way of doing things? He aready had enough trouble with everything as it was. He jerked his head towards his father.

"Don't except me to be happy with this decision of yours. You take things into your hands and ruin everything! I was fine where I was..."

His father smiled, " Don't worry. You'll adjust and maybe even make some friends."

Tomoe almost laughed at that one, He wasn't just bad at his subjects in school but he didn't fit in either. Girls flirted with him from time to time but he ignored them. They were idiotic teens with thoughts of having a romantic relationship with a boyfriend. Everyone else was afraid of him. So why would he fit in, in a different class?

He father chuckled, " Remember, Tomorrow go to class 2-D!" He smiled and Tomoe fumed. How could this idiot see the humor in this? Tomoe stormed past him and went down the hallway; Running right into Nanami. She glared at him annoyed.

"Watch it!"

"Excuse me? If you were looking where you were going then maybe you wouldn't be running into people! Your incompetence is annoying!"

"YOU HAVE NERVE!"

"Oh please...You wouldn't even have the nerve to do anything, So I take that as a compliment!"

She let out an annoyed breath and pushed him out of the way, " I'll show you! I do have nerve! I have nerve to do all types of things, Idiot!"

He narrowed his eyes and turned around; Making his way to his room and then slamming the locked the door and laid down. He glanced at his school uniform and grunted in hatred. School was tomorrow and that meant that he had to go to his new class and go through a bunch of introductions. He could say he didn't feel well but Mikage knew him better than that. He ran a hand through his hair and fell back against his pillow. Tomoe didn't feel that sleepy but he soon found himself waking up to his dad lightly tapping on the door. The teen turned his attention to the clock on his dresser and noticed that a few hours had passed. Tomoe grunted and unlocked the door.

"Whoa.." His father smirked, " Someone just got up."

"What is it?" Tomoe yawned behind his hand and scowled.

"Dinners ready, You want to eat it with us or in your room."

Tomoe shook his head, " I'm not hungry. Go ahead without me."

His father looked at him concerned but smiled, " You sure?"

"Yeah.." Tomoe sighed as a smile edged into his mouth. Mikage laughed and ruffled the teens hair making Tomoe chuckle, " Could you leave me alone?"

His dad nodded, " Go ahead and get your rest, I'll be going to work earlier tomorrow so you'll have to walk Nanami to school, can I trust you?"

Tomoe nodded slightly annoyed. He had to walk that girl to school and now she was planning something and Tomoe didn't like it one bit. She said she would show him her nerve. How would she do that? His father cracked a smile and walked away leaving Tomoe standing in his doorway, Messy hair and all. That's when Nanami ran by and nearly did a double take at Tomoe's bed-head. He rolled his eyes and slammed his door shut again. He didn't have time for this...

* * *

><p><em><strong>:::The Next Day:::::<strong>_

* * *

><p>Nanami quickly drank her juice and stood up in a fluster. Last night was awkward. Tomoe didn't eat and Mikage was chatty about school and how he was when he was younger. Probably trying to justify Tomoe's rude actions. Its not like she was listening though. She was too focused on how to prove something to that jerk. What she didn't know. Maybe something that she would never do to anyone. But what? When she was thinking these things Mikage mentioned how he and her mother became friends but she was to tired to listen. Until he mentioned Tomoe coming to be in her class. She nearly had a panic attack. It was rude of her but she stood up , excused herself and went to bed. She didn't want Tomoe's comments to bother her. She could be out going, she had nerve to try new things and make slurred remarks so why was he treating her in such a rude manner?<p>

Nanami snapped out of her thoughts and picked up her shoulder bag just to be nearly dragged out the door by the silver haired teen himself. He was annoyed and muttering about how she should of gotten up earlier like him but she was to busy thinking about a way to prove to him that she had nerve to stand up for herself. All the night she tried to think of one but nothing came. Now Tomoe was fuming as they walked down the sidewalk towards the high school. He was quiet and moving quickly while Nanami decided to look around.

"Would you hurry up? Its bad enough I have to deal with your idotic tactics, but your walking too? I'll leave you behind you idiot!" He turned sharply on his heels and started walking faster. The girl sighed. She had to live with him and his father and yet he treated her like she was garbage; How could she pull this off? He didn't mind letting her know how much he hated her and she honestly didn't care one way or the other. Her problem was the idea of fighting everyday while trying to live with them.

Tomoe started climbing the stairs to the school and walked through the door; letting it shut in Nanami's face. She swore under her breath and yanked it open only to see that he was already down the hall. He made a left turn and she followed after him quickly. Tomoe managed to find her classroom before her. Then she walked in and trudged over to her desk.

"Class meet Tomoe Mikage! He transferred here from class 1-A!"

Nanami rolled her eyes as she heard girls ohh and ahh over him. She seemed to be the only one who knew how he was and how much of a jerk he could be. The teacher then added to her anger by sitting him next to her. She glanced at him and he seemed to stare at her.

"What?"

"Mikage's dead..." He muttered then glared at the front of the class.

The girl had to agree with him on that. Why did he stick her with Tomoe? It was irritating. The studies went on longer than hoped and Tomoe kept his distance, but he did sit next to her and it was unnerving. She found herself looking at him every now and then, just to have him glare at her.

"Do your work!" He spat out annoyed.

It wasn't her fault, he was just bothering her. He was so jerky but his face held a quiet and peaceful look when his eyes were glued to his books, but of course she wasn't a fan of idiots so she decided it was best to focus on her own studies. When class was over she went to her locker and put her books up. She was ready for some alone time so she headed towards the door that led to the roof.

"Hey!"

Her hand stopped mid-way to the handle before she turned around. There stood Tomoe in all his glory with narrowed eyes and clenched teeth.

"Lets go home!" He growled.

"What? But I was just..."

"No time. We're going home. I'm not staying another hour in this cursed building! Now let's go home..."

She crossed her arms, " No!"

"What?"

"NO! N-O that means no!" She glared at him.

His stood there silently for a few minutes, " Your such an idiot CHILD!"

That's when they started fighting and throwing insults at each other again. While swearing at each other Nanami yanked the roof door open and stormed through; She got half way up the stairs when she saw Tomoe behind her.

"I see, So you run from your arguments! Your so weak, Where's your nerve you fool!"

Nanami turned sharply around and did something she wasn't even excepting, " You want nerve?! You want me to stand up for myself and stop being weak in your eyes? Well Guess what! THE FOOL IS YOU!" She gripped his shirt collar in her fist tightly; Then she yanked him towards her. Her lips slammed into his and he let out a shocked gasp. Nanami didn't know what she was doing, But it was the only thing that came to mind. Tomoe let out a small grunt and seemed to try to push her away but Nanami held fast. His arms went limp as his eyes grew wide. After She let herself give him a chaste kiss she slowly backed away.

It was silent as he looked at her a bit shocked and confused. Nanami decided to break the silence, " Fool...I told you, I'm not afraid of your stupid attitude so stop it already!" She changed her mind about the roof and pushed past him.

"Don't do that again! You filthy girl!" He brought a hand to his mouth and gagged, " That was disgusting!" She shot him a glare and placed her hands on her hips, She had to admit it was embarrassing. The girl looked at him, " Are you going to stand there and fuss all day or are we going to go home!?"

He gave her a death glare and looked towards the stairs. Amazingly he said nothing as he walked past her to the door.

* * *

><p>Mikage could sense something weird flowing through the house. Nanami was in the kitchen and Tomoe was reading books on the couch. It was the most quiet they had ever been in a while and for some reason it worried him. The only thing Nanami would say was 'Yeah sure ok' and Tomoe was a mere grunt. The house had an awkward feel to it but Tomoe seemed more mad than anything. Whatever happened, he knew that his Son wasn't even close to explaining it.<p>

It bothered him in a way; Tomoe would share anything with him, But right now the air was so thick with tension that he was afraid Tomoe would burst and cuss everyone out. Whatever happened or whatever was done must of hurt his ego or was messing with his head. Either one seemed likely. Mikage let out a huff of frustration as he sat done at the dinner table. Tomoe had stopped reading but wouldn't look at him and Nanami seemed to be red. This was even more confusing for the father but he decided that time would bring out what happened.

* * *

><p>Nanami swore under her breath at the quiet meal. When she got home she started thinking about what she did and it nearly made her throw up. She kissed the biggest jerk around! What was she thinking; To force him to kiss her just to prove a childish point? She felt her face flush with embarrassment and shame. That's when she caught Mikage staring at her with concern. Nanami forced a smile and looked down at her food. It wasn't only her. Tomoe was giving off this menacing feeling of being beat by a girl. He wouldn't look at anyone and she knew if she even said hi he would probably kill her. Yep...Now what was she going to do?<p> 


	4. Phone Numbers and Headaches

_**Hi Guys! Sorry this took so long!**_

* * *

><p>Nanami shifted in her bed and looked at the time. It was two in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. The days events went through her head and made her sick to the stomach. What had she been thinking? Yeah she wanted to show him her nerve but it went all wrong. She kissed him and there was no going back.<p>

She turned her head and snuggled the blanket closer to her. The house was cold; but maybe thats because its was so big? It had two stories. The only thing she had lived in was a flat and then an apartment. Now she was in this huge house with her mother's nice Ex Boy-friend and his Hot son!

She paused, _'Hot? What was she thinking? He was a jerk!'_

The girl grunted and sat up, First she was cold now she was hot. Nanami threw her covers off and stormed out of the room. She nearly ran into a clothes basket since the house was dark. Mikage was in bed and Tomoe would probably never go to school with her again. The chill of the night creeped across her skin; Sending a chill down her spine. She looked down the hall way and winced at the darkness. She wasn't afraid of the dark, but it did remind her of the night she lost everything. She ran back into her room and turned the light on. The girl shivered and pulled a blanket close to her. Mikage had let her borrow it and the scent smelled alot like..._Tomoe?_

Her heart lurched and she set the blanket away. It was going to be a long night...

Nanami and Tomoe walked down the hallways of the school. The girl was tired and Tomoe was still silent. Nothing came out of his mouth and Nanami didn't really care. It eased to awkwardness but she couldn't help but look at him a few times. His hair was brushed to perfection and his shirt was pressed with each seem being wrinkle free. He could be a model if he tried and she wasn't the only one to think that. Girls seemed to turn their heads when he walked by.

When they got to the lockers Tomoe put in his number and tossed a piece of stray hair out of his eyes. Nanami had to admit, He was rather good looking. She sighed and yawned again. The teen boy got his books and looked at her from the corner of his eye. His brow furrowed and his eyes rolled.

"You shouldn't stay up all night..." He said in a mutter like way.

Nanami blinked and stared at him; Searching for concern or even a sad grimce. Nothing played his features. Nothing! _Jerk..._

The girl looked down at the ground and then came to a near stop. Her body crashed into someones else's and when she looked up she saw a boy with white hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh Wow!" He smiled, " Careful now! I don't want someone so pretty hurting herself!" He grabbed her wrist to steady her from falling.

She looked at him and smiled, " Thanks! Um Ah?"

"Mizuki!" He thrust his hand out to shake hers, " Your Nanami right? I heard a lot about you!"

Nanami smiled although she was curious. He probably heard about her from rumors or something. He smiled brightly and had such an innocent face; but when he looked up his bright smile turned a little freaky.

"Nanami..."

The girl froze as every muscle in her body tensed,She turned around and looked at The tall boy that had walked her home, " Pathetic...You can't even walk right. "

She narrowed her eyes as he gave her an evil look.

"Tomoe, Long time no see, Eh?"

The tall teen paused and caste a glance at Mizuki, " Hum...Yes, It has been a while."

"I haven't seen you since I was adopted out," The green eyed boy smirked, " I heard you _Finally _got adopted yourself. How's Your dad...Your _Mom?_

Tomoe clenched his fists and glared at the boy, " That's none of your buisness, now is it?" He crossed his arms and seemed to bare his teeth.

Nanami winced at the tension. It was bad between these too.

"Nanami."

Tomoe's voice broke though the silence and Nanami looked at Tomoe.

Huh?"

"We're going to class, Come." He walked down the hall with a grunt; Leaving them behind.

"Um," Nanami looked at Mizuki and sighed, " Sorry about that..."

He chuckled, " No worries sweet Nanami! Here," He handed her a number, " Call me whenever you need me. Tomoe can't do much at all..." He smirked and walked off.

Nanami blushed and looked at the note in her hand. This was the first time she ever had a guy give her their number, But then again...Yesterday she had her first kiss so things were just messed up. Shs stuffed the number in her pocket and rushed forward to the class.

* * *

><p>Tomoe cursed as he moved in his chair. That Idiot Mizuki just had to make an appearance After four-teen years to torture him again. He moved again and grunted. Why did he come today? He didn't remember; And to make it better Nanami was dozing off at her desk. Her head drooped and then hit the desk with a thud.<p>

Tomoe rolled his eyes and looked at teacher. She was tired, So what? She wasn't the only one... He was up last night reading. Okay, He wasn't reading. He was thinking and getting irritated at the whole day. He knew his father was watching him the whole time. Wanting to ask him, but He wasn't going to answer...To be honest his head was throbbing and his throat was sore.

He shifted again and sighed, This was english class. Joy...His least favorite. To make it worse the guy behind him was coughing and sneezing. The teen almost turned around, got his exam papers and shoved them down the idiots throat, But if he did that he would face suspension...And he couldn't get that again.

It seemed like forever until the bell rang and Nanami seemed to have caught up on her sleep during the whole hour. Soon they were walking home again.

"Did you catch the homework? I fell asleep..." Nanami laughed nervously.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"HEY! Come on! I already have bad grades in english, I need to know the homework!"

Tomoe shook his head and coughed into his arm.

_'Crap, Not a good sign...'_

The girl stopped chatting and stared at him, " You okay?"

He paused and rolled his eyes, " Fine...Now hurry up, Your too Slow." He strode ahead of her and opened the large door to his house.

Once inside he set his bag down and made his way to the kitchen. His father didn't seem to be home which was strange. He sighed and took a sip of water; Only to almost spit it back up. He winced and coughed again. Huh...

Tomoe walked into the living room and stopped. Nanami was sitting on the couch ( In a very unlady like manner. ) Reading a note. He cocked his head to the side and strode over. He plucked it out of her fingers.

"HEY! THATS MINE!"

He grimced at her yelling and suddenly handed the note back in disgust, " Do not be fooled by him..."

She looked at him confused, " WHY? Its not like my personal life has anything to do with you!"

"Maybe not, But If you start dating him, I'll have to see him more often; Thus ticking me off. He flaunts his power. If you guys date and he comes to visit, Then it will be my business. Throw that piece of scrap away.." He waved his hand and turned on his heel.

"You don't tell me who I can and cannot date! If I call him, I call him!" She screamed.

"You..." He turned around again, " Your too stubborn for your own good! That boy doesn't have a good track record with women."

"Oh and you do?"

Tomoe nearly doubled at that comment," Actually I do..You see, I stay alone. Which means I don't deal with women!"

She rolled her eyes, " Your just not old enough to go to the Red-Light District yet...Just you wait.."

He clenched his fists, " I'm not like that You pathetic Idiot!"

Tomoe stopped and coughed again; this time harder. Nanami noticed and cockly her head to the side.

"You okay?"

He narrowed his eyes and started for the stairs. He had to go to his room, This was stupid..

"Are you gonna answer?"

He only grunted as he made his way upstairs. His head was throbbing and his vision blurred. Crap, He needed to lie down...Tomoe went to his room and plopped down on his bed; Then he picked up his phone and texted his father,

" Bring something home for headaches.."

"Why?"

"I'm not feeling well..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>There you guys go! Sounds like Tomoe might have the flu, What do you think? Hehe...<em>**


	5. Cough Medicine and Silent Kisses

_**Here's my next update! And I would like to say thank you all for the support! XD**_

* * *

><p>Mikage walked up the long walkway to his door. Tomoe had texted him for headache medicine but the father knew that only meant to get medicine for a cold. He unlocked the door and walked in; Once in he saw Nanami staring at someones phone number. He chuckled. The man wasn't used to girls; After all it was just him and Tomoe. Nanami looked up and her eyes widened.<p>

"Mikage! Welcome home!" She smiled.

The man chuckled, " Thank you dear, How was school today?"

She shrugged her shoulders, " The same as it always is.."

Mikage smiled. The way she just said that reminded him so much of Tomoe.

The man sighed, " I'm gonna go check on Tomoe."

"Oh Yeah!" Nanami sat up quickly, " He was coughing; But the idiot didn't want to admit it."

Mikage nodded and chuckled to himself. He made his way up the stairs and knocked on the teens door. When he didn't get an answer he opened it. The blond haired man walked in and smiled. There was Tomoe; conked out on his bed. He must had fallen asleep when he was waiting for him. The father sighed and set the medicine down on Tomoe's night stand. The teen moved a bit and mumbled something; his hair lay loosly on his forehead.

Mikage smiled and looked around the kids room. It was rather clean; except for the clean school uniform laying in the floor. He bent down to pick up the already folded outfit.

"Mikage?"

The man paused and looked at Tomoe. The kid had woken up and now was looking at him confused, " What are you doing?"

"Are you planning on going to school tomorrow?" His Father held up the outfit. Mikage watched Tomoe wrinkled up his nose in confusion,

"Yeah. Its just a headache..."

"Nanami said you were coughing."

Tomoe's lip snarled, " She doesn't know anything!"

The man smirked, If Tomoe had enough energy to fight then he guessed he could go to school, " Alright..."

Tomoe seemed to relax. He took the medicine and looked at his dad.

"What?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the doorframe, " You've been strange lately. Did something upset you?"

Mikage cept a close watch on the teens features and sure enough his body tensed. It was only a little but it was a fact that something had happened. The teen looked away from him,

"I am not acting strange." His voice dropped, " I'm just ticked off..."

"Why?"

Tomoe jerked his head towards his father and sighed, " Its nothing importtant." He flopped back on his pillow and stared at the roof.

"Get better kido."

Tomoe grunted and Mikage walked out. He was still puzzled though. Tomoe was hiding something from him; and that wasn't normal. Tomoe could usually tell him everything. His shoulders slumped over as he walked down the stairs. Good old teenagers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:::The Next Day:::<strong>_

Nanami stole glances at Tomoe. He was quiet this morning; To quiet. She was surprised when he came down the stairs dressed for school. His hair wet from a warm shower and his uniform pressed to perfection. She had watched him walk down the stairs; That is until he caught her staring. He furrowed his brow and she looked away from his confusion. She felt stupid honestly. He was a jerk. So why would she be so drawn to him? When the were at breakfast her caught her looking again.

"What?"

"Nothing!" She felt heat flush to her cheeks; as she looked down and she could of swore she saw Mikage smile wryly. Ugh, It was like he saw everything!

When they had finished breakfast they ran out the door to start their not so long walk to school. Nanami had to admit without Tomoe's help she would get lost. He walked ahead of her and for reason his face looked paler than usual. Before she could ask they had arrived at school.

The classes were the same but Tomoe seemed to be out of it completely. The girl looked at him. She felt concerned for him for some odd reason. Why was it that when he was a jerk she could scream at him and not care but when he was quiet she would check him out? It was embarrassing.

The bell rang and she stood up. That class was too long. She glanced at Tomoe's seat but was surprised to see he wasn't there. Nanami cocked her head to the side and huffed out an annoyed breath. It was lunch so where could he be? She walked out of the class room and glanced down the hallways. No one was in sight so she grabbed her bento and ran to the roof. It was always her favorite place to be.

When she opened the roofs door she was shocked to see Tomoe there. He was sitting there looking up at the clouds. is hair was being tossed by the wind and she heard him cough. He was so quiet; And then it hit her. He wasn't feeling well was he? She quietly approched him,

"Tomoe?"

His head jerked around and a glare played along his features, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Surprise went across his face and he looked away. A sigh shook his body, " I am fine."

Nanami looked at him. He was so lying. His skin was pale but his face was flushed; probably from fever. He looked tired and maybe even a bit sick, He eyes even seemed dull. His handsome violet eyes... She moved over to him and down; then she jerked his head around. He looked at her annoyed.

Nanami laid her wrist of his forehead and she felt a small gasp escape her lips, " Tomoe..Your burning up! You need to go to the nurses office."

He yanked her hands away and shook his head, " I'm not going to do that; And why are you here? Go away.." He flopped back and continued to stare at the clouds.

"No." She opened her bento and started to eat. Nanami looked at Tomoe, " You want some?"

She didn't know what she was doing. Maybe she was just trying to be nice to him for once, but she wasn't sure. He grunted and held up his hand. A look of disgust played his features and anger flared up in the girl. Nanami sighed and stuck the sushi in her mouth.

"Stupid. Go to the nurses office."

It got quiet and when Nanami turned her head she noticed that Tomoe had turned his gaze from the sky to her, " If I go will you leave me alone?"

She paused and then smiled, " Maybe."

His eyes narrowed and her breath caught in her throat. What was wrong with her?! She felt her cheeks flush and she looked away; embarrassment flooding her being.

"Fine."

Tomoe shifted and sat up. A wince went across his face and he stood up slowly. He started to walk towards the door and Nanami froze. She then stood up and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Tomoe sighed as the nurse checked his heart beat. He did not go because Nanami told him to. He was tired and knew that when the school bell went off then he would to go back to class. He didn't think he could make it through another class. The nurse clucked her tongue and then stuck a thermoniter in his mouth. He grunted in annoyance. Why? Because Nanami was watching the whole thing.<p>

The girl had told the nurse she was close to him ( Which was a lie ) And the nurse let her sit in a chair while he was getting examined. The nurse looked at his temperature reading and sighed, " Its high kid. I'll call your dad.."

Tomoe sighed and nodded. That only meant one thing. He was going home early; He glanced at Nanami and she blinked. She would not look away and it was starting to irritate him. A lot. She had been staring at him all day and it was started to make him uneasy. What did she what?

"Here Tomoe Mikage."

The teen looked up and grabbed the phone out of her hand, " Hello?"

"I'm on my way, " There was a pause, " Why are you at the nurses office? You never go there..."

Tomoe bit his lip. He had to explain this one. It involved his health and he knew Mikage wouldn't let up, " Nanami said I should go."

There was a long silence and he was sure he heard a chuckle, " You listening?"

"I did not want to; But my head was killing me and I didn't want to hear her constant complaining."

He heard another laugh, " Okay...Well. I'm on my way. Stay put kay?"

Tomoe sighed, " Fine."

The line clicked off and Tomoe gave the phone back to the nurse. Nanami was glaring at him but he didn't care. He was too tired to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Nanami stomped into the door. She had went home with Tomoe and Mikage and it was aweful! Tomoe insulted her, again; And she was worried about him! Why did she even put up with it? She grunted and too off her shoes. STUPID TOMOE! He had went to his room and wasn't out yet. She grunted and waltz to the kitchen.<p>

"Mikage?"

She saw the blond man sitting at a table with a laptop; He looked up at her call.

"Yes dear?"

She paused and then blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, " Why does Tomoe hate me?"

Mikage chuckled and patted the seat beside him. Nanami sat down and looked at him confused.

"He doesn't hate you. Tomoe was never good with people. His people skills are on the bottom of the scale; but if you can see past all that, You find a strong kid. So you see, He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't know how to deal with you."

Nanami looked at Mikage surpised. She didn't think that Tomoe was actually a nice person. It just didn't seem to be his lable; But are you really supossed to lable people? The girl stood up and walked out of the kitchen; forgetting what she went in there for to begin with. When she walked into the living room she froze. There was Tomoe cuddled up on the cough. His chest rose and fell slightly and Nanami felt a small smile tug at her lips. It was so cute.

She walked over to him; thinking he was asleep. The girl was wrong because his eyes shot open and widened when he saw her. His face was flushed from fever and his breathing was ragged.

"What?" He whined.

Nanami was surprised. She didn't think someone like him would whine, " Do you want anything? Anything special?"

She bit her lip. What was she doing? Her heart throbbed and he blinked in surprise. His body shifted and he pulled his blanket closer. Tomoe's hair fell lightly over his eyes and his voice dropped to a mere whisper.

"Can you make Sasmochi?"

The girl felt a streak of pain go through her. She did know how to make it. Her mother had taught her the recipe; But she was surprised that Tomoe even answered her. Nanami nodded,

"Sure. Be back in a minute."

Tomoe grunted and yawned. He looked so tired and weak. Nanami ran to the kitchen and looked at Mikage.

"Do you have ingredients for sasmochi?"

The blond headed man looked at her surprised, " Yeah We do...Why?"

"Tomoe said he wants some."

She saw Mikage smile, " Thats kind of you dear!"

Nanami sighed, " I hope he likes it..."

The girl suddenly cursed. That was not supossed to come out of her mouth! AT ALL! Her face flushed and she grabbed a pan ready to cook the food.

* * *

><p>Nanami grabbed the small plate of Sasamochi and walked into the living room. She was surprised to see Tomoe asleep. The girl sighed and placed the plate down on a table; Then she looked at Tomoe. He moaned in his sleep and changed positions; making his blanket slide off of him.<p>

The girl had noticed earlier that he was cold. Nanami stepped forward and placed the blanket back on him. His face was only a few inches from hers and his mouth parted ever so slightly. She winced as heat rose to her cheeks; Then something happened.

Tomoe moved a bit and their lips touched. Nanami nearly yelped out in suprise but she kept quiet. She then felt Tomoe nibble on her bottom lip in a careless fashion. His mouth sucked on hers and his teeth bit down. Nanami's eyes widened and Tomoe let out a small gurgle. He sucked a little harder and then pulled away. The girls blush returned. Nanami's heart sped up but she couldn't react. It was impossible! The sleeping teen grunted; a small sigh escaping his lips. Then he snuggled his blanket again. Now that was way different from the first time they kissed each other; but of course Tomoe was awake. Nanami covered her mouth in shock and quickly backed away from him. _WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? _The girl tried to catch her breath but it was useless. She ran up to her room and winced. Why was she feeling this way about..._Tomoe?_

* * *

><p>Tomoe yawned and bit down onto the sasamochi on the plate in front of him. He could tell it had been sitting there for a few hours; but the flavor was still good. He swallowed and sighed. His dreams were troubling him. The teen stretched and walked to the kitchen.<p>

He noticed his father typing something on his laptop. Mikage looked up and smiled," Sleep well?"

The kid sat down and poured himself some tea, " Ah, It was okay."

"Dream anything?" Mikage asked as he stood up. The man walked to the stove and started to pull out things for dinner.

"Yeah."

Mikage smiled, " About what?"

Suddenly the room got quiet and the father glanced over his shoulder. What he saw surprised him. Tomoe was staring at his tea; His face growing pink. Mikage's eyes widened in shock.

"Tomoe?"

The teen snapped out of his gaze and looked up; A small blush evident. Then he shrugged his shoulders, " I had a dream about kissing if you would believe it."

Mikage froze and looked at Tomoe as if he had lost all sense. He had never heard Tomoe talk like that before; not ever.

"But, " The teen yawned, " You can't control your dreams now can you?"

Mikage nodded as he remembered the small blush on the teens face. You can't control your dreams but you can control your actions to those dreams; and Tomoe seemed flustered because of it. The thing that was bothering Tomoe was that the kiss felt real. His stomach made him feel sick. He didn't like this at all. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Huh...Anybody think things are started to get awkward between Nanami and Tomoe? Huh, Huh?<strong>_


	6. We Don't Like Each Other, Right?

_**Updating...In 3, 2 , 1...**_

* * *

><p>Tomoe tossed and turned in his bed as his fever raged on. He felt sick and then he felt extremely hot. He had felt better the other day but now he wanted nothing more than to sleep. Sadly he couldn't. The teen had actually gotten sick; Which was rare on his part.<p>

He flopped over into his pillow and moaned at the torture of the fever. His head was throbbing and he wanted to cough. He looked at his clock and muttered. Tomoe hated being confined to this stupid room! The fever was dreadful but that wasn't what was bothering him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his sweat dampened hair.

" I had a dream about kissing if you would believe it...'

Why had he said that? His father would take that the wrong way; he always did! The teen rolled onto his stomach and sighed. Why was this bothering him so much; And what was with that dream anyway!? He never thought that way. He was always alone; And he was okay with that. So why was he dreaming about kissing a girl; And why...Did it feel real? He grunted in frustration. His mouth was burning as if it had done something without his knowledge; But what?

He remembered what happened in the kitchen and swore out loud. He was not an emotional person. The teen was never known for his soft and fuzzy feelings; But there was one person in this world that knew him better than anything, and that was his father.

Tomoe muttered something and sat up slowly. His head made him dizzy and he moaned in pain. Stupid Headache! He stood up quickly and walking out of his room. Tomoe had to admit he was a bit wobbly; but that never stopped him. He walked down the stairs and stopped.

There was Nanami standing in the doorway with her school bag. She must have just gotten home or something. She glanced at him and for some reason he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Crap, He didn't like this!

"Hey, How are you feeling?"

Tomoe felt a strange heat spread across his face. Oh Man No...

He bit his lip and looked away quickly, " I'm fine now. SO, " He hesitated, " You, Went to school?"

She nodded, " Yeah, I already missed to much, I couldn't miss anymore."

He nodded and then went dizzy. He grasped the hand rail to steady himself. Nanami caught this and rushed over to him; She placed a hand on his arm so he wouldn't topple over. Again he felt that weird feeling tug at him.

The teen yanked his arm away, " Where's dad?"

"Oh, He said he'll be back soon. Maybe in thirty minutes. He had something to do at the office."

Tomoe nodded and pushed past Nanami. He went to the kitchen and poured himself some water. He couldn't get the heat from his face to go away. It wasn't the fever; and a terrifying thought came to him. _Was his face red? _He swore and sipped the water. He couldn't drink this to fast or his stomach would give it back to him in a more painful way. He crossed his arms as he heard Nanami go to her room. The teen felt his body relax and his shoulders slummped. What was going on with him? Was this fever getting to his head?

* * *

><p>Mikage sat at his desk in boredom. He had been thinking about Tomoe. It worried him; He knew Tomoe wasn't into being friendly; So girls would be a rather big step for him. The father winced, Knowing Tomoe he would probably be to scared to deal with things like that.<p>

He turned his attention to a framed picture on his desk. It showed the white haired boy at the age of eight. His eyes were shining with innocence and a small timid smile pulled at his lips. Mikage was doing a peace sign and Tomoe looked embarrassed. The father chuckled and set the frame down.

His son was always like that; He also didn't trust people. He was always alone. In fact...Mikage could never recall a time that Tomoe ever liked a girl. It was one of those uncharted places that his son never went into. He knew Tomoe hated school; and he also tried to hide his bad English grade.

He was never one to talk to anyone. It just wasn't him; and maybe that was Mikage's fault. His Ex-Wife had formed a nice bound with the kid and then? She left without a word. She abandoned Tomoe and that's when the kid stopped trusting. Sometimes he wondered if Tomoe even trusted him; Maybe he did more than others but with Romantic reasons? Not a chance.

Mikage leaned back in his chair and smiled. He had been flustered yesterday; And Nanami had been hiding all night. He didn't get it and yet he did. The only thing was that Tomoe and Nanami fought a lot; Maybe it was the beginning attraction? He sighed and looked around.

He had to have more faith in Tomoe. He knew he would open up to his feelings if they got to unbearable. Last Night could have been a spur of the moment thing; Tomoe could have been out of it due to the fever.

Besides...Its not like he kissed anyone, Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Days Later::<strong>_

Tomoe stared into the bathroom mirror. He wasn't sleeping well but he really didn't want to stay in the house any longer. So he had decided to go to school. Now judging at his appearance he wished he had stayed home. His stomach was sour and his head was throbbing. How long did these colds last? He hated this...

The teen splashed some water on his face and grunted. It wasn't just the illness that was aggervating him. It was the glances that he had been getting from Nanami the last few days. They were making him uncomfortable and she even seemed to watch him in class. He didn't even want to look at her right now. Maybe if he stayed away he would stop having such stupid dreams about kissing.

He felt irritation go through him and he walked out of the bathroom. The halls were so quiet; probably because kids were in class. He had to get sick so the teacher excused him. He ran a head through his hair and stopped as a wave of pain went through him. If this kept up he would have to go home.

Tomoe walked into his classroom and paused. _No one was in there. _He looked around confused and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that you Mr. Mikage?"

Tomoe paused and turned around. His teacher was sitting in his chair but the teen had missed him.

"Yes.."

"Class got out early today, " The teacher sighed, " You were called to the main office. So was Nanami. Go ahead and go."

Tomoe froze, Why did he have to go there? It wasn't like he did anything wrong? Maybe it was for make-up work; But if that was so then why was Nanami there?"

He nodded and walked towards the main office; Once there he was shown into the principals room. When he walked in he saw Nanami nodding and staring at the principal. She was pale and Tomoe couldn't help but wonder why.

"Tomoe Mikage?"

The teen nodded, " Yes."

The principal sighed, " I have noticed you were supposed to do class duty three days ago."

"Yes, But I was out sick." Tomoe retorted a bit confused.

She nodded, " Tomoe...We care about the well-fare of our students; But you have missed to many assignments. We already told your father that you can't keep missing without calling first; Also...I do not want disorderly conduct in the school when your supposed to be collecting your homework."

Tomoe paused, " I don't understand."

She sighed, " I do not go against public show of emotions but when you should be getting your homework and then going home? Then that's when I have to intervene."

Tomoe looked at her confused; Nanami seemed to understand because she was even more pale. He huffed out an annoyed breath and glared at her.

She sighed and turned towards a small TV in her office, " I have cameras in this school for safety purposes. Watch." She pressed a button and The teen jerked his head towards the monitor. That when he felt the color drain from him. There was that day when Nanami got mad at him. It showed them screaming at each other and Nanami was storming off to the roof. Then she turned around and glared at Tomoe. The girl then pulled him close and kissed his harshly.

Tomoe froze and the principal paused it, " Like I said; I have nothing wrong with it; but please do your work. I called your father so he can see this..."

"NO!" Tomoe banged his hands on her desk in panic. She blinked in surprise.

"Mr. Mikage please reframe yourself!"

Tomoe bit his lip; His dad couldn't see this! He had told him about having dreams about kissing! If he saw this he would know why!

"She's not anything to me!" Tomoe screamed, " We don't even like each other! I DON'T LIKE HER; I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! And I'm sure she doesn't like me! Right?" He looked at Nanami and was shocked. She looked hurt and her lip quivered. She looked away from him and nodded.

"Um...Right...We don't like each other so...It...Was a bet." The girl lied.

Tomoe stared at her. No way was she acting like this! She could not be saying something that stupid! He bit his lip and backed away from her; confusion going through him. _She Liked Him...Romantically?_

He nearly chocked in shock and aggervation flared up in him. No, He couldn't stop her from having feelings but...For him!? He glared at her and looked away. The air was awkward and tense. The teen wanted to escape and get out of here! The girl that always argued with him had a crush on him! What was he supposed to make of that? To make it worse his face was started to get really warm.

The principal sighed, " Bet or no bet, That's still not the point. Tomoe your father should be here soon. Nanami could you sit outside please?"

She nodded and walked out; leaving Tomoe to deal with his thoughts. No way...His hands wanted to shake and he felt embarrassed to the core. _Did_ _Nanami have a crush on him?_

* * *

><p>Nanami sat outside the office and winced. The last few days were ticking her off. They made her feel sick but excited. It only had to mean one thing...She blushed as she thought about the kiss that Tomoe gave her a few days ago. Her heart jumped and she tried not to squeal. Why was she acting like this? That question had kept her up all night; Making her head swim. All she could think about was Tomoe. His long eyelashes; His slender frame, The white hair that laid on his head and seemed to blow in the wind. Even his attitude was starting to draw her. She had concluded that, Even though she hated to admit it, She liked Tomoe. A lot.<p>

But that just got crushed. She hadn't even got to like him for long and he already said he would never like her. She tried not to cry; Its not like she told him...But he had that look on his face, And she had a feeling he knew. Her heart throbbed and she rubbed her forehead. What a stupid thing to happen. This was the Jerk Tomoe. The guy who didn't want her in his life period. So why was she letting herself get worked up about him?

She buried her head in her hands and held in the silent tears. It hurt so much...

"Nanami dear?"

The girl looked up and saw Mikage. He looked at her worried, " Are you okay?"

"Fine."

He nodded and patted her shoulder.

"Mikage?"

He stopped and looked at her, " What?"

"Don't go hard on Tomoe... Its my fault."

He looked at her confused and then he nodded. Then the man smiled and walked into the office, Leaving Nanami alone again..

* * *

><p>Mikage walked in and sat down in the parents chair. The room was quiet and even awkward; his eyes searched the room to find his son. When he found him he was shocked. The teen was sitting in a large chair with his eyes turned towards the ground. He looked troubled and deep in thought. He wouldn't look at him like he usually would. That's when Mikage spoke,<p>

"Tomoe?"

Nothing came out of him. He was just silent.

The father bit his lip and started listening to the principals stupid problem. To him it sounded like a bunch of crap and he just thought she was taking it out on Tomoe because of his track record in school. She finished,

"I would like you to see something else Mr. Mikage.." She turned towards a television set and pushed a play button. Mikage caught some movement in the corner of his eye and he jerked his head towards Tomoe. The kid looked tense and maybe jumpy. He furrowed his brow and looked at the TV. All he saw was Tomoe and Nanami screaming like usual. In fact the date on the tape was in the corner of the video. It was that day that they came home is silence...

He continued to watch and nearly chocked when Nanami kissed Tomoe harshly on the mouth. His sons shoulders went limp and he looked shocked. Mikage had to admit he was shocked too. So Tomoe did kiss someone...His chest tightened. Why didn't Tomoe tell him? Did he not trust him with these things? Or was it that he didn't know what to do either?

The principal sighed, " So you see what I mean?"

Mikage chewed on his lip. How dare this women think she could control everything! Tomoe never talked about anybody or even tried to talk to anybody; Now he actually got a kiss and he was being judged for it?

"May I talk To Tomoe alone?"

The women nodded and left the room; Leaving Tomoe and Mikage alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tomoe looked up, Confusion played across his features, as if he had just stopped thinking about something.

"Tomoe..." Mikage ran a hand through his hair, " You and Nanami kissed?"

The teen froze up and he looked away quickly.

"Your not talking? You should. I'm your father Tomoe. Tell me what's going on!"

Tomoe jerked his head towards him again and glared, " What if I said I don't know myself!?" The teen bit his lip and his gaze softened.

That's when it hit the dad. Nanami kissed Tomoe; but what did Tomoe think about this whole matter? Didn't he dream about kissing the other day? Was he troubled?

"What do you not know?"

Tomoe paused and sighed heavily, " What if..." He snapped his mouth closed, " Never mind."

"No, Tell me." Mikage urged.

"What if...A girl likes you, And you don't know how to deal with it? What if you want nothing more than to be alone; and this girl, Intrudes in your life and you have to see her face everyday? And Yet...You respect her?"

Mikage looked at Tomoe's expression and smirked. Oh...So that was it, " Well...Maybe you don't want to be alone; Maybe you don't know your feelings fully."

Tomoe stood up quickly and snarled, " That's not the case! I would never like her!" He faltered and cursed.

His father sighed, " I say, Just keep respecting that girl; And then things will work out."

Tomoe looked at the ground again and the room got quiet. Mikage sighed and stood up,

"Come on. Lets go home kido."

Without a nod Tomoe walked out the door. Nanami looked up at him but he wouldn't acknowledge her. Her wouldn't glance at her; he didn't say her name. The teen just walked past her. Hurt flashed across Nanami face and Mikage winced. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Tomoe grabbed a glass of water and brought it to his lips so he could take his medicine. He felt like crap! His stomach was bothering him and he felt like an Idiot... How did he not catch it? He winced and looked at his cup. How was it that she liked him? He hated her for making it awkward between them! HE HATED HER! But...She did look kind of cute today.<p>

He bit down hard on his tongue to redirect his thoughts. He was losing it, He had to be! That idiot! Everything was fine the way it was! So why was she acting this way? They fought all the time and Tomoe had no idea what she would see in him at all. He cursed in annoyance. He just had to respect her; That was it; but he knew one thing. It would be best to keep his distance for a while. Even though...That idea didn't appeal to him. His eyes widened and he swore out loud.

"Are you okay?"  
>Tomoe jumped and the glass slid from his hands; shattering on the floor.<p>

He turned his head and looked at Nanami, " F-Fine..." He cursed and bent down to pick up the glass.

"Sorry!" She rushed over and bent down too. He swore; She was to close right now. He didn't want her around right now! His reached for a large shard of glass and then felt a sharp pain.

"Tomoe?"

He snapped out his gaze and glared at her, " What?"

She ran her fingers over his hand and he felt his body still. WHAT WAS SHE DOING!? He felt panic rise up in him.

"Your hand is bleeding."

He blinked and looked at his skin. His hand was in hers; A small trickle of blood sliding down from a large cut in his palm. He winced in pain. Wow...He was out of it. Nanami frowned and yanked his hand. He let out a whimper and looked at her shocked.

She pulled him up and put his hand under the sink. Nanami turned on the water and gently ran her fingers over his cut; Over and Over again. Tomoe felt his mind fuzz over at the tenderness of her hand. It felt nice and soothing. He sighed and realized she was cleaning his hand so he wouldn't feel pain.

He looked at her and she just smiled. Tomoe swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. She dried his hand off and applied medicine. Then she blew lightly on his hand. Tomoe felt heat rise up his neck and burn his face. What was going on with him!? He bit his lip and looked away from her. He felt so stupid right now.. They were too close! She wrapped his hand and smiled,

"There...Its should feel better in the morning."

Tomoe tried to breath but he couldn't. His heart was racing. No. He only respected her. That was it, Right? The girl smiled and walked out the room before Tomoe could thank her. He looked up and saw his father watching from the living room; a sly smile played along his features. Tomoe glared at him and stormed to his room.

NO...They DIDN'T LIKE Each other...Right?

* * *

><p>There's My Update...Hum, Tomoe are you sure you just respect her? Hehe...<p> 


	7. Did You Feel Sorry For Me!

The teacher walked back and forth and continued with her monotone lesson. Tomoe moved around in his chair and grunted. His body was screaming at him; To be honest, He didn't get any sleep last night. He was too shocked at the fact that Nanami liked him that he was too caught up in his thoughts. The teen heaved a sigh and bit his tongue. He felt so stupid; No matter how much he tried to stay away from her she would get closer. It was..._Unnerving._

Tomoe twidled with the pen in his hand. The teacher didn't even seem to reach his thoughts. His fathers words mixed with his thoughts. He just had to keep respecting her; That was it. The next thing he knew he felt someone tug at his shoulder.

"Tomoe?"

His muscled tensed at the voice. It was soft and for some reason he wanted to get away from it. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he looked up,

Nanami smiled, " Class is over."

Tomoe snapped his head around and cursed. He was out of it lately. The silver haired teen stood up without a word and walked past Nanami; careful not to brush hands or even make eye contact. It was awkward; not talking to her. He didn't even call her stupid anymore.

They walked in silence for a while and then Nanami stopped. Tomoe glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Tomoe...Are you okay?"  
>He looked away from her and continued to walk.<p>

"So Thats it. Your not talking anymore..."

Tomoe stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Her face was down cast and his heart lunged. Crap! He hated this reaction! He bit his lip and opened his mouth. Would it hurt; Just to talk to each other?

"Whay did you say?" He choked out. The teen heard her, but he wanted to hear it again. No one ever wanted to talk to him before. This is what his father called Friendship right? He just had to talk more?

"Are you not talking anymore?"

He glared at her, " I just said something didn't I?"

She nodded and looked at him curiously. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Never mind talking to her...It was useless. She had no sense in her head anyway. Tomoe noticed that she was walking beside him; He glanced at her and then narrowed his eyes. She was holding that phone number again. He bit his lip and glared as they walked. This girl! SHE DIDN'T LISTEN! He grunted and picked up the pace. Why was it that when she looked at that Number he felt like hurting something?

"I think I might call Mizuki..."

Tomoe nearly stopped as a sharp pain hit him. He jerked his head towards her annoyed,  
>"Why?" He tried to sound calm.<p>

She shrugged her shoulders, " No ones ever given me their number before, " She smiled, " I mean you were my first kis-" Nanami suddenly stopped and looked away from him.

The air turned awkward and Tomoe felt his heart beat slow down. He swallowed and looked away from her. Tomoe swore inwardly. What was wrong with him? WHAT?!

"Come on let's go home."

Nanami nodded and started walking. Tomoe watched her for a few minutes. Her hair bounced up and down and her arms moved from side to side with ease. He bit his lip and continued to walk along with her._ He just respected her...So He couldn't be watching her like this..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day at School:::<strong>_

The school bell rung letting the teens get up from their desk. Tomoe grunted and stared down at his english paper. He got a C... He bit his lip as frustration took over him. He hated English class. The teen stood up and looked out the window. He was alone today. Nanami had gone to a different class so she could make up for the classes she missed. It seemed all to normal to him. To be alone in a classroom. His chest rose with a sigh and he tossed his test in the waste bin on the way out. If his dad saw that he would be grounded.

He stepped into the hallway and opened his locker. The night before Nanami had just sat in the living room holding Mizuki's number. It was natural for a girl he guessed. To fawn over something so trival. He opened his locker and searched for his geography book. Tomoe nearly cursed in frustration; then he had to conceal himself. The teen bit down on his lip and flinched at his own outburst. His book was not there; But was that really what was bothering him? He rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut.

He was mad and yet he didn't know why! Maybe he should talk to his father? Would that help? He looked down and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get a hold of himself.

"Hum...Looks like the second one out is annoyed."

Tomoe froze. There was only one person that called him that,_ Mizuki..._ He jerked his head around and glared.

"What is it? Tired of being called the weakling of the first years so you decided to bug me?" Tomoe spat out.

"Oh Whoa...He is mad." Mizuki chuckled and grinned, " Wonder why..."

Tomoe bit his tongue, " Its none of your busyness. Now stop acting like the snake that you are and go back to your class!"

Mizuki faked offense and then laughing, " What wrong? Mad to see me because I was actually wanted at the adoption agency? Remember how every one wanted me? I heard that once you finally got adopted out your so called beloved mother left you! You can't hold on to anyone. Your an emotional shut in!"

Tomoe glared at him. That was too far, No one.. Talked about his mother. NO ONE! He glared at Mizuki and hit him square in the face. The other boy chuckled.

"Hitting a first year? How low..." He quickly kicked Tomoe and the teenager winced. Then he punched again and the two Teens were soon in an all out brawl. Tomoe felt a hard hit across the face and he tasted a small amount of blood.

"OH, OH, OH! " Mizuki panted out as he swept blood from his nose, " So you do bleed. I don't know how though. Are you even human?"

He snarled and drove him into the wall; he started to punch him and his anger started to build. People were already gathered; watching what was taking place. Then a glimmer of brown flashed in Tomoe's eyes sight. He turned his face to see Nanami. She was staring in shock as she held books to her chest. Then Tomoe felt a sharp twinge of pain and he winced as Mizuki kicked him hard in the shoulder.

Tomoe's felt his vision blurr do to the pain and he blinked rapidly Then a teacher came into view.

"Break it up! Break it up!"

The white haired teen winced. His shoulder was killing him.

He sunk to his knees and watched as a nurse walked away with Mizuki. The first year was holding his nose and fawning tears. Tomoe felt dizzy. So very dizzy.

"Tomoe? Mr. Mikage?"

Tomoe looked at the blurred voice and he winced again.

"GET A NURSE!"

"TOMOE!"

The teen looked at the crowd and saw Nanami kneel beside him.

"Can you hear me?"

He winced. He could; but then he couldn't. A nurse ran up to him and shone a flashlight into his eyes. He looked away and bit his lip. The taste of blood was back. His lip was bleeding.

"We're going to take you to the nurses office Okay?"

His eyes narrowed as Nanami helped him to stand. Why was it that the pain in his shoulder wouldn't go away?

* * *

><p>Tomoe looked at the principal as his father sat beside him. His arm was wrapped carefully and put into a sling. How could he have known that Mizuki had sprained his shoulder? How?<p>

"Mr. Mikage you better be glad that Juvie didn't get involved! Your son broke Yonomoris nose."

Tomoe's gaze shot up and he could tell his father was angry and it wasn't at the teacher this time. It was at him...

"I understand; but my sons shoulder got sprained."

"We know this but there is nothing else we can do. Your son is suspended."

Tomoe felt his eyes widen and a lump form in his throat. Not again...Not this agian. He hug his head. What was wrong with him? Was this truly him. He bit his lip as he tried to control his emotions.

"I agree with you. Tomoe should be suspended."

The teen looked at his father as his harsh words rung through him. His stomach turned and he bit his lip to keep it from quivering.

"But Yonomoir's son should be too!"

"That is already covered.."

Mikage nodded. The room was cold and Tomoe couldn't bring himself to look at his Father. He could feel his disappiontment and it was painful. All this time he was trying to be something different; and this was where it got him. No-Where... Mikage stood up and turned a cold glare at Tomoe.

"We're going home Tomoe."

The teen nodded and stood up slowly; his body shaking. When they walked out Nanami stood up from a chair. She walked up to Tomoe and opened her mouth to say something; but Tomoe walked past her. He didn't want to see her disappiontment to.

* * *

><p>Nanami had went to her room; leaving Tomoe and Mikage alone. The teen sat down on the couch and bit his lip. He knew there was a lecture coming; he could feel it.<p>

His father paced in front of him and then stopped, " Tomoe..."

The teen looked up and winced.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? FIGHTING IN SCHOOL!? WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"

"I..."

Mikage cut him off, " You got yourself hurt! Now you tell me what this is all about! When you don't tell me what your thinking things go wrong!" He glared at Tomoe and the teen shrunk back.

"He...He insulted mom."

"SO!?"

Tomoe looked at his father with hurt in his eyes, " WHAT DO MEAN!? SO?"

"THATS JUST WHAT I MEAN TOMOE! SO!"

The Teen bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes, " Don't you care!?"

"Tomoe I will not discuss this."

"No! YOU WILL! You want me to tell you everything but then you won't tell me a thing about you! WHY DO YOU HATE HER!"

"SHE LEFT TOMOE! And now shes dead..."

Tomoe bit his lip as painful memories flooded in. He was there when the phone rang. It was the man that had taken his mother away. He had said something about his mother having a premature heartattack. His world had died that day. He had died that day; and his father never even noticed.

"I HATE YOU!" Tomoe screamed it out as tears streamed down his cheeks. His breathing became heavy and he couldn't hold it anymore. It got quiet.

"I hate you because...MAYBE MIZUKI WAS RIGHT! Did you feel sorry for me? Is that why I'm here? Was I ever really your son!?"

"Tomoe..."

"WAS I!?" Tomoes voice creaked and a sob escaped his lips. Pain went through his body as his sobbing caused his shoulder to shake.

"Where is this all coming from? Did you say that Yonomori's son said this?" Mikage looked at him angered and Ground his teeth.

"No wonder you hit him..."

The air grew quiet and Tomoe paused. Tears streamed down his face at a strange fear engulfed him. Did his father hate him? Did he care?

"Dad.."

Mikage looked at him and Tomoe clung to his father, " Don't leave like mom..." He whimpered out.

His father sighed and ran a hand over his head, "I'm not kido. Never."

Tomoe felt some peace at those words. He released his father and looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." He looked down and winced. Maybe it was time that he started opening up to his father. Maybe it was time for him to talk to him; Because if he didn't his emotions would kill him. If he didn't he would hate himself. He had to talk to him more. About everything. Even this whole overdeal with Nanami...

* * *

><p>I cried doing this update...Just so you guys know... T-T<p> 


	8. Oh Crap

Mikage watched Tomoe pour over his books in the living room. For some reason that kid was always reading. Now he had plenty of time to.

He was suspended from school for a while.

The father sighed and poured himself some tea. This wasn't the first time Tomoe had gotten suspended. The last time he got in trouble was when a teacher fell down some stairs because he didn't clean up the gym attire. The teen was too focused on something else and Mikage was still paying for the teachers medical bill.

Tomoe moved around and winced at the pain in his shoulder. That Yonomori kid had to of kicked hard to sprain his shoulder.

Mikage looked around. It was deadly quiet right now. Probably because Nanami wasn't home. If she was the two teens would be at each others neck trying to pick a fight. The father had grown used to it and even kind of enjoyed it. It was the first time in a long time that Tomoe had really talked to anyone. So screaming was the next big thing.

Also...There was the situation of Tomoe and Nanami kissing. That had made the house a bit awkward. He looked at his son and remembered his shocked face when Nanami had kissed him. The camera was right on. Then Tomoe started screaming to Nanami about how disgusting it was. Mikage chuckled. He had known Tomoe for years, And he knew when he said disgusting it meant something intirely different. In Fact...

He didn't remember Tomoe ever talking about getting kissed in the past. He wondered...If his son had even kissed anyone before?

He looked at Tomoe and cocked his head. He could tell Tomoe was very quiet about kissing Nanami. In fact he didn't want to bring it up, The only time he did was yesterday. He had said,

'_Give me some time to think about it. I need to understand it myself if I'm going to explain this matter to you.'_

Mikage wasn't sure what that meant. Sometimes Tomoe was unreadable; and sometimes he said things that had certain hidden meanings. Even when he was younger it was always a complicated way of explaining things. It was never, 'I hurt myself on the jungle-gym', It was always, ' Well You see; I am uncertain of what happened but I am sure that my shoes were untied. Also a young man ran past me and he forced me down the slide; from which I plowed into the wood below.'

Mikage chuckled, Tomoe was his own person. The kid had been hurt so many times that he shut himself up to the world; Even his friends at work were bugging him to get his son a friend. Otohiko said that he was a teenager and needed someone to talk to. To Mikage that meant only one thing in his eyes. _Flirting._

He couldn't picture his son flirting though! It would be a HUGE Step if Tomoe even liked a girl; but Lately...Mikage was questioning it himself. Nanami was always around...And Tomoe seemed to be a little more self-aware lately.

Mikage tossed the idea and walked into the living room.

"I'm off to work..."

The teen looked up with wide eyes, " Kay."

"What are you reading?"

It grew quiet and Tomoe mumbled something about English. The father smiled and ruffled Tomoe's hair,

"I'll be back tonight."

Tomoe nodded and continued reading, " Don't forget to ice your shoulder."

Tomoe looked up and nodded; A small smile tugged at his mouth.

"Be careful on the road."

Mikage nodded and was soon out the door.

* * *

><p>Nanami sighed and grabbed her school bag. The day was long and hard. It was kind of difficult to not have Tomoe in class with her. He usually walked with her to school; but she had found her way. Some how. The girl sighed and started for the main doors,<p>

"Did you hear about that guy beating up that poor first year?"

Nanami stopped and glanced over her shoulder. A group of girls and few boys were standing there; caught up in their gossip.

"Oh Yeah man, He broke the guys nose. I heard he needed stitches."

"What about the other guy?"

"Sprained shoulder; but I say he deserved it."

Anger boiled up in Nanami and she stormed up to them.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!"

It grew quiet in the group and they looked at each other.

"Isn't that his girl-friend?"

"Yeah; They're with each other all the time..."

Nanami felt annoyed, " I AM NOT HIS GIRL-FRIEND!"

They blinked as if shocked.

"He's my friend! And you don't know the story so stop blaming people and leave it alone!"

They seemed to glare. Then they walked off; leaving Nanami alone.

Tomoe didn't like her, but that didn't mean she could let him be hurt by needless gossip. Maybe it was best that he was at home; so he wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of the fight. The girl sighed. She liked him...But what could she do about him? All she could do was hope he would open himself up to the world more. That's all she could do.

* * *

><p>Tomoe sighed and flipped another page in his book. He was reading something in English; and he was getting no-where... He slammed the book closed and flopped back on the floor. He had been reading all day; or at least attempting to. The teen glared and cursed to himself. His shoulder was killing him! Not only had that idiot first year sprained his shoulder; he also bruised it very badly.<p>

Tomoe sighed and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he was waking up with Nanami staring down at him. His eyes widened and he shot up quickly. Almost butting heads with the girl.

Nanami sighed, " Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

" Your such an Idiot! Don't hover over me like that!" Tomoe spat out in irritation. This girl had nerve. Some thing he didn't think she had before.

"Geez, I said I was sorry. Besides; Your dad put this note on the fridge about giving you your medicine."

Tomoe nearly choked on that bit of information. His father told him nothing of medicine. In fact he had said he was on release; And that all he had to do was ice his shoulder. He looked up and Nanami held out her hand. The teen looked down at a few pills in her palm and Tomoe bit his lip. His father was an IDIOT!

The teen reached out and gently grabbed the pills; A chill went down his spine when his fingers brushed against hers. He swore silently and jerked his head back; swallowing the pills.

He jerked his shoulder and a loud yelp ripped through the air. Nanami blinked in surprise and stared.

"What?" Tomoe growled.

"Does it hurt?" She sat across from him.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and looked away, " It doesn't matter."

"OH!" Nanami smiled, " So it does hurt."

Tomoe jerked his head towards her and furrowed his brow. This girl was strange and evasive of his personal life. He HATED that.

"I got an Idea!" Nanami smiled and scooted close to Tomoe, " Let me rub your shoulder!"

Tomoe's eyes widened and he quickly backed away from her, " W-What?"

Crap, He was stuttering! He couldn't breath; WAS THIS GIRL CRAZY!?

"Lower your shirt off your shoulder so it doesn't get in the way!" Nanami smiled with innocence and Tomoe nearly panicked. No way was he going to do that! That would be way to Close! He backed away some more as the air grew awkward.

"My shoulder is F-Fine." The teen choked out.

Nanami sighed, " Just do it! It will help ease some of the pain. I'm only doing it to help you. You should at least be nice enough to accept a free massage!" She smirked.

Tomoe felt his skin heaten. What was wrong with him? What was this reaction?

"Turn around and face that wall and lower your shirt; Then I'll rub your shoulder."

Tomoe stared at her not moving. He didn't want to do that! Why was she helping him anyway? Didn't he just get suspended not to long ago?

Nanami rolled her eyes and jerked him around. Tomoe froze.

"Let me help you..."

The teen felt his face flush as his hands moved on their own. They slowly unbuttoned his shirt and lowered it from his wounded didn't know what he was doing. He did not understand...This girl. She was talking to him and not judging him. Nanami was caring and it was annoying and yet so blissful. Tomoe's hands shook and he felt that the air in the room was long gone. Then he felt soft fingers caressing his skin. Brushing back and forth; blurring his thoughts. Then Nanami broke the silence.

"Man, He bruised it! A bruise and a sprain." Nanami clucked her tongue, " That's like a double punishment."

Tomoe grunted and then tensed; her fingers kneaded his skin. Her hands were soft and hot against him and his stomach turned. She pinched lightly and then smoothed it out. Nanami was careful not to squeeze his injury to hard and Tomoe could feel her breath against his neck. This was the closest that Tomoe had even been to a woman; Well, to anyone really...

He felt himself sigh and Nanami ran her hands on the back of his shoulder and then on top. It felt nice; And uncomfortable at the same time! His skin tingled and burned as the girls soft skin collided with his. Tomoe swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Your really tense." Nanami mumbled.

"Sorry..." He whispered out.

Tomoe bit his lip. Why wouldn't he be!? This was so weird! The girl looked at his shoulder and lowered her head. The teen froze as her hot breath tingled against his bare skin.

_Oh god...OH CRAP!_

He ducked his head and bit his lip. His face burned.

"Its a bad bruise, " She sighed' pushing out another breath, " You should ice it."

Tomoe moved around, How was he supposed to ice it when she was breathing on it!? Her breath was hot so it was the total opposite of Icing it! He grunted. Then a loud voice sounded in the silence.

"Hey I'm home!"

Tomoe had a large sinking feeling in his chest. Oh Crap. His dad was home!? NOW!?

He looked at the doorway where his father was standing. His mouth was hanging open and shock reverted on his face.

Nanami smiled as her fingers worked on Tomoe's skin, " Welcome home Mr. Mikage!"

All Tomoe could do was stare at his father...This was not happening. It couldn't be!

His father blinked and continued to stare at Tomoe.

"Um.." Tomoe bit his lip as his hands scrambled to button his shirt, " W-Welcome home Dad..."

* * *

><p>Ohh...Awkward! XD<p> 


	9. Returning My Stolen First Kiss

'Silence'

Thats all that was happening right now.

Mikage swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched his son clumbsly button his shirt. His frail hands stumbled and Tomoe almost missed a button in his haste. Then he looked up with wide violet eyes and bit his lip.

"D-Dad? Welcome H-Home..."

Mikage blinked as he looked at Tomoe's red face. He felt dizzy...His son was, _Blushing? _And why was he half-dressed!?

Otohiko's words flashed through Mikage's head. The father shook it off. This looked more than _Flirting_ . He bit his lip and Nanami was smiling like nothing was going on at all.

"Um.." Mikage sputtered.

Tomoe looked down at the floor and chewed his lip. Crap! This looked so wrong! Mikage cleared his throat and winced.

"So.."  
>Nanami smiled but the pouted, " Mr. Mikage, " She whined, " Tomoe is SO Tense! I was massaging his bruised shoulder."<p>

Mikage blinked,

"Massaging?"

Relief flooded into the fathers chest as he nearly slumped over. Then he looked up and smirked. Tomoe was a deep pink by now. Mikage sighed.

"Why thank you dear! Tomoe!, " The father turned towards his flustered son, " Did it feel nice?"

He watched Tomoe tense up and stand up quickly, "Yeah right! Her hands are cold and the block head does it all wrong!"

"BLOCK HEAD!?" The girl screeched as Tomoe rolled his shoulder over and over again. He winced when it cracked loudly. Mikage bit his lip and sighed. He didn't understand... And then he did. His son never acted like this; And he _NEVER _Blushed. Tomoe was closed up to people; mostly because of the pain he had to deal with when he lost his mother. Now he was yelling freely at this girl and letting her touch him? It felt a bit..._Lonely_; Because his son was acting so different now. He was open and then closed again and his eyes told it all. Mikage had told him to keep respecting Nanami but... Was respect really the case?

He sighed, " I brought dinner home tonight and put it in the kitchen. If you two need me I'll be up in my room."

Tomoe nodded and Nanami smiled, " Okay ..."

The father smiled and started up the long stair way. Why was it that he felt unsure? Was it because the boy he had raised so freely was now having feelings for a girl? He never had feelings before. So what was a father supposed to do for the one he loved the most?

* * *

><p>Tomoe picked at his bento and sat on the couch. Stupid girl. She made that scene go wrong; And his dad didn't make it any better. He bit down on his chopsticks and mumbled something. What was on TV? Tomoe picked up the remote and turned it on. It was so noisy that it annoyed him, and to make matters worse Nanami sat beside him and chomped away on her food. She was such a pig...<p>

Tomoe chewed some sushi and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. It was stupid...To let his heart speed up just because she touched his shoulder. He swallowed and turned the channel.

"What are you watching?"

"Does it matter?" Tomoe spat out annoyed. She was too close to him. The couch they were on wasn't that big; so she was literaly sitting right beside him.

"No, I was just wondering. Geez your cranky." She pouted and glared a the screen.

"Well excuse me for that; But if your shoulder was throbbing back and forth then you would be cranky too!" Tomoe screamed at her and slammed his bento down on the coffee table. He didn't want to be in the same room with her. Not now. Something else would confuse him! He grunted and folded his arms.

"Look I know your hurting, but don't scream at me like that!"

He nearly spouted off again when she said somothing that took him by suprise.

"Your never gona get friends if you always act the way you do!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " Friends? I am better off alone." He looked at the TV screen and sighed.

"Who was your first ever friend?" Nanami asked.

The teen gritted his teeth and looked at her, " WHY!?"

The girl sighed, " I'll tell you my first friend!"

"No Thanks.." He looked away and grunted.

Nanami sighed and sat her bento down, " Speaking of first; Can I be honest with you?"

Tomoe looked at her, " I don't care! Why are you even talking anyway!?"

Nanami ignored him and looked at the roof, " I always pictured my first kiss to be not so, " She paused, " Forceful."

The white haired teen bit his lip; Why did she bring that up!? That was in the past and yet? He found himself saying something completely stupid.

"Well Your not the only one.." His eyes widened at his words. _Oh Crap! Did he just say that out loud!?_

Nanami blinked in surprise, and then pointed at herself, " Tomoe...I was your?"

"SHUT UP! Stupid Idiot... I do not wish to talk about this any further."

The girls eyes grew wide, " I stole your first KISS!?"

Tomoe glared at her, " Drop it."

"YOUR FIRST KISS!?" Nanami screamed even louder that time.

Tomoe smacked her in the head, " Quiet you Idiot! You'll get my dad down here!"

Nanami rubbed her head and then looked down, " Sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, It was your first kiss too so it doesn't matter." Tomoe shrugged his shoulders and glanced at her. Thats when her eyes lit up and Tomoe wondered what was going on in her head,

"I got an idea!" Nanami turned towards him and extended her face towards Tomoe.

"KISS ME!"

Tomoe nearly choked and then looked at her, " W-What?!"

"We both didn't get the first kiss we wanted right; And we've already kissed before SO..Just call it practice for when we kiss someone we really like!"

Tomoe ground his teeth. This girl looked so innocent when she said these things! Did she even know what she was asking!? It was unnessary!

"I'm not doing that! " He fumed.

Nanami sighed, " Please? As a favor for me!? I WANT PRACTICE!"

"GET SOMEONE ELSE!" Tomoe spat out.

Nanami pouted and looked away, " B-But...Tomoe..Is the only one I know. He is the only one I trust; and I stole something important from him...I want to give it back." She looked at him.

Tomoe looked down. This was stupid! Was he considering this? He swallowed and bit his lip. His father would have a heart attack if they were caught, And to be truthful...Tomoe wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He looked at her pouting face and cursed. Was she going to cry!?

"I..." He looked down, " One kiss; Then we shall never speak of it again! Got it?"

Nanami's eyes widened and she smiled, " Y-Yeah."

Tomoe chewed his lip. Why had he said that!? Was it because she was going to cry? His heart was pounding! Were they really going too..._Kiss? _He wasn't ready for this; and to make it worse it was the one girl he was trying to stay away from.

He looked at her and felt his face burn. She was waiting...

He swallowed the lump in his throat and faced her. He was very hesitant with what was going on. Tomoe watched Nanami lean in her eyes closing. The teen felt sick to the stomach...What was he supposed to do? He followed her; with his heart pounding. Then their mouths stopped as they got too close.

He was shaking; and by looking at Nanami he could tell she was too. She was clenching a pillow in her hands.

"T-Tomoe?" Nanami whispered out.

"...W-What?" His voice seemed breathless and barley audible.

Her eyes looked into his and he froze, " Don't hate me..."

Then she closed the gap. Tomoe felt something press against his mouth; something soft and sweet. He had nearly realized it before either; since last time they kissed it was forced. Wasn't this kiss forced too? Or was it not?

Tomoe felt his face heat up; He recovered from his shock and pressed his mouth back on hers. He didn't know what he was doing. It was unnerving; and yet it was..._Blissful_.

The teen sighed and prepared to pull away; until he felt Nanami suck lightly on his bottom lip. His eyes grew wide.

_WAIT WHAT!?_

He didn't know what to do! His nails dug into the couch and he lighlty sucked back. Gah!_ This...Was kissing?_ Tomoe sucked a little harder.

His face burned as Nanami bit down on his bottom lip. She nibbled a bit and Tomoe found himself moaning in plessure. He found himself kissing her much more, _Violently. _It was with much more, _Passion.. _Then what it was supposed to have.

Honestly he couldn't breath; but he wasn't ready to pull away. He moaned and put a hand on the back on her neck. Tomoe didn't even know if he was kissing her _correctly... _

The teen did pull away when he felt a tongue swish into his mouth; Maybe he pulled away because..._He stuck his tongue into her mouth first. He didn't know why he did though! His tongue swished in the girls mouth and ran over her teeth. Ugh! It was...Sick and yet he liked it a lot... _His heart was hurting. That was just a favor; A favor that he was regretting right now. Then she had stuck her tongue in his mouth. Tomoe gasped in shock as he realized what was going on. This was NOT a favor anymore.. He pulled his mouth away and panted. His heart was racing inside him and he looked away from her. Tomoe covered his mouth and winced. No way... He looked at Nanami and stood up.

"That...D-Didn't happen! IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" He fumed in anger and stormed off to his room. Once nside he fell onto his bed and cursed. That wasn't right!

He could taste the inside of her mouth still! HE FELT LIKE A PERVERT! He blushed and buried his head into his pillow. That stupid massage had brought this on! No. This had to be his dads fault! His father had let that girl in the house when Tomoe was just fine with his life! He was okay being alone! To be honest it suited him; To be quiet and not talkative. Now?

Now he was sticking his tongue into some girls throat! A girl he said he would only respect! THAT WASN'T RESPECT! IT WAS FAR FROM IT!

Tomoe flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Was he a pervert? That couldn't be the case...He looked at his clock and winced. Maybe he should brush his teeth? _Afterall, He could still taste her mouth, and it was making him all jittery! Which wasn't his thing at all..._

His lips were tingling. Tomoe touched his lips and swore.. It was just respect! IT HAD TO BE THAT WAY! Because...What was he supposed to do, If it...Got to be more than that?


	10. Do I Have A Crush?

Tomoe looked at his alarm clock. It was late int the night and he just couldn't sleep! His mouth was still tingling and when he looked inthe mirror he noticed his lips were a bit red. CRAP! It wouldn't go away! The teen shuttered; Nanami must of kissed him to hard or something... He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at his roof. Sleep was not going to come to him; and he had brushed his teeth about twelve times already...

He pulled his covers up to his chin and looked around his dark room. His father was probably asleep; It was just the other day that Tomoe decided to tell his father everything, But now? Was he supposd too? He shutterd again.

He came to a decision, _'He had too...'_

Tomoe got up and walked out of his room into the dark hallway. Then he made his way to his fathers door. He almost turned around...This was stupid! Like a little child asking for a fathers advice. He turned to leave when the door flew open. Tomoe glanced at his father and furrowed his brow.

"Dad?" He whispered.

Mikage looked at him confused, " Tomoe? Why are you up? I was going to get some water.." He titled his head to the side and felt the teens head, " Do you not feel well?"

Tomoe paused and looked down, " Can we talk...Alone?"

* * *

><p>Mikage looked at Tomoe and nodded. His son was sitting on the bed with a large pillow in his clenched hands. He looked frustrated and the dad was surprised that feathers didn't fly everywhere. Tomoe looked like he was going to kill something.<p>

"What was it you needed to talk about?" Mikage sat in his office chair.

He watched as Tomoe shot his gaze to the floor. The white haired teen looked panicked.

"Respect is treating someone with honor right?" Tomoe whispered.

Mikage's eyes widened. The last time they talked about respect was when they were conversing about Nanami. Now Tomoe was barley even moving his mouth as if something had hit him in the gut.

"Yes, And you treat them kindly. Sometimes it hard to do but I'm sure-"

Tomoe's head jerked up and his snapped out something that shocked Mikage, " Is sticking your tongue down their throat honorable!?" His eyes shimered with innocence.

Mikage stared at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Tomoe must of noticed this because he looked down a bit irritated.

"Sticking...Tongue...What?"

Thats when Tomoe's face pinkened. The father bit his lip and then coughed, " How do you know about that type of kiss!?"

Tomoe looked up annoyed, " I wasn't born yesterday dad."

Mikage winced, Why did that make since?

"Are we talking about someone you know?"

Tomoe blushed and looked away, " Of course not..Its just a question!"

"Tomoe..." Mikage looked at him and crossed his arms.

Thats when Tomoe looked down and nodded.

"N-Nanami..Wanted to redo her first kiss. It was my first kiss too so, She wanted us to redo it to make it better..."

Mikage smirked, " Did you two kiss?"

Tomoe adverted his eyes, " Um..._Maybe?"_

"Oh?"

"And; Um..." Tomoe bit his lip and looked up, " I don't talk about things like this, You could at least make it easier on me!" He nearly screamed.

Mikage sighed and nodded. He sat down beside Tomoe and looked at him, "Did you two kiss?"

"Y-Yes..." The teen whispered it out and it took a while for Mikage to understand what he just said. _Tomoe and Nanami kissed on their own free will? _

"So, What was it like?"

Tomoe growled and flopped backward. He then placed a pillow over his head and started mumbling a lot of things that Mikage couldn't understand. The father sighed and yanked the pillow away; He looked at Tomoe, Who was red. Thats when he realized the red tint to Tomoe's mouth. Like someone thing had sucked a bit to hard on his lips..He blinked and looked again.

"Tomoe..._What was it like?!"_

The teen looked at a wall and huffed out an annoyed sigh, " I never kissed anyone before okay? So forgive me if you don't understand... But..." He voice dropped to a mumble. A forced mumble, "_I... Well, What you call,...We...Kissed with our tongues?"_

The air grew quiet...

"YOU WHAT!?" Mikage nearly fell over in shock.

Not his son! His son was shut in to romance! How was this even possible? Forget respect! To kiss that passionatly? That was... A blooming romance in the heart of a young boy.

Tomoe didn't Respect Nanami...He had a crush on her; and he was denying it.

The teen looked down; shame on his face, " I...It wasn't supposed to be like that! OKAY!? And I get it...If you don't understand. I..JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!"

Mikage blinked at Tomoe's outburst, " Tomoe..Are you sure that your feelings for Nanami are respect?"

The teen cursed and flopped over on his side.

"Because." Mikage paused, " It sounds like you Li-"

"I DO NOT!"

His teenage son covered his head with the pillow again, " Who would like that block-head!?

Mikage smirked and crossed his arms, " Yep..You like her."

His son glared at him evilly. Then the teen swore and trued his back on his father.

"It's not like that! WHY WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON AN IDIOT!? I'm not stupid."

The father smiled, " I never said you were. Nanami is a nice girl; and she seems to like you too..."

Tomoe glared at him and Mikage stopped mid-sentence.

"I-Don't-Like-Her."

The dad sighed, " Well, Have you been jealous before?"

Tomoe didn't answer as he glanced at a wall.

"You've kissed, Thats obvious."

Again no answer.

"Your really different around her.."

Tomoe looked at his father, " What?"

"I can't put my finger on it; But you let her massage your shoulder and, " Mikage smiled, " You repayed her by massaging your tongues together!"

Tomoe threw the pillow at his fathers head and stood up, " I'm going to bed! This is the last time I talk to you! Your a total tease dad!"

Mikage laughed, " But, If you don't like her then there's nothing to tease!"

Tomoe froze and tinted pink, " S-Shut up! I'm tired now..."

"Okay Goodnight! I hope you dream about Nanami!"

Tomoe looked at him, " Mikage.."

"Okay, Okay...I'll stop; but, You really need to think about it. I mean; Having a crush on someone wouldn't be that bad. "

"It would be a nightmare." Tomoe turned on his heel and stormed out. Mikage chuckled to himself.

"Oh Yeah, He has a crush on her."

Mikage leaned back and stared at his ceiling; thinking hard about this fact. His son; The one who hated everybody, had a crush on a girl! It was something that Mikage knew would come but was surprised that it was here; but of course Tomoe was eighteen. It was bound to happen, but to Tomoe? Mikage chuckled.

It was late,SO this had to be important for his son. Tomoe had a thing about keeping to himself. He usually slept all night long...He remembered when Tomoe was younger...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

"M-M-Mikage-y!" The little white haired toddler cried as he ran up to his new foster parent. The blond haired man had been visiting for quite some time now and he had finally decided to take Tomoe in. This ophanage was cld at times and the kids seemed to pick Tomoe as their next target. He was the shortest in the group...

What confused the an was that Tomoe was running Away from him.

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME!" Tomoe ran and hid behind a pillar.

Mikage looked at him confused and walked around to the toddlers hiding spot. The child looked at him with wide violet eyes; then a hard glare appeared. A glare that Mikage had started to find very amusing. He knelt down and looked at Tomoe.

"Why are you taking me? You'll just bring me back!" Tomoe screamed in hurt.

The man sighed. He had heard that people would bring Tomoe back because he was a very quiet boy; but also he could get VERY Violent. A large bruise on the boys arm proved it.

"I' not going to take you back..."

The little boy pouted, " You will.. Just like the others."

His little eyes adverted to the floor and a little sob escaped his mouth. Mikage sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I'm not going to leave. I have a nice house with lots of stairs. I even fixed a room up just for you! Its a big room," Mikage looked at him, " Could you handle a big room?"

Tomoe looked at him with curiousity, " Y-Yes Mikage-y." The boys words slurred out in a puddle of sobs and uncontrolled pouts.

"Good.." Mikage held the boys hand and let him watch as he signed the papers to take him home.

When they got home the white haired toddlers mouth fell open. The house was a lot bigger then the big man let on!

"Mister? You live here?!"

Mikage nodded and Tomoe's eyes widened. The man chuckled to himself.

"My wife isn't home right now so I'll show you to your room!"

Tomoe trudged into the white house and looked up. His beanie hat fell to the floor in a pile and Mikage took his coat. He noticed that the kids boots were too big for him; because he seemed to topple around the hallway.

"Here's your room."

Tomoe waited quietly and rocked back and forth on his furrowed his brow; Tomoe was very quiet but he didn't seem violent. Once the door was open Tomoe become extremely quiet. He peeked into the door and blinked.

"M-Mikage-y? This place is big..."

Tomoe looked up and pouted, " And...I'm Really small."

Mikage chuckled, " And its very late. Would like to go to sleep?"

The littlw boy nodded as a large yawn came out of him. Mikage lifted him up to the bed and the toddler cuddled the pillow.

"Let me tell you a story!"

Tomoe glared again, " A story really?"

The man smiled, " Yep! Once there was a princess.."

"Grr...Who likes princesses!? Their girls and girls are icky!"

"Oh? So you don't like any girls?"

Tomoe shook his head, " NO! Girls make me feel weird!" The little boys face flushed a light pink.

The older man chuckled, " SO, You don't like, like any girls?"

Tomoe snarled, " NO!"

"Promise me you'll tell me when you like someone?"

The child looked at him, " You mean..In the way that you like your wife?"

Mikage smiled, " Yeah..."

"I'll try Mikage-y, But it will be hard."

The father smiled and sat back, " How about an action story? With NO GIRLS!"

"YEAH!"

Mikage laughed. This kid was so simple and sweet; and yet he was broken. Broken because he was abandoned by his real parents. Now, Mikage was sure he would never be alone.

* * *

><p>The little child looked around the door and looked around. His adoptive father was no where in place! Good. He quickly walked to his mothers bedroom and looked in her mirror. He didn't know why but His father didn't sleep with his mother. Not like the other parents. He shrugged it off . Tomoe looked around and found her skin make-up.<p>

Phew, That was good he found it. He dipped his little fingers in it and rubbed in on his black eye. He had gotten into a fight at school and if his foster father saw it he would be sure to get rid of him; and Tomoe didn't want that! He was the nicest foster he ever had. The other ones treated him like he was a shut in.

He finished rubbing the medicine and ran out of the room. Tomoe was sure he wasn't being watched until.

"What are you doing Tomoe?"

The small child froze and slowly turned around to see Mikage leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I was looking for something."

Mikage smirked and knelt down to the kids eye sight, " Well Then, Why do you smell like cosmetics?"

The kid blinked. The skin cover up smelled? Mikage rubbed a little off and frowned.

"Why are you hiding this from me?"

Tomoe looked down and glared, " Why? You would just get rid of me..."

The older man sighed, " Kido; I'm not gonna get rid of you. Now show me your eye.."

He stood and guided Tomoe to the kitchen where he rubbed the make-up off and placed ice on his eye. The boy winced and held it in place.

"Now, What happened?"

Tomoe growled in annoyance, " Its that stupid Mizuki Yonomories fault!"

"Yonomori?"

"He called Mr. Mikage a dead beat..."

The man sighed, " Call me dad; and just ignore him okay? He's just jealous!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and bit his lip at the pain in his eye. Mikage sighed and looked at it.

"He got you good."

Tomoe smiled sheepishly, " I made his nose bleed. So this isn't nothing.."

"WHAT!?"

The toddler looked down and bit his lip.

"You need to be more careful Tomoe."

"Mikage-y's not gonna leave me; Is he?" Tears welled up in Tomoe's eyes.

"What? No, No, No..." Mikage smiled and hugged the child, " I'm not leaving...

...But you are in trouble for getting into a fight."

"EH!?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Flashback<strong>_

Mikage chuckled. At least Tomoe's first kiss didn't go the way his did. The first girl he kissed he ended up head butting her when they leaned in. He sighed; So was the Mikage bloodline. He head butted his first kiss and Tomoe's first kiss was forced. Nanami pulled him by his shirt collar and kissed the poor kid. Yep...Maybe it was a curse to forever have strange first kisses.

"Um..."

Mikage looked at his doorway; There stood Tomoe with a flushed face.

"I left my pillow in here..."

Mikage smiled and tossed it to him.

"Um...Mikag-Dad?"

"Hum?"

"Sorry...For getting mad like that." Tomoe looked up and cursed, " I don't like her..."

"And if you do?"

The teen grew quiet and then looked away, " Night dad..."

Mikage sighed, " Goodnight Tomoe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day<strong>_

Nanami sighed in relief. School was over for today! That was a good thing because Nanami wasn't listening anyway...

_Tomoe kissed back_

Nanami chewed her lip and blushed a deep red. Ah, She didn't think he would actually kiss her! She was just joking and then? He agreed... But there was thing that annoyed her. He kissed her and then said it didn't happen. He hated it! He HATED KISSING HER! Tomoe already make it clear that he didn't like her.

_But...He stuck his tongue in her mouth!_

Nanami slammed her locker shut and then rushed towards the door. When she was outside she breathed in the rain air. It smelt good... She tossed her hair and started her long walk home.

Why did he agree? It could be because she ruined his first kiss already anyway. She sighed; now she felt guilty. Nanami kicked a pebble as she neared the house. So what he didn't like her? That didn't mean she had to stop liking him! As long as she liked him and he talked to her, then she was okay for now. She was okay...

* * *

><p>Tomoe sighed and turned to TV Channel. He didn't sleep at all last night. His dad kept saying he was developing feelings for Nanami! The teen chuckled to himself, That was stupid! Him like Nanami?<p>

He stood up and stretched his injured shoulder.  
>Why would he like a block head!? She was stupid and annoying and <em>Cute...<em>

The teen nearly choked and looked down. Why thoughts were so troubling! What would he do if he liked a girl? It would be his firsat time having romantic feelings... He jerked his head around and swore. NO! He couldn't have a _crush. OH CRAP!? _His shoulders sagged as panic set in, She was not cute! He didn't LIKE HER! He felt his face burn. _No way...Maybe..._Tomoe's hands shook.

DID HE HAVE A CRUSH ON NANAMI?!


	11. The Rare Glare

Tomoe yawned for the tenth time today. He was SO tired right now; but maybe thats because he didn't sleep last night. No way was he going to! He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss; and it was making him go on edge. The teen rolled his eyes and opened a book.

The thing was that he didn't want to read. Tomoe stood up and pulled on a jacket; making sure not the hurt his shoulder. Then he walked outside towards the park. It was so cold today; but he didn't want to go back to the house. He walked to the park and then snorted. Maybe he didn't want to be here either..It was a weekday and kids were screaming and hanging upside down on the slides. He HATED all this noise! Tomoe rolled his eyes and continued to walk.

It was really cold today; He could even see his breath. The teen grunted; if he stayed out here he would get sick..Again. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and continued to walk. Wasn't school releasing at this time of day? The white haired teen stopped in front of the school and watched people pour out.

"Omg...Its that guy! He broke that first years nose.."

Tomoe paused, Was someone talking about him?

"Yeah, He's so Hot! But so dangerous!" A random girl wailed, " That poor first year. He just came back to school yesterday!"

Tomoe ground his teeth; Yonomori was already back at school? So he was banded longer... Tomoe rolled his eyes and prepared to leave. The cold was getting to his head.

"Tomoe?"

A familiar voice reached his ears and he turned around quickly. There stood Nanami with a weird beanie hat. It had cat ears and he found himself staring at it in disbelief..

"What are you doing here?"

Tomoe snapped out of his gaze and sighed, " You idiot, I can walk as I please."

"Oh so you were walking?" Nanami pulled her scarf tighter, " You should wear a thicker coat Tomoe; Its very cold out here."

He glared at her, His thoughts were bothering him lately. Maybe a little more than usual. He had pushed the stupid idea of having a crush on her out of his mind but he was starting to get this sick feeling. Its as if he was denying something that he shouldn't.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his forehead. He looked down at Nanami and cursed.

"What are you doing you Block-head."

Nanami furrowed her brow, " Your not warm yet... Your face is really red."

Tomoe's eyes widened and he yanked her hand off of his head, " Stop lying!"

She blinked, " I'm not. You must be cold.." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around Tomoe's neck. Instead of tying it she yanked his head down to her eye level. He blinked as his skin burned. Crap! He had to stop this stupid reaction; and being this close to this girl wasn't helping!

Thats when Tomoe noticed this red-headed guy surrounded by a bunch of girls. The teen blinked and noticed he had a constant eye on Nanami.

"Whos that?"

Nanami sighed and pulled his head closer to hers.

"It's a pop-star named Kurama. He won't leave me alone Tomoe. "

Her face was getting close. Tomoe chewed his lip; Stupid girl. What was she doing?

"I have to convince him I'm not interested and yet I want to be friends!"

"Oh? And what's your stupid plan? I bet it involves a gift-basket right?" He snickered in amusment. She blushed.

"N-No..I'm smarter then that!"

"So how are you going to convince him to leave you alone?"

The girl giggled; and then placed a soft kiss against his cheek. She sucked lightly and pulled away. Their faces were mear inches from each other; then Nanami smiled and backed up. Tomoe blinked in surprise as she tied her scarf.

"Your my body guard!"

Tomoe ground his teeth. His heart was racing; He was really close to kissing her! RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL! He swallowed. Controling himself was harder then he thought it would be.

"I will not guard a block-head!" Tomoe spat out annoyed.

"As a favor?"

"NO!"

And so they started to walk home. Nanami was bugging him the whole time asking him to be her protection. Stupid girl. She didn't understand that he was already feared in school. So even if she wanted protection she wouldn't need it. The women wouldn't leave him alone so people stayed away from her.

They walked in the brisk wind. They were suddenly soaked by a downpour. Tomoe swore. Why didn't he see this type of weather coming!? They ran to the house. The teen wiggled the door and sighed. IT WAS LOCKED! ON ALL THE DAYS TO BE LOCKED!

Tomoe stood on the tips of his toes and felt around the top of the door. His father had to have a key somewhere! His fingers brushed against some cold medal but to his dismay it was nothing helpful.

"Um Tomoe?"

He glared at Nanami as he shivered under his wet clothes, " What!?"

She pulled something out of her hair and he watched a few few thick waves of hair fall in front of her eyes. He reached forward to wipe them away but stopped himself. Would that be smart? To touch her in such a familiar way? The girl smiled and stuck the pin into the door knob. Nanami wiggled it around until Tomoe heard a clicking noise. The door creaked open and Tomoe blinked in shock.

"Where did you learn that!?"

Nanami smirked, " My dad. He was a good for nothing but he did know a few things!"

Tomoe felt himself smile, " My Mom...She was like that."

The girl looked at him surprised and Tomoe adverted his eyes quickly. He wrapped his arms around himself and shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go inside."

* * *

><p>One inside Nanami went to the bathroom; stripped and bathed. She was so cold that the water steamed against her skin. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked in the mirror. Nanami brushed her hair lightly and dressed. She put on a white fluffy bath robe. Soon she was done and out of the bathroom. Tomoe's hair was wet but he was wearing dry clothes.<p>

Nanami noticed him wince.

"You should take your medicine.."

He glared at her, " My medicine makes me groggily. Sometimes I do things that I don't remember when I take that crap!"

She sighed and went to get the medicine. She got the pills and thrust them at him.

"Take them..It will take an hour or so for it to be in your system anyway!"

Tomoe grunted and grabbed the pills. He jerked his head back and swallowed them. They tasted horrible! He gagged but regained his composure.

"There.."

Nanami smiled and flopped down on the floor.

"Oh wow...This carpet is soft!" She laughed and moved her arms around like she was making a snow angel or something.

Tomoe rolled his eyes and flopped down beside her. He didn't know why but he wanted to feel the carpet. It was soft. He put a hand over his move and chuckled.

"What is it Tomoe?"

"Your...Your so weird!" He burst out laughing and he hugged his side.

Nanami playfully hit him, " Am Not!"

He tried to calm down his laughter and the room grew quiet. Nanami looked over at Tomoe with curiousity.

"Hey Tomoe?"

"Hum?"

She twindled her hair, " What was your mother like?"

Tomoe's eyes widened as his stomach turned. He didn't want to talk about this..

"She, Was horrible." He whispered it out into the air. For some reason he knew it was true and yet he hated saying it, " She left my dad..And me."

"Oh..How is she now?"

Tomoe stared up at the roof, " She dead."

It grew quiet and Tomoe just wanted to be alone. Or maybe he didn't? He was okay right now..Talking with Nanami like this. It was comforting..

"My mom died in a car wreck.."

Tomoe paused and looked at Nanami, " What?"

"My mom. She died in a car wreck. It crashed and she was badly burned..They rushed her to the hospital along with me. She didn't make it though."

Tomoe sighed. Nanami's voice sounded so sad... He didn't like that. He wanted her to laugh like earlier.

"What happened to you?"

Nanami chuckled, " I have glass in my leg. They couldn't remove it all the way. So I can't walk to much and running is hard."

Tomoe sucked in his breath. That was right...She limped when they were running in the rain. He thought she was being funny or something, he didn't know it was a scar from the past.

The white haired teen winced at the pain in his shoulder. He was starting to feel his medicine take affect. Maybe he should stop this conversation? Like he said..His medicine made him weird. He didn't act like himself when he took it..

"Hey Tomoe?"

He looked up and froze. She was leaning her head over his; her bright brown eyes staring down at him.

"W-What?"

"Are you hungry? I am..." She pouted and he frowned.

"Your always hungry." He chuckled and then caught himself. Crap, It was starting, " I mean...Your a pig. Don't eat so much!"

Nanami frowned and leaned down closer, " Your MEAN!"

His eyes travled over her features, She had nice hair; beatiful eyes. She was flat chested but did that matter? And her mouth was so..._Kissable..._

"And Your _cute..."_ The words left his mouth before he could stop them. **_CRAP! CRAP, CRAP!_** He blushed and looked away from her, _**( Which was hard since she was leaning over him..)**_

Nanami blinked in surprise, " Um, Ah..."

"I did not mean that." Tomoe muttered, Nanami pouted.

"I meant.." Oh Crap! What was he doing? He was feeling funny; his vision was blurry and he wanted to laugh. Tomoe pulled her face close to his and smirked,

"Your attractive...And Hot."

Nanami's eyes grew wide as Tomoe connected their lips. She gasped as Tomoe kissed her lightly. Softy, and not to harsh. Tomoe blushed as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He chuckled and continued to run it to her cheek. He bit down lightly on her cheek and sucked lighty. Nanami suddenly pushed him away.

"T-Tomoe! Your medicine!"

He kissed her again; Satisfacton going through him. He pulled away; his breath failing to return.

Thats when Tomoe bit his lip and sat up quickly. Sadly their heads hit and they both fell over in a heap. They moaned in severe pain,_** ( Its the Mikage Blood line** **curse..)**_ The white haired teen blushed red and stood up. What did he just do!? He coughed and looked away in embarrassment,

"S-Sorry..That.." He cursed.

THAT STUPID MEDICINE!

"T-Tomoe...Your medicine is getting to you, Go to bed!" Nanami looked at him worried _**( And maybe a bit annoyed. )**_

He nodded, " That was nothing! It was..." He paused and grabbed the couch for support. He got dizzy for a minute.

"TOMOE!"

Nanami ran over to him and grabbed his shirt; trying to keep him upright; but it was too late..

The teen tripped and fell to the ground in a heap. Nanami fell on top of Tomoe; knocking the breath out of him.

He blushed and started to stand up when the air grew cold. The hair on the back of Tomoe's neck stood on end. He looked over him and his eyes grew wide.

"D-Dad! I thought you were doing your report for work!" Tomoe spat out in shock. There stood his father with his arms crossed. He was clearly examining the scene closely. It didn't look like he approved at all..

"And I thought you were recovering?" He glared at Tomoe. Oh crap...That glare was _**REALLY**_ rare.

The air grew quiet. This was not what it looked like! The teen had his back planted firmly against the floor with a girl in a bathrobe on top of him. There was no way he could explain this one...

He was so Dead...

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Getting in trouble again Tomoe? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...<em>**


	12. Rejected?

Mikage saw Tomoe tense up underneath the robed girl. A lot of thoughts went through the mans head as he watched them. Nanami stared at him with wide eyes and Tomoe looked like he was going to die.

He would have smirked; but only because he saw her fall. Honestly he was in the kitchen the whole time. Ease dropping like any father would do. Mikage was writing his work report in his bedroom when he heard them come in. Then he moved his laptop to the kitchen when Nanami was in the shower and Tomoe was changing in his room. He also heard everything that was said between them; including the things Tomoe said when he went into a dizzy spell.

That meant the whole, Your Cute; Hot and attractive. Yep, he believed thats what his son said.

Tomoe looked at Mikage with wide eyes. His back was being pushed into the floor and he pale. Nanami suddenly tumbled off Tomoe and sat beside him; still staring at Mikage with wide eyes. The dad smirked,

"What should I say about this?"

Tomoe bit his lip and then stared at the roof, " I don't know myself." He muttered out into the air.

Then Mikage burst out laughing; He watched Tomoe get really confused.

"I saw the whole thing you two..Tomoe," He walked over to his son and tapped him in the side with his foot, " Get up."

The teen blinked and sat up quickly. Nanami blushed and stood up, She was shaking.

"I'm going to my room..." She laughed nervously and ran off.

Once alone Tomoe looked at Mikage annoyed, " What are you doing?"

Mikage smiled and helped Tomoe stand up off the floor, " I could ask you the same thing.."

Tomoe looked away and glared blankly at a wall. His hair was still damp from the pouring rain outside and Mikage smiled.

"You want some tea?"

Tomoe looked at him and nodded slowly. The kid looked tired; but the father didn't think that was from the medicine. He walked to the kitchen with his son and poured the teen some tea. Tomoe sipped it and looked at Mikage.

"Dad?"

"Hum?"

"Did you know that Mizuki is back at school already?" Tomoe looked at his father and the man sighed.

"Yes, You were suspended longer due to your last incident."

Tomoe glared at his tea and then to Mikage's surprise drank it quickly. He chugged it down and then looked at his father,

"I want more.."

Mikage poured him another cup and Tomoe laid his head on the table, " I hate school."

The older man chuckled, " This I know."

He sat aross from Tomoe and looked at his laptop screen. He wasn't expecting anything to interrupt the silence but Tomoe seemed frustrated; maybe even mad.

" I HATE Her." Tomoe swore and looked at his father square in the eye, "I have decided this. That I hate her... I will stay away from her. She is nothing but a filthy girl who doesn't know her place!"

Mikage blinked and then titled his head, " What? But I thought I just heard you call her attractive?"

Tomoe swallowed some more tea and looked down, " I am not good with people Mikage. Whats the point in acting this way towards someone like her? We can't be friends..I would ruin it."

"With your feelings for her?"

The air grew quiet and Tomoe looked away. Embarrassment flashed across his face, " I...Do not have feelings for her."

Mikage sighed, " You sure about that?"

"I am." Tomoe answered without hesitation. His face was blank of emotion as he stood up.

"When do I go back to school?"

The father sighed. Why would his son act so stubbornly? Did his mother really do this to him? It made him mad, To think That Tomoe hated even the slightest show of emotion. He looked confused as he said that he didn't like her. As if he wasn't somewhere else..

"In two days."

Tomoe coughed and looked at him ticked off, " MIKAGE! You could've told me!"

"Ah, Sue me."

The teen fumed and nearly threw his cup into the sink. Instead he leaned on the counter and breathed out, " I'm going to bed."

Mikage nodded a bit concerned. There was something wrong with his son. But what?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later At School**_

Tomoe chewed his lip in irritation. People had been stared all day; and when he looked at them they would look away as if he would kill them with his gaze. He honestly didn't care, it just eant he didn't have to deal with them. What really was bothering him was his english test.

He stared at the grade and cursed. It was make-up test, So nothing turned out right.

He leaned his head on his hand and sighed. If this kept up the teacher would talk to his father. Again. Tomoe heard the bell go off and he stood up. His gaze jumped to Nanami's desk and he cursed. It was pointless to keep looking. He did say he hated her..

He walked to the hallway and paused. Speaking of Nanami...

She stood with her back against the lockers and a nervous look on her face. That red-headed guy was back. He looked like he was talking to her but Nanami seemed on edge. The man grabbed her wrist; and although his face was smiling, Nanami looked like she could cry.

Tomoe ground his teeth and started to walk towards them; but he stopped. He...HATED her..Right? That meant that taking up for her was useless.

He turned around but stopped when he heard something. Something that made him turn around and get in the red-heads face.

"TOMOE!" Nanami screamed out in fear.

The tean stopped and gently took her wrist away from the red-head.

"Leave her alone.."

The man smiled," Ah, Your that guy, Tomoe right? Kurama is my name."

" I didn't ask for your name! I told you to leave Nanami alone." Tomoe growled.

He didn't have to have feelings for her to protect her. She lived with him so he would do his best to keep her safe. Like if she was a family member.

Kurama smirked, " Why? She is single.."

Nanami whimpered, " I don't like you! Idiot!"

Tomoe blinked as Nanami stomped on Kurama's foot and brought his arm to his back, " DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Kurama grunted and then looked at her, " Why? You like someone else?"

"YES!" Nanami screamed and then stopped. She blinked and her face flushed a bit.

Tomoe felt himself step back; No way was he getting in this conversation.

"Then, " Kurama chuckled, " Why don't you tell him. Right here, Right now. Tell him you have feelings for him; And by him..I mean Tomoe of course."

Nanami released Kurama's arm and pouted. She looked hurt and then Tomoe swore.

"It will never happen. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR HER!" The words left his mouth and Nanami blinked in surprise.

"T-Tomoe.."

"NO!" Tomoe screamed, " I DON'T LIKE YOU! SO BACK OFF!"

He turned his back and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He didn't like her! It would never happen.. He would make sure of it. Being alone was something he was alright with; and even if they were friends. That was okay; but kissing each other just made him confused. It messed with him to much..

Then he heard a whimper. His muscles tensed; like he was hit with something from behind.

"Y-You.. "

Tomoe glanced over his shoulder in surprise._ Nanami was crying.._

"YOUR A JERK! You..Said, I was cute!"

"Forget that! I was groggliy because of my pain medicine!" He spat out annoyed.

Kurama smirked at the argument and started to back away as Nanami got in Tomoe's face.

"You don't like me!?"

"NO!" He said it again. Tomoe bit his lip as hurt flashed through the girls eyes. She looked down and he saw her tears fall. Then she turned around and started to run down the hallway.

Tomoe's eyes widened. For some reason his chest hurt; Like he had lost his best friend or something. He felt himself look down. The teen cursed. How could she be his friend if she was running away?

Tomoe found himself running after her; His breathing heavy, " Nanami! Be reasonable!"

He started to catch up to her when she gasped and grabbed her leg in pain. Then she crumbled to the floor and wailed. Tomoe felt his breath leave him as he ran up to her quickly.

"Nanami, Are you-"

"Shut Up! If you don't like me then you can just stay away! And another thing..." She looked at him while she held her leg, " Don't touch me."

Tomoe froze at the look in her eyes. They were flaming as her anger built up. She tried to stand up but instead she gasped in pain.

"Nanami, You can't walk like that!"

"Stay away." She spat out and Tomoe blinked. It was as if she was his most hated person. It looked like she wanted to kill him and in a way she couldn't do that. He died a long time ago already.

"Ow." Nanami whimpered out in pain.

"Let me help." Tomoe spat out. He didn't know why. The words tasted like sand paper. Yes he rejected her. It wasn't the first time he rejected someone; but it still was different.

"NO, I can get up myself." She gripped the wall and tried her best to steady herself; but she soon fell again.

"Let me help this one time." Tomoe looked down at her. His shoulder was still healing and she would he heavier than expected but he made her hurt herself. He hurt her; but it had to be that way. Being friends was the best way. Romance wasn't his thing..

Nanami looked up him and then nodded slowly; finally giving in. Tomo bent down and wrapped his arms around Nanami. He slipped an arm under her legs and carried her bridal style. This was the first time he carried a woman like this. It was embarrassing!

To his added embarrassment Nanami buried her head into Tomoe's chest and sighed. He felt heat rise up the back of his neck as he held her. Crap.

"Let's go home."

"Doesn't this hurt?" Nanami whispered out.

He looked down at her surprised.

"Your shoulder I mean.."

He shook his head, " No. Its comfortable.." Tomoe suddenly bit his tongue hard and looked ahead. Crap; his words slipped.

Nanami nuzzled her face into his shoulder and sighed against it. Tomoe bit his lip.. He made her cry. Again; he seemed to be good at that. What was wrong with being friends?

* * *

><p>Mikage opened the door shocked to see his son carrying Nanami. He looked depressed and Nanami was sleeping peacefully.<p>

The father ushered Tomoe into the house and watched him lay Nanami down on the couch. Then his shoulders sagged and he glanced at his dad.

"What happened?"

"She confessed."

Mikage blinked and looked at Tomoe, " What? To who? DID HE HURT HER!?"

Mikage watched Tomoe looked away, The he muttered something shocking.

"No...I hurt her. She confessed to me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-Oh..I think Tomoe might be taking this denial thing a little to far!<strong>_


	13. An Incident

"No, I hurt her. She confessed to me."

Mikage paused as Tomoe stared at the sleeping girl. He had a sick feeling rising in his stomach,

"You rejected her?"

Tomoe nodded and then covered is face with his hands, " Oh god..I don't know what to do."

The father sighed. He didn't know either. Tomoe looked completely stressed out. Mikage patted his shoulder and Tomoe swore outloud. The dad's eyes grew wide at the sudden use of language and Tomoe looked at him with regret.

"She hurt herself dad. It's all my fault!" The teen looked like he was shaking and Mikage swallowed the forming lump in his throat.

"We can take her to the doctor's. I'm sure she just overworked herself.."

Tomoe shook his head and then whimpered, " Why?"

Mikage cocked his head to the side, " Why what?"

"Why does she like me? I didn't do anything! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID!"

Mikage quickly waved his hand to calm the teen down, " Just calm down kido. Why don't we go and get something to eat, Eh?"

The teen looked at him confused and the father smiled, " Nanami will be asleep for a while and I think you need a breather."

Tomoe bit his lip and nodded...

* * *

><p>Tomoe dipped a french fry in ketup and plopped it into his mouth. It had been a while since he and his dad went to get a burger. The fries were perfect at the resurant his dad had taken him too. The place was his favorite as a kid and he would often go here on birthdays; And occasions where he needed to let off some steam.<p>

"Okay so she confessed and you turned her down; then she ran down the hall?"

Tomoe nodded and took a long drink of soda. He then looked at his dad and plopped another french fry into his mouth.

"Yeah, I mean..How was I supposed to take that? She did it so suddenly..." He swallowed and sighed.

" Well, Girls can do that to ya..." Mikage trailed off as if he was in deep thought.

Tomoe shook his head and sighed, " I don't get it.. I mean. Her?"

Mikage smirked, " Well yeah. She's nice; and you know..Her mother was too."

Tomoe paused, " You knew her mother?"

"Yep, Dated her for a short time."

Tomoe suddenly started coughing. He took a sip of his drink and then stared at his father with wide eyes, "EH!?"

Mikage chuckled, " Yep, Gwen was her name. She had brownish red hair and beautiful eyes. We dated in highschool. Sadly things came up and I went to college. She didn't want a life like that. So she stayed in town. She got married and had a child."

Tomoe sighed and propped his head up on his hand, " Whats wrong with being friends?"

"Do you honestly look at Nanami as a friend?" Mikage furrowed his brow and the teen blushed.

"I well Uh,"

"What I think is that you just don't want something like that; and its understandable."

Tomoe slumped in his chair and his eyes grew dull, " I don't like her.."

"Oh is that so?" Mikage laughed as he took a bite his burger. He watched Tomoe scurm around in his seat uncomfortably. This kid was so blind.

"What? Tomoe spat out.

Mikage shrugged his shoulders, " Your face is red."

Tomoe blushed even more and looked down at his food, " Is not."

The father chuckled. Something told him that Tomoe had feelings for Nanami but he no idea himself. He guessed it was a teenage thing.

The white haired teen look a large bite of his food and looked up with innocent eyes. Mikage cracked up laughing and for the first time in a while Tomoe smiled. Relief flooded into Mikage. He thought this whole confession thing would damage Tomoe emotionaly, but something told him that its was just confusing to the kid.

Tomoe swallowed and sighed, " I think I'll keep my distance from Nanami for a while. She seemed really upset." The teen bit his lip and sighed.

"Yes Maybe; but don't totally ignore her. Thats not the answer. You would only hurt her more."

Tomoe nodded and looked at his father.

Mikage laughed and paid their bill, " Come on. Let's go home."

Tomoe nodded and grabbed his coat..

* * *

><p>Tomoe stared at the stop light and shivered. The night was cold and he didn't doubt that snow would be here soon. He turned on the heated seat and watched the light turn green. Now there was a stop sign for the other lane to stop but Tomoe saw it before it happened.<p>

He sat up quickly as a red car started to speed towards them.

"DAD!"

The man gasped as Tomoe grabbed the wheel and yanked it sideways. Their car spun around and the speeding car only lightly grazed their bumper. Tomoe's head jerked forward and his seat beat held him in place.

He winced and mumbled a few things under his breath. The belt burned the skin of his already injured shoulder; but thats not what was worrying him.

"D-Dad?"

Mikage blinked and looked at Tomoe. Panic filled the mans eyes, " Tomoe? Are you okay!?"

Tomoe looked at his father and whimpered, " That idiot almost hit us!"

They both sat their and winced. Tomoe felt somthing tickle his lip and he swept a hand over his mouth. He was shocked to see a dark crimson on his hand. When he jerked forward his head hit the dash and his teeth had bit down on his lip. Thus causing it to bleed.

"Dad I'm bleeding."

Mikage suddenly gasped, " What?"

Tomoe looked at is panicked father and waved his hands, " I hit my face on the dashboard! I'm fine really!"

Mikage relaxed and then winced, " The car won't start. I think the axel is broken." He looked at Tomoe, " Kido you saved us."

Tomoe shook his head. That was terrifying. Was this what it was like for Nanami? No. It was worse for her.. She lost her mom. Tomoe looked at his father and nearly choked. What if he lost his father tonight? Tomoe covered his mouth as shock went through him.

""D-Dad.. Are you okay?"

Mikage nodded, " I'm fine. I hit my leg though. Crap, I think I might have sprained something."

Thats when a wail reached Tomoe's ears. He looked out the window and gasped in relief. _An amubulance.._

A paramedic tapped on his window and Tomoe slowly opened the door.

"Kid are you okay?"

Tomoe stared at him blankly and the man sighed. The teen didn't know why he didn't answer but, The mans words were beginning to slur. The man knelt down to look at Tomoe eyes. The teen couldn't return the stare without a sharp pain going through his head.

"I think we have a possible concusion here." The paramedic yelled to some more of his buddies.

Tomoe blinked. Did he truly hit his head that hard? He felt his temper and noticed some blood. He turned to look at his father. Some people were helping him out of the car.

The teen looked at the paramedic again and bit his lip. Some people came and shined a bright light into his eyes. He winced and looked away.

"We have a concusion here. Get that older man on a stretcher and help the kid into the ambulance."

Tomoe blinked, " Whats wrong with dad?"

The man smiled, " He only sprained his ankle. You need to worry about your head.."

Tomoe nodded and went to stand; But when he did everything blurred. He grasped his head in pain as the lights of the streets swirled around him.

"Whoa!" The paramedic caught him and helped him into the main car.

"Okay, We need your name and any contacts.."

Tomoe blinked, Contacts? What were they saying?

Mikage winced beside him.

"Stop asked him questioned. Can't you tell my sons in shock!? I'll tell you..."

Mikage ratted off a number and a name. Only did Tomoe catch the last thing that was said.

_"Nanami Momozeno. You need to contact her...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is not a climax chapter kay? I just thought this could twist the plot a bit..<strong>_


	14. Feelings I can't Explain

Nanami moaned as her cell phone vibrated for the fifth time in her pocket. Who could be calling her? She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Not after what happened! It was too painful! The girl sat up and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" She answered in a groggily voice.

"Is this Miss Momozeno?"

Nanami paused. The voice was a professional one.

"Yes, This is she."

"We are sorry to imform you that Mikage and His son have been in an accident. They won't be released tonight.."

Nanami froze, What was this person saying? Accident?!

"Accident?" Tomoe nearly screamed out.

"Yes Ma'am, Car accident."

Nanami nearly doubled over. A CAR ACCIDENT!? The girl felt dizzy. Mr. Mikage? Tomoe? The guy she had feelings for was in an incident? She knew he rejected her; but he still carried her home. No matter what he said, SHE WOULD NOT STOP LIKING HIM!

Nanami stood up quickly and winced. Her head was swimming and her leg was aching. She couldn't walk to the hospital.

"How bad was the accident?"

"Minor injures were received. They're staying over night for twenty-four hour watch."

Nanami huffed out a worried breath and ran her fingers through her hair, " Okay, I'm on my way. Will you take visiters?"

"We usually don't but Mikage said you were like a family member? So, You can stay overnight in a hospital guest room."

The girl sighed and nodded, " I'll be there."

She hung up and stuffed her phone into her pocket . She then started to hop around while pulling on her socks. Nanami couldn't drive yet but she could take the bus!

The girl pulled on her shoes and stormed out the door. She was going to the hospital. She had to help them. So what Tomoe had rejeted her? Maybe one day...He would change his mind; And she would wait for that day...

* * *

><p>Tomoe winced in severe pain as the doctor shined a bright light into his eyes. The teen looked away quickly and held his head. It was throbbing..<p>

"You had a small cut on your temple. Which means you did hit your head. Now. I want you to answer a problem for me. Answer this math problem_."_

Tomoe stared down at the card and bit his lip, " I could tell you but it would take a while. I just can't focus right now."

The man nodded and checked something off on his clipboard.

"Are you tired? Dizzy?"

Tomoe paused and bit his lip, " Um, Ah.. Your moving right?"

The man chuckled, " No."

He checked something else off and then sighed, " Now, Tell me your emotions."

The teen sighed, " Um...Annoyed? I bit worried about all these questions. Embarrassed.."

The man looked at him , " Your moody. Why are you Embarrassed? What happened before the wreck? Can you tell me?"

The man shone another light into Tomoe's eyes and the teen swore at the sharp pain in his head.

"Thats really ticking me off."

"Alright sorry." The doctor smiled.

"Um, I went to a resturant to talk about, A certain subject. Then we got in the car and A red car ran a stop sign..."

The man sighed, " Okay, I can tell you what I think. You have a minor conccusion. This is caused by a sudden jerk in motion. Or a hit. Now you said you hit your head on the dashboard. This caused your brain to bang against your skull."

Tomoe winced and nodded. Then he grasped his head and cursed. Wow, that hurt..

"We'll get you to take a pain medication. You'll be staying at the hospital tonight."

"Okay, Where is my da-"

The man smiled, " He's in the next room."

"Now, You might feel sick. If you need to throw up theres a can by your bed. The best medicine for a conccusion is rest."

The man stood up and a nurse came in. She took Tomoe's blood pressure and gave him the medicine that was required. Tomoe winced. His head was killing him!

Tomoe laid down and rubbed his hands through his hair. He felt so dizzy..

"Tomoe?"

Tomoe looked at the door way and winced.

"D-Dad?"

Mikage limped towards him and put a finger to his lips to quiet his son. His father sat down beside his bed and started to laugh, " I'm not supposed to be out of bed."

Tomoe sat up quicky and then winced. He grabbed his head and Mikage sighed, "They told me you got a conccusion. It hurts eh?"

Tome nodded slowly and gasped in pain, " God...It hurts."

Mikage chuckled, " I'd say so. I called the school already and they excused you."

"I'm gonna fail this year.." Tomoe spat out as he flopped backwards on his pillow.

Mikage sighed, " Not really, You can do make-up classes."

The teen sighed and stared up at the roof. Thats when he heard the clicking of heels and his father tensed. Tomoe smiled,

"Your Busted."

Mikage sighed as the nurse came in and glared, " Mr. Mikage. Lets get you to your room."

The man sighed and stood up slowly, " I have to warn you lady. I can be a BIG problem."

The woman smirked, " I'm sure you can be. Say good night to your son and come on."

Mikage glanced over his shoulder and smiled. He made a stupid tiger like meow and Tomoe nearly gagged.

"No flirting dad."

"Pftt. With her? She's not my taste. I like kind woman.." The man winked.

"KIND EH? Come on, Mister problem.. Get in your room!"

Tomoe and Mikage started to laugh as the woman dragged Mikage away.

"Night Kido."

Tomoe nodded and watched his father get pushed into the other room. He heard the nurse fussing about how she was married anyway. The teen chuckled. What a stupid man..But he was his idiot. SO...

Tomoe looked at the roof and felt his eyes start to droop. He was tired. It had to be due to the conccusion. The teen started to fall asleep...

* * *

><p>Tomoe opened his eyes and winced. The room must of been dark before... He saw the night nurse messing with his IV. He tried to talk but his head swam.<p>

The woman noticed and smiled, " Its a good thing your up. You have a visiter; Let me just say that your girl-friend is pretty."

Tomoe coughed and looked at the woman shocked, " I don't have a girlfriend.."

She looked at him surprised, " Oh Sorry. I guess she's just a friend.."

"Who?" Tomoe sat up and looked at the door.

Thats when he heard heels again. A little head popped into view and he caught a glimpse of brown hair. Nanami walked in with a small limp. Her brown eyes sent shivers down his spine. It was a weird yet..Pleasent feeling. He winced.

Why did he think that? They were friends. Or at least he hoped it was that way. Since earlier that day it seemed like they weren't even that. His eyes widened as she approched him.

Her eyes looked ready to kill as she pulled up a chair. The silence was awkward until Nanami's eyes softened.

"How are you?"

He felt himself shift a bit and then he sighed. There was no avoiding this was there? Before he could answer Nanami ran her finger tips over his temple.

"Did you get cut?"

Tomoe opened his mouth. To be honest he was tired. So very tired; but that wasn't what stopped him from saying something. It was the way his heart sped up at her touch. It was warm and enticing.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Your face is hot. Can you get a fever?"

Tomoe turned his face away from hers, " Its not a fever. Its just because I was sleeping."

She sighed, " Oh, Did I wake you? I already visited Mikage. He seemed alright.."

The white haired teen shook his head, " No, I woke up on my own."

Nanami sighed and got up from the chair she was sitting on. Was she leaving already? He guessed that was okay; since he had hurt her so badly. To his surprise Nanami sat on the foot of his bed.

He winced. She was closer than he would like.

He adverted his gaze from hers and yawned.

Nanami sighed, " How is everything? Do you need anything?"

Tomoe looked at her; a bunch of weird thoughts went through his mind. Like, 'Yeah forgive me?' Or, 'Can you hold my hand?' He winced as his face flushed. Stupid thoughts..They were driving him crazy! Tomoe bit his lip.

"No."

Nanami grasped his hand. Her soft fingers entwined with his and he felt himself freeze.

The girl gave his hand a gente sqeeze and then she let go. Tomoe looked at her confused..

"Get better okay? I hate hospitals you know?"

"I do to.." Tomoe spat out. His throat dry. If his mother was still alive, would she care about this girl in his life? Would she help him understand what was going on? Or would she ignore him?

Nanami paused and crossed her legs. She was almost sitting on his legs..Almost. This was way to awkward for him. He sat up and regretted it. His head swam and Nanami blurred. He looked down and tried to catch his breath.

Thats when he felt fingers running up and down his shoulder blade and across his shoulder. They were warm and comforting,

"Your shoulder is burned." Nanami muttered.

Tomoe blushed and pulled his hospital shirt back up on his shoulder. It must have slipped..

"Whiplash."

She nodded and took her hand away; blushing red. This was weird. TO WEIRD!

"Tomoe..I'm not mad anymore. So just get better, Kay?"  
>Tomoe looked at her with wide eyes. He nodded slowly and again Nanami gave his hand a gentle squeeze.<p>

His heart was beating so quickly that it hurt. What was wrong with him?

"Nanami?"

Oh crap, What was he doing? Why had he said her name? It had rolled off his tongue like silk had landed into the air. He liked the way it sounded...

"Huh?"

Tomoe nearly choked as he looked down, " Thanks."

She smiled, " No problem.."

Nanami walked up to him and Tomoe found himself backing away. What was she doing? She put her wrist on his forehead and he felt his face burn.

"You should get your temperture checked." She smiled warmly and started to walk out, " If you need me I'll be in a guest room."

Tomoe blinked. She was staying? WHAT!? He sat backed and winced at the painful throbbing in his head. The thing was that his heart was throbbing too. Tomoe buried his face in his knees and swore out loud. He looked like an idiot!

His white hair fanned across his face as he looked up around the room. He didn't understand. The teen said he wanted to be friends but everytime she was around he felt sick. Did he...Like her, Romantically?

GAH! He didn't know how to deal with this at all! What was stinkin ROMANCE? He blushed and fell back onto his pillow.

_My heart hurts...Dad, What do I do? I feel so weird...I don't know what to do!_


	15. Recovering, Slowly

"Okay, Stare into the light kid." The doctor held up his flashlight and Tomoe winced.

It hurt badly and he looked away. Sadly when he looked away his eyes meant Nanami's. The teen nearly choked and he looked down in embarrassment. Thats when the doctor sighed,

"It looks like your conccusion isn't going to heal up right away; Some do, Some don't."

Tomoe looked over at his father and winced as the room spun. His father was on crutches and he was staring at the doctor, " So what do we do?"

"Its best to send him home. He might get sick, Throw up. Feed him light meals. His headache will be coming back and forth. If he throws up over and over again, then call us."

Mikage nodded and Tomoe cursed. Crap, he didn't want to know this. The teen glanced at Nanami and then sighed.

"He might have mood swings too."

Tomoe jerked his head back towards the doctor, " Wha?"

"Like, crying, anger, Embarrassment; Flirting. Its all on the list of emotions you can go through."

Mikage started to laugh, " Flirting eh?"

Tomoe glared at him and Nanami sighed, " So he should just relax?"

"Yes ma'am."

The girl nodded and Tomoe bit his lip. He wasn't feeling good right now. He didn't want to get in a moving car..A steady moving car that shook and went over bumps.

Tomoe shuttered and the doctor sighed, " Feeling well?"

The teen blushed, He did not want to loose his lunch in front of Nanami. You didn't do that in front of people. It was a personal thing. He shook his head and then winced. Oh Crap...

The doctor smirked and placed the can in front of Tomoe. The teen shook his head as he started to sweat in pain. No, He was not doing this!

Nanami looked at him annoyed and then sighed, " I'm going on ahead, See you guys."

As soon as she left Tomoe lurched forward. Mikage smirked as if he knew exaclty why Tomoe was holding back. The teen wiped his mouth and cursed. His head was spinning..

"I'm sending you home with medication kid. Take it every four hours."

Tomoe nodded. Honeslty he just wanted to go home. He wanted to leave...And go home.

* * *

><p>Mikage looked at Tomoe and sighed. The bus was rocking to much for the kid and his head was leaning against the window. Tomoe thought they where going to ride in a car but sadly their car was towed. It's axel was broken anyway.<p>

Tomoe moaned and held his head. Mikage looked at Nanami who was looking at Tomoe with fear. To bad the dad was sitting in the middle. The girl could be comforting the kid. Mikage snickered at the idea. That would be a site to see.

Tomoe looked at Mikage with pleading eyes as if he was going to lose it or something. The bus suddenly pulled to a stop.

Nanami stood slowly with a wince. Her leg had to be hurting her. She helped Mikage up and Tomoe followed after.

They walked off the bus and to the big white house they called home. Once inside Tomoe collapsed onto the couch. His breathing was heavy and Mikage sighed.

"Hey, You okay?"

Tomoe shook his head, " Turn the light out. My head is killing me!" The teen turned and buried his head into a couch pillow.

"I guess thats a no."

That when Nanami walked in and tapped Tomoe's shoulder. The teen looked up and she smiled,

"Here drink this. Its an old recipe that my Mother would use. It does wonders."

Tomoe took the cup slowly and brought it to his lips. It went into his thraot and the teen sighed as if the taste was wonderful. Mikage smiled and when Nanami left the room he winked at Tomoe.

The teen flushed a bright red and his eyes showed shear panic. The father chuckled.

"Sleep, It will do Wonders Tomoe.." Mikage burst out laughing and The teen hit him in anger.

"S-Stop It! Stop acting so foolish!" The teen blushed.

"Oh I know, Nanami can kiss it and make it better!"

"MIKAGE!" Tomoe flushed and started to cuss out loud. The father blinked in shock. Oh, he was mad.

"I told you there was nothing there. I rejected her so just drop it!" Tomoe screamed, " In fact I will NEVER like someone like her."

Tomoe turned and stared at the couch. His back to his father. Mikage sighed, Mood swing number one. What else did the doctor say? Crying, Embarrassment and Flirting. Of course that was just suggested emotions but they were very possible.

Mikage winced as his ancle started to throb, " I'm going to bed, kay kido?"

Tomoe nodded slowly and then cursed, " Ah, my head."

The teen looked at Mikage with tired eyes and then sighed, " Feel better soon."

* * *

><p>Nanami looked at Tomoe. He had fallen asleep and his features were so peaceful. At least he felt okay now. She didn't. The girl sat down in a chair and looked at him.<p>

She didn't know why but she was wanting to watch over him. In a way it was because she didn't get a chance to say anything to her mother. Now Tomoe was in an accident; and even though he rejected her, she wanted him to be okay.

Tomoe moaned and moved around. Nanami had to admit that he looked rather green on the bus ride home. She put a blanket over hi and sighed. Her leg was hurting and every once in a while she felt a sharp poking on her skin. She winced.

Tomoe sighed again and Nanami turned to step away. She was so tired. The girl nearly screamed when her leg pained her. She grasped it and tripped. Landing right on top of Tomoe...

The teen woke up instantly and looked at her with wide eyes. His face was red and he blinked.

"N-Nn..." He blushed, " W-Wha.."

"SORRY!" She got up quickly and the teen sat up.

Tomoe looked like he was going to get sick. He ran his hand through his hair... His face was tinted pink and he looked a little shaky.

"I tripped." Nanami paused, " How are you feeling?"

Tomoe looked up at Nanami surprised.

"My head hurts...and to be honest your blurry." He looked down and winced.

"You need any medicine?"

"No.." He looked away from her. As if he wanted to say something. Then he huffed out an annoyed breath and stood up.

"I'm getting some water, and then I'll heat up some food."

Nanami blinked. Why was he being active right now? She knew he would clean sometimes but this was weird. He was sleeping but she heard that sleeping could come easy or difficult if you had a conccusion. She didn't know why but she grabbed his arm.

Tomoe looked at her and blushed, " Should you be moving around?"

The teen glared and ripped his arm away from her grasp.

"I can move if I want to blockhead!"

Nanami paused. Why was he being so mean? Did she do something wrong, ( You know except for the whole, 'I have a crush on you be mine,' thing? ) She crossed her arms.

"If your head wasn't hurting I would hurt you.."

Tomoe smirked evilly and leaned to her eyesight, " You don't have the guts to hurt me, low-life."

The girl gasped and Tomoe stood up straight, " Talk to me when you have a good come back!" He waved behind his shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

Nanami stormed in after him, " WHAT'S WITH YOU!?"

Yeah, She screamed and she saw how it affected Tomoe. He flinched and held his head in pain.

"Don't do that!"

The girl prepared to yell again because he called her a block head but then she stopped. He looked pale..

"Tomoe? Do you really want to eat something?"

To her surprise he slowly shook his head and sat down on one of the stools,

"No, My head in spinning and so is my stomach."

Nanami sighed. He looked tired and she could tell he was burning up. The girl walked up to him and slightly touched his cheek. He looked at her with wide eyes and she leaned her head in.

* * *

><p>Tomoe gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. What was she doing? She couldn't be doing this! Was she going to kiss him? He rejected her! He felt his muscles tense and instead of something being pressed on his lips he felt her forehead lay on his. His eyes opened in shock and Nanami sighed.<p>

"You have a fever."

Tomoe blinked in shock. Oh God..He thought she was going to kiss him? What was wrong with him? He felt his face heat up,

" I know that already you-"

She glared at him and stuffed something into his mouth. He blinked as his blush deepened. Tomoe bit down and chewed what ever she put in his mouth.

It tasted good with a soft flackly icing. He sighed and covered his mouth. Nanami snorted and smiled, "

You like that? Its bamboo rice cake my way."

Tomoe looked at her surprised and she smirked, She remembered what he liked to eat? The teen sighed. He ALMOST felt bad for being rude to her, but then...His head started to throb again. The girl smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Your medicine should kick in soon. Its was in that cake you just engulfed.."

Tomoe blinked as anger ralled up in him, " WHAT!?"


	16. Flirting Comes in All Forms

Tomoe sighed and looked at the roof. He could not sleep at all. It could be that it was day time, or it could be the medicine that Nanami had evilly snuck into his food. Tomoe sat up and sighed, He ran a hand through his hair. He was tired and then he wasn't... Last night was this way. That blockhead gave him his medicine and now he was all jumpy. Sleep did not really come to him last night.

Tomoe heard footsteps on the stairs and he turned to see Nanami dressed up in everyday wear. She was going somewhere. The girl looked up and caught Tomoe staring.

The teen grunted and turned around. Things were weird between them.. Really weird.

"TOMOE!"

Tomoe sighed and looked up at the stairs. His father was standing there with a boot on his foot. Something he wasn't supposed to be wearing yet. The teen cursed.

The man was so stubborn. He didn't listen at ALL!

"Nanami and I are going to the aquarium, you wanna come?"

Tomoe started to shake his head, He didn't like the aquarium. It was just full of a bunch of fish, But...It was more exciting then sitting there and doing absolutly nothing. He had just gotten home yesterday, and his head was threatening him, but...A place like that was quiet and not really lively.

"Fine."

His father looked surprised and Nanami chewed her lip, " Are you sure? Isn't your head-"

"I'm fine." Tomoe ground out. He wished they would stop acting like he was unable to do anything. He hated that they acted like he was dying or something.

He stood up and winced. His head was hurting but not to the point where he felt sick. It was more like a dull ache. Tomoe sighed.

His father smiled and nodded towards him while Nanami looked at him with doubt. He would have yelled at her to stop staring but he knew why she was. She lost her mother to an accident. It was only the way Nanami went through trama. So..He would let this one go.

Mikage smiled cheerfully as he stomped down the stairs slowly, " Let us go!"

* * *

><p>Tomoe looked at a whale shark and blew a piece of hair out of his eyesight. Like he had thought; this place was boring. There was a lot of fish and Nanami was staring at some angel fish. His father was taking pictures of the sharks with his phone.<p>

The white haired teen leaned his head against the cold glass and grunted. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He was more bored here than he was at home!

Tomoe growled and continued to look at the whale shark. It was staring back at him with its beaty eyes. He glared. Its redish body with white spots didn't impress him. His Father one the other hand loved Whale sharks. The white haired teen preferred foxes himself...

"Hey, Is your head okay?"

Tomoe glanced over at Nanami, still leaning his head against the glass, " Fine."

"The crowds are thicker than I expected."

Tomoe looked around and nodded. It was true that it was crowded. He expected quiet when he came here but all he heard was constant chatter. He grunted. For some reason he felt his stomach turn. Yep, He shouldnt have come.

He felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Tomoe, You don't look to good."

The teen sighed and looked at Nanami, Her hand burned into his shoulder, for some reason giving him a soothing feeling.

Mikage waddled over to them, " I'm going to the seal show, Want to come to?"

Nanami shook her head and pointed at Tomoe who was absently staring at the whale shark. The father nodded and sighed, " Why don't you two go outside and get some air? I think you need it kido.." Mikage patted Tomoe's head and walked off.

The teen groaned and plied his head off the glass. Nanami looked at him and he sighed...

"What?"

"Nothing.." She shrugged her shoulder and then muttered something. Th egirl looked at the crowd and winced. How were they even going to make it through there?

Tomoe caught her staring and rolled his eyes. He had to do everything... He needed to get outside and he decided the roof was the best place to go.

Tomoe turned and intwined his fingers with Nanami's, " Come on."

He swirved through the crowd still holding her hand. It wasn't like he wasn't aware of the closeness of her. In fact he was VERY aware. The teen foudn the roof door and pushed it open. Once outside he released her hand and then leaned over the railing. He took deep breaths as his head throbbed.

Yep, Shoudn't have come. This was what he got for thinking he could do anything..

"Tomoe?"

The teen looked at Nanami and straightened, " What?"

"Your not okay! UGH! Your an idiot!" Nanami suddenly screamed.

Tomoe winced and glared at her, " Do I not tell you not to yell like that!?"

"Its your own fault! Why did you come? You could've watched TV or something, but you came and its obious that you don't like it!"

The teen glared at her and sighed, " I was not going to be alone again."

The girl paused as his eyes lowered. He then jerked his gaze up at the stars, " We should head back..Its late."

He started to brush past her in an attempt to escape. Nanami grabbed his sleeve and to his surprise hugged him.

"What are you doing?" He growled. Did this girl not get rejection?! Then she said something that made his shoulders sag with grief. Something that made him feel guilty.

"Your not alone."

Tomoe sighed as her body trembled against his own. She wasn't trying to be anything to him..She was just trying to make him feel better.

No one ever tried to do that for him. He was always alone, No one wanted to come even close to him and then..Nanami came along and forced him to talk. The teen wrapped his arms around her; buring his face into the crook of her neck and sighing at her scent.

Nanami blinked in surprise that he actually hugged back, Then Tomoe let his lips pinch at her necks skin. He didn't know what he was doing...But he just wanted to...To...

He bit down lightly and sighed. Nanami blushed red, As he mouth sucked lightly.

"T-Tomoe?"

He forced his teeth down and then wimpered as his heart sped up. What was this feeling? His tongue flicked across her skin and the girl stiffened. He sighed and ran his warm tongue over her neck, for some reason enjoying himself.

Oh, Crap. Friends did not do this sort of thing! But...No. There couldn't be any, 'Buts' or 'Maybes'

Right now he was not doing anything a friend would do. He was such a PERV! He pulled his mouth away and licked one last time. Trying his best to figure out why he did what he had just done.

Nanami looked at him confused and he glared, Then he held his head and winced. It was hurting him so bad... But he looked away for other reasons. He felt his face burn...

"Your medicine is getting to you! And lets not forget to mention you look like your sleep deprived!" Nanami gasped as she backed away from him and placed a hand over her now tender neck, " Because of that I will drop what you just did!" She nearly screamed.

Tomoe winced and held his head, " Good.." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Why was it always his medicines fault? Was it really that? Or was it his fault all together?

"Don't do that again you Idiot!" Nanami screamed, " Your head injury was nothing for your personality!"

Tomoe snarled; She was mad? Huh..Good. He was too! ( Well, More at himself then her.) " Why are you all angry? If I remember correctly I rejected your sorry butt. So don't act so foolishly."

Nanami looked at him hurt, Then she glared at fisted her hands, " We should go,You'll catch a cold out here."

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders, " Don't tell me what to do.."

Nanami ran through the door leading to the roof leaving Tomoe alone with the wind blowing through his white hair. He felt sick..What did he just do?

Oh Crap...WHAT DID HE JUST DO!? Now things were really going to be even more awkward for them. He nibbled her neck...

Thats When Tomoe froze. His heart sped up and his face burned. What was wrong with him...Why was it that..Friendship made his heart sink.

Did he truly like her... _Romanticly?_

* * *

><p>Mikage sighed and looked at his phone. He was standing at the bus stop waiting for the two absent teens. He had seen them make their way to the roof so they were up pretty high. He gave them time to get on the elevator. He flipped through his phone and noticed someone had texted him. He sighed and almost clicked on it. That's when Nanami walked up to him quietly, She looked...Angry. Really Angry. Huh.. Did she fight with Tomoe again?<p>

She sighed and stared straight ahead. Mikage winced and then Noticed Tomoe walk up. They didn't take the elevator together? Tomoe looked ticked off too... That wasn't good.

The man looked down at his phone and swore. Tomoe looked at him shocked and Mikage laughed nervously.

"Tomoe, Grandma is coming to visit..."

* * *

><p>Tomoe sighed and stared at the TV, The way it moved and flashed gave him a head ache so he looked away. That when someone plopped a big bowl of ice-cream down in front of him. The teen blinked in surprise and looked up at Nanami. She sighed and sat beside him on the white couch.<p>

"I'm sorry." She muttered and pushed the bowl towards him, " Truce?"

Tomoe blinked and then looked at the bowl of ice-cream, " Uh, Shouldn't I be the one who's saying that?"

Nanami shook her head, " I blew up for now reason! Your head was bugging you and you did something that you probably didn't even realize."

Tomoe nodded, " That's true. I was really dizzy at the time." He lied. Was he really going to say he bit her neck because he wanted to? Pfft. No way that was happening. He didn't even know why he did it. He didn't even know why he wanted to do it. It just happened... And now he wanted it to be in the past..

"Friends?" Nanami whimpered out.

Tomoe felt his breath leave him; He rejected her. So why did he feel embarrassed at this very moment?

"Y-Yeah."

Nanami smiled as if relieved and she handed Tomoe the bowl, " I heard it helps head aches, Plus its tasty.."

Tomoe felt a small smile tug at his lips and Nanami gawked at him in shock. Tomoe looked at her and furrowed his brow.

He opened his mouth to say something and she started to laugh.

"What?"

"You!" She stared to giggle And Tomoe rolled his eyes. He took a bite of ice-cream and sighed. It had been forever since he ate this stuff...

Nanami smiled and leaned back against the couch, " I'm glad we're still friends Tomoe." She looked at him and smiled, " Get better from this accident okay?"

Tomoe felt himself nod as he stared down at his dessert. Why was it had a weird flavor? Then it hit him... He narrowed his eyes and looked at her,

"You drugged me again didn't you?"

Nanami burst out laughing, " Bingo. Your medicine is so easy to disguise."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

The girl laughed as Tomoe threw a throw pillow at her head. He then nearly tackled her and leaned over her; He shoved another pillow at her and she started to laugh.

"Eh, Hem?"

Tomoe froze and looked up. Mikage smiled and sighed...

* * *

><p>Nanami let out a snort and Mikage furrowed his brow. Tomoe was over her with a large pillow aimed at her head; both of them laughing uncontrollably. He shook his head. Did Tomoe not see this as Flirting? Because that's what it was... He watched Tomoe push Nanami's head down and shove the pillow onto her. She was almost pinned and Mikage decided that it was best to break this up before things got to wrong...<p>

"Eh Hem?"

Tomoe froze as if he realized his position and then rolled off the couch and looked at him with wide eyes. Mikage would have laughed but Nanami did that for them. She was laughing hard; hugging the throw pillow that Tomoe had thrown at her.

His son suddenly looked flustered and he his face was gradually growing pink.

Nanami threw the pillow at Tomoe's head and the teen almost snorted in another fit of laughs. This was strange... Mikage just felt like he was watching. That's when Nanami got up and darted into the kitchen

"D-Dad.." Tomoe looked at him and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Whats with the flirting session? Make sure you control yourself."

That comment made Tomoe turn from pink to pale to red in a matter of seconds.

The man smiled and sat down beside him, " Tomoe...Your grandmother is visiting."

Tomoe suddenly looked up and nodded slowly, " I haven't seen her since I was younger.."

Mikage laughed, " You liked her. Your her grandchild after all. Your her ONLY grandchild. SO...Get ready to be teased, cuddled and maybe even lectured."

Tomoe sighed and sat back, " Yeah I know.."

Mikage felt himself smirk. The picture of Tomoe pinning Nanami and threatening her with a pillow flashed through his mind, " I'm going to bed.."

"Yeah Me too.."

"Tomoe?"

His son looked at him with wide innocent eyes, " Yeah?

"Good night; _You little Flirt..."_

"W-WHA!?"


	17. I'ma Staying!

Tomoe tossed and turned that night. His head was killing him! Take it upon himself to go to a stupid aquarium and get his headache to come back! Plus that ice-cream that Nanami gave him was not helping. She said it would but he was starting to feel sick.

He looked up at the roof and blinked. His grandma was coming, Or as he liked to call her, Sobo. The last time he saw her he was a little kid and she was a feisty old lady. He remembered that she would lecture and then tease all at once.

She was one of those people that saw right through him, and she treated him like he was actually born into the family. Sometimes...He wished he was. Then maybe people wouldn't call him the, 'The Last One Out,' Or things like that..

Tomoe groaned and threw his covers off of his being. It was so hot in here. He opened his door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He poured himself some water and sighed. His head was hurting so badly...

"So your up?"

"GAH!" Tomoe jumped and nearly dropped his glass. He turned and looked at his father. The man was sitting at the table with an ice-pac on his leg.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Tomoe screamed out.

Mikage smiled and then winced, " Can't sleep?"

Tomoe shook his head and winced in pain, " No.."

"Neither could I, I shouldn't have walked around."

Tomoe rolled his eyes. He knew that now? Really? The teen sat down and sighed, " My head is killing me. Plus I feel sick."

Mikage arched his brow and felt Tomoe's forehead, " Your kinda warm, but it could be the house. I have the heat on because its cold outside."

Tomoe shook his head and took a long sip of water. It felt like someone was hitting him over and over again in the head. He moaned and laid his head on the table.

Mikage chuckled, " Grandma wants to come in the next few days. So we have to clean a bit.."

Tomoe groaned in displessure and The father smiled. Mikage knew Tomoe liked to clean..But with his current condition it would be hard.

"I'm going to bed..Agian." Tomoe mumbled and stood up in a lazy way. He stumbled up the stairs and yawned. Thats when he looked up and collided with Nanami.

She blinked and looked at him with wide eyes and Tomoe nearly choked on embarrassment. WHY WAS SHE UP?

"Wha?"

Nanami looked at him and smiled, " I heard some voices so I was coming to check on you guys. I kind of figured you both would be feeling bad tonight."

Tomoe blinked and then nodded slowly. True..He wasn't sleeping well tonight. His head was killing him and now Mikage was complaining about his ankle.. But why would she check on them? They weren't related. It wasn't even like that...

Tomoe looked up at Nanami slowly and then cursed. His eyes grew wide and he looked away quickly. Nanami was wearing her PJ's...He just wasn't expecting her PJ's to be a pink silk nightgown and short shorts. The shorts had little lace design and the nightgown was almost longer than them. Thank god the nightgown was honest and covered the girls arms like a t-shirt..

"Ah...I...W-Well.." Tomoe kept his gaze down as he felt his skin burn. The burn went down his collar and made him shutter, " I...Should..go.."

Nanami nodded with a smile and continued down the stairs, " I'm going to check on Mikage still, Please get some rest.."

Tomoe nodded without looking at her and nearly bolted up the stairs. Gosh! He felt like a total idiot! How was he going to sleep now? How was he going to sleep when his heart was pounding so hard against his chest? He walked into his room and shut the door. Tomoe leaned his forehead against it.

The teen slid down the door and pulled his knees to his chest..What was wrong with him? First, They kiss and he sticks his tongue down her throat, Second he loves talking to her..and she made him smile. Third, He wanted to know more about her..

His stomach turned, This didn't feel like respect at all, And his dad called him a flirt! Tomoe moaned and flopped over on the floor, a bit confused with his own actions. No...he had to push these stupid, uncalled for emotions out of the way. He was better off not talking to anybody.. It was his personality. He didn't want to act this way. Tomoe looked at the roof as his face flushed.

Lately he had been asking himself if he had romantic feelings towards Nanami. Even if he did it wouldn't happen...And he wasn't saying he did. He DID NOT like her..But...He didn't HATE her either...

Why was it that he felt so stupid right now? He was okay with her being his friend..Thats all he wanted right now. So why did he lose his cool at the aquariam?

Tomoe put a hand over his mouth and nearly gagged. He didn't feel well...

Even if he had a crush on her...He wouldn't tell her so...

The Next Day Mikage Style!

Mikage hummed to himself as he dusted every piece of dirt he could find. He swayed his hips to the side and danced along with the radio that he had on full blast.

"OH YEAH!" He sang as he pushed the vacuum. Mikage went a little off key as a voice was heard over the music.

"Dad?"

Mikage didn't hear it and continued to shake his backside.

"DAD! MIKAGE WHAT THE CRAP! STOP IT!"

Mikage paused and turned to look at Tomoe who was standing on the stair case with a look of complete embarrassment on his face. Nanami was standing beside him trying very hard to not laugh out loud. Tomoe looked like he would strangle his father...

"Ah Tomoe! I'm getting an early start on the cleaning!"

He heard his son mutter some unmentionable words and Nanami finally burst. She started laughing and snorting. Tomoe looked down and dragged one of his hands acroos his face as if he couldn't believe what he just saw.

Nanami chuckled, " I'm going out with some friends! Bye!" The girl ran out the door laughing.

"That is going to haunt my nightmares.." Tomoe muttered as he walked down the stairs.

Mikage laughed and then paused. Tomoe looked tired.

"Hey Tomoe-"

The teen held up a hand and shook his head slowly, " I got sick all night long so please..Don't talk. Your making my head swell with your constant noise."

Mikage's mouth snapped shut and the teen looked around.

"You weren't cleaning..The place looks worse than it did before!" Tomoe stomped over to a rag that had oil on it., " WHERE THE CRAP DID THIS COME FROM!?"

Mikage laughed nervously and Tomoe pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, " Your hopeless Mikage."

The teen growled and dipped the rag in some water, Cleaning the oil out and wrigging the water clear from it. Then he started to scrub a counter and Mikage smiled.

Tomoe seemed back to normal. He was a little out of it for a few days and now? He seemed fine.. All except for Mikage embarrassing him.

"Tomoe, I have a question that I think all fathers should ask."

Tomoe shrugged his shoulder and let out a small grunt, " Like what?" He continued to scrub and then he redirected himself to a glass table.

"Are you attracted to Nanami?"

The teen paused for only a few seconds and then started to scurb harder then he should have.

"Tomoe?"

The teen stopped and huffed out an irritated breath, " I told you, I respect her."

Mikage sighed, Respect was not sticking your tongue down her throat, but how was he supposed to tell Tomoe that? Everytime Tomoe came home he was alone...Come to think of it. Did he ever have a freind? It had worried Mikage...And then Nanami came along; Tomoe actually laughed and joked around with her. Something he had always wanted his son to do..

"Are you-"

Tomoe instantly glared at him, " I respect her. We're friends thats all.."

Mikage held up his hands and decided now was the time to tease, " Okay...Geez. " He paused, " Nanami had her coat collar pulled up high last night.."

He watched Tomoe tense up.

"Then when she checked on me last night I noticed she had a small little red mark on the skin of her neck."

Tomoe looked embarrassed as he quickly started to scrub a table. His face was lightly pink and Mikage wondered what had happened at the aquarium. He sighed and smirked. It looked like Tomoe could take the paint off the table...

Thats when they both heard a knock at the door. Tomoe furrowed his brow, Who could that be? They weren't expecting anyone for a few days.. The teen dusted his hands off and walked to the door. He opened the door and jumped back.

"S-Sobo!"

A little old woman with a cane and a pretty dress looked at him and glared hard, " Are you Tomoe Mikage? The kid that liked worms?"

The teen blushed and looked away, " I am he.." He returned her glare and all was slient.. Then the old woman burst out laughing and hugged Tomoe in a spine cracking hold.

"Um...S-Sobo?"

She laughed and let go, " Boy...My, My! You've grown tall!"

Tomoe smiled nervously. He didn't like compliments, they made him feel awkward. He didn't know how to respond to them..

"Um..Ah..."

"Oh Don't be shy boy!" She chuckled and Tomoe nodded quickly.

Thats when Mikage walked up, laughing sarcasticly, " Mom! Hey...Whats with all the luggage?"

The old woman smirked, " You two need a lady in the house. I heard you guys got banged up so I'm staying to help out with the house."

Silence followed and Mikage stared at his mother in shock, " We need a woman- Oh No! You got it wrong, We have a young girl living with us."

The hair on the back of Tomoe's neck stood on end, Oh Crap. Now he remembered. His grandmother was VERY against that. She said it was disrepectful...Oh god..They were dead.

"How young is this female?" Sobo spat out.

Mikage smiled, " Seventeen."

"A year older than your own son? Are you daft?"

He smiled and shook his head, " Nope! I have complete trust in Tomoe, Besides..He did say they were just friends."

Both adults looked at Tomoe and the teen started to back up, his face burning. What were they saying!?

"Well then.." The Grandmother tapped her cane on the floor, " I'ma still staying. Someone needs to look after two Hormon craved teenagers!"

"WHAT!?" Tomoe nearly screamed. Suddenly both Tomoe and Sobo were glaring at each other. Mikage was laughing nervously...

"Its not like that, Believe me." Mikage reasured.

'I'ma still staying, And I want to meet this girl your taking about..'

.

.

"Oh and Boy? Your face is red..."

"EH!?"


	18. I Didn't Want to Hurt You

Tomoe watched his Sobo scurry around and pick up trash. He didn't get it...She was so old but so energectic! Why?! She glanced over at Tomoe and he jumped.

"Boy, Staring is rude."

Tomoe nodded harshly and looked away. The older woman chuckled and sat down on the couch. She then patted the seat, " Come here boy. I want to get a look at you.."

Tomoe looked at her and nodded slowly. He wasn't used to attention like this.. The teen sat down and the old woman jerked his head towards her, Hum...My,My.." She let go of his face and clucked her tongue, " You've grown. I bet your good with the ladies right?"

Tomoe suddenly shook his head back and forth quickly," N-No! I've never had feelings for anybody before."

Sobo smiled, " Ah..So your innocent to feelings."

Tomoe bit his lip. This was awkward, She said he was innocent but was that true? Did he not know what a crush was? Or...Did he? Tomoe's breath caught and the older woman smiled.

"You okay?"

Tomoe shook his head and cursed. He needed to stop thinking about such stupid things!

"You hungry?"

"Um.."

"Because I remember a little boy who had a sweet tooth for sasamochi!"

The teen felt himself smile, " Yeah."

"Well, I'll make you some! " She stood and grabbed her crown, " Has your father been making you sasamochi?"

Tomoe froze. His father hadn't made any in a while...In fact the last time he did was when Tomoe had a flu. A week before Nanami came to there house to stay..

"Boy, Your face is gradually turning pink again."

Tomoe swore and looked away, " How abserd! I would never be so childish."

The woman smiled, " Yep your Tomoe.." She started mixing some ingredients and paused, " OH! I get it.." She glared at the teen, " That girl has been making it huh?"

The teen looked away from her scowl. His grandmother did not approve of a young girl being in the house with them. Tomoe adverted his eyes to the ground and winced. This was awkward... It wasn't that she hated the idea, it was just because Nanami was around his age and...

The teen stopped his thoughts and shuttered.

He looked at Sobo and blinked. She was smiling a bright smile, " Oh, Oh..I get it child."

"Wha?"

She waved him off, " Oh Nothing.."

Thats when a loud, 'Hey I'm home came from the living room.' Tomoe watched his Father bolt past the kitchen door and then slowy drag Nanami by it. His hand was over her mouth and she looked puzzled.

"My Mother is here dear, You treasure your life right?!" Mikage said in panic.

Tomoe dragged a hand down his face. His father was overdoing it..Sobo didn't seem that bad..

Nanami wiggled out of Mikage's grasp and looked at Tomoe confused. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. They were friends. That was all... Nanami noticed the way he pushed her away because she sighed,

"Sobo huh?"

The older woman looked at her and slwoly walked up to the girl. She then grabbed the girls face.

"HAVE MERCY!: Mikage screamed out. Tomoe glared at him in embarrassment. His father shrunk back and Nanami blinked in confusion.

"Hum, " The women circled her and then smirked, " Good build, Nice eyes. Pretty voice..But, Innocent. Just like my grandson. I understand now." She looked at the girl and smiled.

"Um, I'm Nana-"

The old woman laughed and pulled her into a hug, " WELL HELLO DEARY!"

"Um Hi?"

Mikage seemed to relax as the two people exchanged names. Even Tomoe relaxed at the picture.. That went all to well...Thank god..

* * *

><p>Tomoe coughed and held his head. Ah...His head was killing him! His Sobo had went to get some food from the store and Mikage was upstairs in his room. He was probably doing his work report.. The teen winced and turned on the TV.<p>

Thats when the couch became warm beside him, Tomoe looked and saw Nanami. She pulled her legs up to her chest and smiled,

" I like your grandma."

Tomoe found himself in suspended silence, Then? They both burst out laughing.

"OH MAN!" Tomoe spat out as he tried to stop.

"She called me deary all day! SHE'S AWESOME! And Ddi she teel you that she was in the Olympics?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes, " Yeah, As a towel girl!"

They both smiled.

"She's so funny, But sweet."

Tomoe nodded, " Did you see what she did to my dad?!"

"OH MAN! She hit him with her cane! Then she hit you and said, Stand up straight!"

The white haired teen laughed, Yeah...His sobo was something else. She was full of history but she was feisty! So what she was older? She would always have that spring in her step.

Both teens laughed hard and Tomoe felt his head get hit with a pillow. He stopped laughing and glanced over at Nanami.

"Oh?"

Nanami laughed and he picked up another pillow. He hit her square across the head.

"OW!"

Tomoe laughed hard and then Nanami pushed him back on the couch.

"They both started laughing and Tomoe picked up a piece of uneaten sasamochi. He stuffed it in her mouth and even stuck his finger between her lips.

Nanami blinked in surprise as icing slid down her cheeks. Tomoe took his finger out of her mouth and blushed. They both looked away form each other and Nanami noisly chewed the sasamochi.

Tomoe chuckled.

"What?" Nanami looked at him. She rubbed icing off her cheeks and stared at him.

Tomoe turned his head towards her and his breath caught. They're faces were so close...

"Your...such...A...Pig.."

Nanami didn't seem to hear him as their mouths inched closer. Nanami titled her head and prepared to feel the kiss. Tomoe blushed as their mouths inched closer, and closer. Soon they could feel each other's breath.

Tomoe swallowed. His heart was hurting..This wasn't respect...This was...This was-

Their lips only brushed as the door slammed open and Sobo waddled in. She looked at them and paused.

"Eh, Hem!?"

Tomoe blushed a bright red, " Uh...Need help with your bags?"

Sobo arched her brow and tapped a heeled shoe agains the floor.

"I'm gonna be in the kitchen..Watching.." She narrowed hers eyes and waddled off.

Tomoe felt his face burn and he quickly looked at Nanami. She was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Nanami?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm NOT sorry for rejecting you!" Tomoe spat out, " But I am sorry that I had to hurt you; I don't feel the same way about you, That's all..."

Nanami nodded slowly and Tomoe turned his head towards hers. He pressed a soft kiss against her cheek and sucked is was a moment of weakness? His heart fluttered. He pulled away and brought his mouth to her ear,

"Forgive me for hurting you?"

She nodded and he looked away.

"Friends Nanami?"

To his surprise she nooded with a small, but sad smile, " Y-Yeah...Always."

Tomoe swallowed. He didn't like it when she cried..But he couldn't keep getting stuck in situations like this. He reached forward and then paused...It was best if he stayed away right now.

He stood to get up when he felt a pull on his hand,

"Tomoe!"

He looked down at Nanami and she smiled brightly, " I am more than proud to be your friend!"

Tomoe sucked in his breath. Her smile was making his heart race..It hurt and yet it felt so...Nice. His face burned as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, Then he walked up to his room...Only in the silence of his room did he says what he was thinking..

_'And its an honor to have you as my first friend..Nanami.'_

_'Even if.."_

_"I want to kiss you again...And I don't know why...'_


	19. My Dreams Are Only Shameful

Tomoe opened his eyes to see his Sobo staring at him with an intent look on her face. It was strange and it took Tomoe a few minutes to think straight. He was half asleep after al, but when he realized that the old woman was sitting by his bed?

"KYA!" Tomoe pulled his covers over himself and stared at his Sobo. "W-What..Are you doing in my room?"

The woman sat back and folded her arms, " You hit your head; It must be hurting.."

Tomoe paused and then winced. It was true his head was hurting; but he had just fallen asleep. Waking up to his Sobo was kind of creepy... The older woman put her hand of Tomoe's head and sighed.

"Your head is warm..Maybe you should go back to sleep." She said in a motherly tone. Tomoe winced, When his mother was alive she didn't even think abou thim when he was ill; or if he got in a fight...She didn't care. Only as a little child did he care about her; Because he saw her as the mother he never had, But now? He had no mother..

Tomoe shook his head and sat up, " No, I can't sleep."

The older woman arched her brow and then gave him a hard look, " Why can't you sleep? And don't you dare tell me its your headache."

The teen felt his body tense. What was she talking out? It was his head...Right? He blinked and paused, Trying to think about whatever had plaqued him all night long. Oh right..There was that one thing. _His heart was pounding all night..._

He bit his lip and looked away, " It is my head."

"OH? So its not you kissing that girl when I walked in last Night?"

Tomoe felt heat rise to his face. He had forgotten about that. Completely forgotten; okay..maybe not completely. That was another reason why he couldn't sleep last night.

"No." He answered quietly. The old woman smirked and stood up,

"Go ahead and get up if you want, I'm making breakfast. Then I'm going for a walk. You can join me if you like."

Tomoe nodded. This was his Sobo. She was energetic and kind...He wished that he could understand his family. His mother wasn't like his Sobo but of course Sobo was from his fathers side. His mothers family had nothing to do with them because...

Because Tomoe was a adopted shame..

His mothers family hated him. His mother could have children...His Father was the one that couldn't, So maybe that was why his father treated him like a son. Or Maybe he just cared like a father should?

Sobo waddled out of his room leaving Tomoe alone. The teen moaned at his throbbing head. He was still tired but it was no use..Not for him at least.

He stood up and stretched. Trying his best to get the pain out of his back. Tomoe went down stairs and walked into the kitchen. His father was already there sipping some tea.

"AH! Tomoe!"

Tomoe nodded and sat down. His head plopped down on the table with a thud as Sobo put down a plate.

"EAT BOY! You look pale."

Mikage nodded, " Whats wrong Tomoe?"

Tomoe looked at his father and then paused. Did he know himself? Last night was aweful. He yawned and shook his head.

"Its nothing."

"Then eat!" Sobo retorted.

Tomoe sighed in annoyance, Why him? Thats when there was soft footprints heard and Nanami walked in with a bright smile. Tomoe felt his heart stab him with a painful feeling. Ugh..He hated this.. He picked at his food and stared straight ahead. Mikage caught how tense he was and then smiled.

"Are you going to walk with Sobo?"

Tomoe thought for a minute and then nodded. He needed some fresh air. Maybe it would help with his churning stomach...

* * *

><p>Tomoe ground his teeth and looked at his Sobo. His father was an idiot! He DID NOT say that Nanami was coming along also. He was going for a walk to get AWAY from Nanami. His Sobo stood in the middle of them so it helped, but still...<p>

The teen looked ahead and stared at the sidewalk. His breath forming little clouds in the cold crisp air. It looked like it would rain. He didn't even know why his Sobo wanted to walk in such cold weather.

They walked slowly and Tomoe felt something hit his neck and roll down. Oh Crap...He looked up right when the rain started to pour. His sobo laughed and pulled out an umbrella. Then she walked about, " Hurry up children."

Tomoe felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was alone with Nanami in the rain.. The girl shivered and sent him and cheerful smile. The white haired teen looked at her and he found himself smiling back. They were getting soaked! Nanami poked Tomoe and he furrowed his brow.

"I'm cold.." She shivered and hugged herself.

Tomoe felt the water run down his hair, Then he tugged himself out of his wet jacket and placed it over her.

"It won't help blockhead, but at least you can say I did something."

"Oh Wow, " Nanami narrowed her eyes sarcasticly, " How friendly of you."

Tomoe ground his teeth, This blasted girl! He gripped her wrist and took off running. They both passed Sobo on their way. The old woman arched her brow as if she was angry, Or amused? Tomoe could never tell. They both found their way to the gazebo that was closest to the house. It was white with French décor, It was laced by a rich cream color and it had small benches into it. Some rich people put it in the area so that people could come and enjoy it. Tomoe shivered and hugged himself. It was cold...

Nanami laughed and looked at Tomoe. The teen looked over at her and blinked. Her brown hair was wet and dripping, Her clothes stuck to her and her brown eyes seemed to lighten the rainy atmosphere. He had to look away...

_He had too._

He cleared his throat and looked out; trying to spot his Sobo's red umbrella, " It should let up soon.." Tomoe muttered.

Nanami nodded and leaned against the railing beside him, " I hope so. We can't stay out here to long. We could caught cold.." She looked out over the rain and shivered, " Honestly, I want to take a nice hot bath right now. Then soak, THEN, Have a nice Long nap.."

Tomoe nodded, " I voche for the napping part."

That earned a laugh from Nanami. They both leaned against the railing. Being together like this...It sent Tomoe on edge. Soon the rain let up and Tomoe bit his lip. They didn't need to be here anymore..Soaking wet. They would catch cold.

"Come on."

Nanami nodded and ran out into the sprinkling rain. It amazed him that she made it to the house before he did. Tomoe walked in and Mikage blinked in surprise.

"Take your shoes off, And here." His father threw a towel at Tomoe's head, " Change into something warm. "

Tomoe nodded and trudged up stairs, Slowly drying his hair as he went to his room. Once in his room he stripped off his wet clothes and pulled on some dry ones. To his surprise he felt tired; but then again. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Hardly any really..

The teen sat down on his bed and then flopped back. His eyes grew heavy and to his surprise his head didn't hurt that badly. Soon he started to sleep..

* * *

><p><em>Where was he? It was cold, and wet.<em>

Tomoe looked around and blinked. He was at the Gazebo like earlier, but how?

He was soaking wet, Water was running down his face and making his teeth chatter. Tomoe turned around and saw Nanami standing beside him. _Weird..._

"Its pretty Right Tomoe?"

He looked at her confused and then nodded, " The rain? Um..Yeah."

"Of course the rain." She looked at him confused, " Why are you acting so funny?"

He didn't understand, Didn't they go home? Weren't they all dry by now?

He paused; breathless for some unknown reason. That's when Nanami walked at to him and stepped on her tipy toes.

"Are you okay? Your staring off into space again.."

Her voice quivered and Tomoe bit his lip, She was SO close. He could answer her, and then he couldn't. His mouth leaned towards hers, His lips itching to touch hers. Wait, Why?

Nanami sighed as Tomoe couldn't help himself. Their lips touched lightly, As if to test how it felt. Then Tomoe leaned in all the way, His lips encasing hers. Tomoe moaned as their lips massaged against each other. Water ran off the two as they kissed. Sighing and wondering what was going on.

Tomoe felt Nanami's tongue flick across his lip and he whimpered in plessure. Oh wow...He opened her mouth with his and ran his tongue over the roof of her mouth. Her _delicate_ mouth..._Her Kissable and Highly pleasing mouth..._

Tomoe pulled his mouth away; Breathing heavily, but it was only for a few seconds. Their mouths touched again.

"Ah," Tomoe moaned between breathes.

Gosh...He was a pervert.

Nanami kissed back and Tomoe felt heat rise up to his cheeks as his tongue danced between her rosy lips. _This had to stop...It had to..._

Nanami pulled her mouth away and Tomoe gasped for his escaping breath.

He leaned his forehead against hers and winced, " Nn-Nanami..." He moaned out and pressed a kiss against her cheek. He then hugged her and closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? He was acting so...So..

"Tomoe."

The teen stopped hugging her and leaned his forehead against hers, " What?"

"Wake Up."

"Huh?"

The girl blinked and then to his surprise his surroundings went dark. The next thing he knew was that his eyes jerked open. He was in his room, Drooling all over his pillow.

Tomoe pulled himself up and wiped his mouth in disgust. Then he looked up to see his father. The man was looking at him with a furrowed brow.

"I told you to change into something dry, I didn't think you'd fall asleep."

Tomoe blinked, Asleep?! That was...A...Dream. The teen suddenly flopped back on his bed and pulled his pillow over his face in embarrassment. He moaned as his face burned with a harsh blush. Oh god...WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!? Didn't he reject her...So why...Why was he acting like this.

"Tomoe?" Mikage looked at him worried and Tomoe blushed harder, " Your face is red, Did you catch a fever when you were out in the rain?"

The teen turned his back on his father and shook his head, " I'm fine, Just Tired."

He felt sick all of a sudden. In his dream...He had his tongue down her throat! Tomoe chewed his lip and whimpered.

"AH!" Tomoe buried his head into his pillow.

_I...Think...That I...Tomoe paused his thoughts. Do... I think of you, as something greater?_


	20. Hearts Won't Calm Down

_**Just So you guys Know this book is NO WHERE close to being done. No matter how the chapters might sound like it, Okay? I wanted to say that because sometimes when I write I think to myself, Oh wow, This sounds like a climax; but its not! Also, I LOVE your reviews! Your comments rock, they put a smile on my face, So please...Review! I love it! :)**_

* * *

><p>Tomoe stared down at his food and sighed. He hadn't been in an eating mood lately. Not since the other day, Every time he tired to think about his dream he felt<p>

sick...What was he thinking?

"Tomoe? Are you not hungry again?"

He shook his head and drank some tea. He didn't feel well. Like something was weighing on him.. Tomoe slowly got up and made his way to the living room.

"Oh Wait Tomoe!" Mikage called.

Tomoe sighed and looked at his father, " What?"

"We're all going to a festival tonight."

The teen looked at his father annoyed, " You telling me this why?"

His father shrugged his shoulders, " Because your coming."

Tomoe ground his teeth. He hated it when his father decided things on his own.. Why did he have to go? What was it that he wanted? Mikage smiled at him and then crossed his arms,

"Is this about that little dream-"

"Shut up." Tomoe snarled out. He couldn't believe that he told his father; but he did. If he didn't tell someone he would have lost it.

His father shrugged his shoulders and then sighed, " You should relax. Its worrying kido. Eat and get some rest."

Tomoe sighed. It was true he was acting ridiculous. It wasn't just the dream that was bugging him; it was his head. He didn't tell his father though. The doctor said he would have headaches. It was just the way it was; but he didn't need to go to a festival.

The teen rolled his eyes and stormed up stairs to take a shower. He ran the hot water through his hair and tried to think. A festival? I had been years...But his head was hurting. Tomoe sighed and finished cleaning his hair. Once down he went to his room and opened his closet. He pulled out his Hakamashita that his Father had gotten him. It was a traditional outfit.

"So your coming boy?"

Tomoe nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around, " Sobo!"

She laughed and waddled over, " Ah." She ran a wrinkled hand over the hakamashita and then narrowed her eyes at the teen, " Did you know that this was your grandfathers? She gave it to your father and he...He has passed it down to you." She held the cloth up to Tomoe and smiled.

"I don't know why.." Tomoe muttered.

His sob looked at him confused, " Because your his son. Your the one person in the world where he wants you to have complete happiness."

Tomoe paused. His father had said that to him before. He didn't understand it at first. His mother...Seemed to hate his father because he couldn't have children. When his father walked into the adoption agency...He squared Tomoe out of all the other kids. He was dirty and had a large bruise on his face, his coat was torn and Mikage had sat in front of him and smiled. That smile had made him cry for no reason at all...And now he was that mans son.

"Boy put it on, We'll be leaving soon."

Tomoe nodded as she left the room. He could do this...It was just a festival.

* * *

><p>Tomoe and his Father walked done the stone pavement to the small festival. Nanami and Sobo was behind messing with their hair. Tomoe hadn't seen Nanami all day, she had went to school that morning. Then she didn't come back because she went out with her friends. So all he did was read that day... Which wasn't good because it hurt his head.<p>

Mikage glanced at Tomoe and smiled, " I am proud. That looks good on you."

Tomoe glanced down at his outfit and smiled. He was glad that his father gave it to him...For some reason It made him feel wanted. It suited him. It was warm and comfortable.

Tomoe glanced over his shoulder. He wasn't sure why though, It was just that.. He hadn't seen Nanami all day.

Mikage looked at Tomoe and must of caught him glancing back, " She's coming." He chuckled and Tomoe felt his face burn. He looked straight ahead and glared, " I don't care."

His father laughed and poked Tomoe's arm, " Oh really? Then why do you keep looking for her?"

"I'M NOT!" Tomoe spat out. He didn't want to talk about this at all. She was his friend; that was all. Or at least...That's what he hoped. He breathed out and looked ahead annoyed.

"TOMOE!"

The teen paused and then continued to look ahead. He was going to ignore it..That was it. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze.

"Tomoe! Wait up!"

The white haired teen glanced at his father and winced. Mikage smiled and Sobo waddled up and smacked Tomoe hard against the backside. Tomoe jumped and looked at her surprised,

"Sobo."

"You two go and have some fun." She smirked and Tomoe felt himself go pale. What the crap!? Why did he feel uncomfortable?

His father nodded as if to wave Tomoe off, " Go on kids. There's lots of food booths and tasted candies. There's music, and there's lot of lanturn's. Go have some fun!"

Tomoe furrowed his brow as Nanami grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the festival. She was smiling so brightly and Tomoe felt a little weird. What was his father doing!?

He looked at Nanami and bit his lip, It was the first time that he got to see her this close. She was wearing a traditional kimono. It was pink and it set off her skin perfectly..Her eyes shined in the pretty lights of the lanturns. Tome chewed his lip and looked at one of the booths. He tucked his hands into his sleeves and grunted.

"Tomoe, lets get apple candy!"

The teen looked at her and rolled is eyes," Whats so special about apple candy? It is not something that can set the appitite."

Nanami stuck her tongue out at him and Tomoe narrowed his eyes, " Stop acting childish! You have no sense in that air-headed head of yo-"

Something slipped into his mouth and his eyes got big, Nanami smiled at him and he blinked.

"See, Its apple candy!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and pulled the candy out of his mouth, " That was not amusing."

"That-was-not-amusing." She mocked him, " Have some fun will ya?"

"Stop doing that!" Tomoe spat out.

Nanami smirked and looked around, " Look! We can buy some cake, I think I see Bamboo rice cake over there!" The girl smiled and Tomoe sighed.

"Fine, Lets go." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>"You have to admit you liked the cider!" Nanami giggled.<p>

Tomoe shook his head, " To sour for me."

She snorted and then poked him in the arm. The girl sighed and continued to walk out down the stone pathway, " You know..You've been quiet tonight. Is there something wrong?"

Tomoe felt his face burn, Memories of his dream flashed through his mind and he quickly waved her off, " Its nothing."

She sighed, " I hope so. You look pale all of a sudden."

The teen shook his head, He didn't have time for idle talk. He was just ready to leave; Go home, And rest. His head was hurting him and his hakamashita was starting to weigh him down. Probably because it was so late that the dew was seeping into his clothes.

They kept walking until they made it to a bridge. It was a traditional bridge with red tori. Something that was for gods and their servants. He had learned about them before when he was younger. His father told him lots of stories and even told him about the legendary Kitsune. When he was a child that was something that he thought was amazing.

"We should turn back."

Tomoe looked over at Nanami and nodded. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't thought about the time or place they were in.

They walked to the bridge and to Tomoe's confusion Nanami froze.

"What?"

"Look." Nanami muttered out.

Tomoe looked at her confused and then saw why she was so stiff. Mizuki was coming their way. He had a small scar on his nose but Tomoe could tell it was already fading. The first year was walking with some girl.

"Mizuki.." Tomoe spat out.

"No, And yes." Nanami huffed out an annoyed breath and looked at Tomoe, " That girl he's with? Well..We don't get along."

"How so?" Tomoe wondered. Who couldn't get along with Nanami? ( Other than him. ) He titled his head to the side.

"OH, " She bit her lip and dragged a hand through her hair, " She used to pick on me when I was younger. She...Puts me down. I don't know what she'll say when she sees me here!"

Tomoe looked at her. He wanted out of there too but there was no way that was going to happen at this rate. Something had to be done to where they wouldn't be disturbed; but what?

The white haired teen looked at Nanami. She was staring at him with wide, regretful eyes.

Tomoe furrowed his brow and then opened his mouth to say something. What he wasn't sure.

"Tomoe I'm SO sorry about this." Nanami muttered.

The teen looked at her confused. That when she closed in on him and pressed his back against the bridges railing,

"What are you doing!?" He hissed out a bit annoyed. This girl was ticking him off. She was way to close right now.

"Sorry," Nanami muttered again.

Then she fisted his Hakamashita and brought her head towards his. Tomoe's eye widened as her lips slammed into his and he gasped. Her soft, _Delicate lips_. This wasn't a dream..

Oh god, What was this!?

Nanami nibbled on his lip and he swallowed in fear. Then it seemed to snap in his head what she was doing. She was creating a way so that Mizuki and his little friend wouldn't pester them. He understood now.. This wasn't a romantic kiss, It was a distraction. So why was it that kind of made his heart sink a bit.

He glanced at Mizuki, He was never going to fall for this if it was just Nanami kissing him.

Tomoe pressed his mouth back on Nanami's,

"Thanks," Nanami muttered against his mouth. He nodded as her lips touched his again.

The teen sighed as his face burned. This was interesting. Then he moaned...

"Nn-Nana..." He didn't finish as their mouths connected again. Their lips pulled apart and touched again. Tomoe let out a mew of protest. This was so wrong... What type of distraction was this? Her tongue flicked across the roof of his mouth and Gasped. Ah...This was really happening. He moaned again and bit lightly on her lip, Satisfaction going through him.

All that could be heard was the way their mouths pulled apart and how they were trying to breath.

Then at last he heard Mizuki and his friends footsteps pass by. The girl even made a weird snorting sound and said, " Lets hurry, Those two people Are Making out..."and then ran off.

As soon as she was gone Nanami pulled her mouth away, " Again sorry."

Tomoe bit his lip and looked away, " Its was a distraction. I understand.." He had to change the subject RIGHT NOW! His mouth was tingling and he could still taste her lips.

"You must really hate her to come up with something as foolish as that!"

Nanami glared at him, " It was all I had at the time, and no. I don't hate her."

Tomoe tucked his arms back into his sleeves and looked away. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. That was...Different. So why was it that...His heart was sinking at the thought of it only being a distraction?

"Then..." He paused, trying to find the right words. Crap! He felt like an idiot. His face burned...

"She," Nanami sighed, " She...Said my mom got what she deserved."

Tomoe suddenly looked at her. That was just wrong. No wonder she had went to extremes to make sure that the girl didn't reconize her.

"I did not know that.." Tomoe muttered.

He wasn't good with things like this. He never talked to anyone hardly about anything. SO...He didn't know what to say at all right now.

He looked at Nanami and blinked. She was crying...

"Nn-Nanami." It slipped out and he looked away. He didn't like seeing her cry.. Then, She hugged him. He froze; his heart racing. Her felt her tears soak into his clothes..

"Tomoe. I miss her."

The teens heart lurched. All this time she was holding this in. This fragil and but strong spirited girl? He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure you do.." He muttered into her hair. He didn't know how to comfort, But at least he could try.

"Tomoe?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for being a great friend." She smiled up at him and he backed away from her.

"Of course, Nanami.."

She smiled and wiped her eyes, " Lets head back, Its starting to get cold. I heard it might snow and I'm pretty sure your house has a kototsu table!"

He cheery attitude returned and then she ran off down the path.

Tomoe touched his lips and watched her go...He didn't know why...But...His heart...

_Wouldn't calm down..._


	21. Can I Have Your Number?

_Can I have Your Number? Part 21_

Tomoe tugged at his school uniform. It was confirmed that he could go back to school, And then go home if his head ache got to bad. His father had talked to his teacher over the phone and told him that if Tomoe's head started to hurt that he could leave the classroom. So the next morning Tomoe was woke up by his loveing ( And extremely loud ) Sobo. She threw his uniform at his head and then told him she would get a water bucket if he didn't budge. He didn't doubt her so he got up rather quickly.

Now here he was tugging at his shirt collar, THAT his Sobo instinted to be buttoned all the way up.

He was walking to school with Nanami and she looked at him as he poped the top two buttons loose. He sighed as the shirt stopped pulling at his neck.

"She's gonna kill you for that." Nanami muttered.

Tomoe shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like she had a camera on him or anything.

Nanami looked at Tomoe a bit nervously, " Some things have changed in class Tomoe."

He looked at her confused and she shook her head, " Never mind, Lets just go okay?"

She ran ahead of him and Tomoe felt himself furrow his brow. To be honest things between them weren't as awkward as he thought they would be. In fact it was as it should be between friends, but...Nanami had been acting weird when school was mentioned.

Tomoe stood there for a few mintues as a wave of dizziness went over him. He sighed, He could do this. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued down the path. Walking fast was something he had to do; It was calling for snow today.

He ran up the steps of his school and made his way to his classroom. When he entered Nanami looked up at him and patted the seat next to her. It had been a while since he had gone back to school. He kind of forgot that he was sitting by her, and in a way he was a bit embarrassed.

Ever since the festival, His heart would jump a bit when her name was mentioned. It was weird and it hurt but felt good too. When he thought about it he wanted to swear. Nanami was his friend. Nothing more, so why was it that she was making him feel...Different?

The white haired teen walked to his seat and prepared to sit down until..

Until Mizuki Yonomori walked in the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nanami<strong>_

I watched Tomoe closely. Lately he had been complaining about school and how he needed to catch up. I didn't want to tell him that Mizuki had moved up a grade. I totally forgot about it really...But now? I wanted to hide from the death glare I was getting from Tomoe.

I smiled at him sheepishly,

"What is he doing here?" Tomoe hissed out from between his teeth.

I continued to smile, " He upped a grade."

"Why?"

I blinked, " Um..He's smart?"

He glared at me annoyed. As if I said somthing that ticked him off. I didn't see why though. He had been studing a lot lately. It was English. Maybe he had trouble with it? I didn't know though.

Tomoe plopped down in his desk and I watched him slightly. This class WAS English, and we had a quiz today. For some reason I got worried over Tomoe's head. He was already rubbing his temples. As if he had a major headache or something. Ugh..This was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's POV<strong>_

The class bell rang and Tomoe nearly let his head hit the top of his desk. No one told him about the English quiz today! He looked at hi spaper and sunk down slowly. Crap! He failed it again...How was it that he was studing so hard and yet, He STILL failed?! His dad was gonna kill him. Maybe, He was still suffering from his conccusion.

"Hey Look! One hundred percent!" Mizuki smiled at the back of the class. He trudged up to Tomoe's desk and smirked, " What about you? What was your grade?"

Tomoe glared at him as he put his hand over his big red F.

"Thats is really none of your business."

"Oh?" Mizuki pouted, " Your being mean again.."

A bunch of girls in the classroom frowned at Tomoe as if he was a gangster or something. The teen glared at them and they shrunk away.

While he was distracted Mizuki yanked his hand off his quiz and snorted, " Oh I see. Your failing."

Tomoe suddenly wanted to sink down in his desk. Thats when Nanami spoke up,

"Pfft, his grade isn't that bad!"

Mizuki looked at her shocked, " Huh?"

"I mean, You should see my math grades...I mean, Wow." She laughed at herself and Mizuki handed Tomoe his quiz.

"Oh I see. Nanami your so kind, I don't see why you hang out with this guy, " He pointed at Tomoe with an accusing finger, " Thats why..Will you go out with me?"

Nanami blinked and Tomoe felt himself stare down at his quiz. He was waiting for a reply when she said,

"I'm kind of busy Mizuki."

The green eyed boy nodded, " Of Course, another time!" He smiled and walked off.

Tomoe looked at Nanami and she stood up. Before she walked away she yanked Tomoe's Quiz off his desk. The white haired teen growled and reached out for it.

"Hand it over!"

"So you can throw it away? No way.." She looked down at it and then smiled, " You could use some help."

Tomoe stood and yanked the paper out of her hand, " Shut up."

He stuffed it in his duffle bag and put it on his shoulder, " Lets go."

Nanami sighed and sook her head. School had better hurry...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tomoe Got Out Earlier Due to Headache<strong>_

Tomoe moaned and rubbed his head. Man...His head was killing him. He had gotten halfway through Physics when he started seeing black spots. He told the teacher and was sent to the nurses office. She said he needed some air and released him from school early. She also released Nanami so that If Tomoe passed out she could call the hospital.

Suddenly Tomoe's phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. He blinked and pulled it out.

Nanami looked at him and he looked at her confused, " Its Mikage."

She nodded and he answered, " Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Walking home." Tomoe muttered, highly aware of Nanami beside him.

"Oh good. We need milk and eggs for tomorrow! Can you guys pick them up?"

Tomoe sighed. He wanted to get home but his father had raised him better than that, "Yes, It is possible."

"ALSO! Don't come home right away. Relax a bit..Its loud over here because Sobo had some friends come over."

Tomoe furrowed his brow, " What? How is Grandmothers playing shuffle board loud?"

His father chuckled, " You really don't know your Sobo do you?"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Tomoe blinked in surprise.

Mikage cleared his throat, " They're arm wrestling."

"WHAT!?"

Mikage chuckled, " So stay out kido. You won't be able to relax here."

Tomoe sighed and ran a hand through his hair, " Okay."

"Ha, Good. See you later!" Mikage hung up and Tomoe sighed.

Nanami glanced at him and the teen bit his lip, " Um...Dad...Hh said we should stay out. Sobo has quest."

She nodded and then stopped abruptly, " Hey Tomoe?"

He looked at her confused. She had the weird look on her face again, Like she going to ask something totaly bazzar or something.

"Can I have your phone number?"

Tomoe nearly let his red cell drop out of his hand in shock. What did she just ask? He felt his face burn. Why would she want his number?! He...No one had his number, Especially no girls. The only one who had his number was his father and his Moms old number...The number that he couldn't delete. The number that he stared at sometimes so that he could calm his emotions down.

"My Number?"

Nanami nodded and pulled out her pink cell, " Yeah! So we can talk, or if an emergen-, " She suddenly cut off, " I'll give you mine!" She smiled and Tomoe froze up. If he was a cat his hair would be bristled up.

"Um.." His hands fumbled with his phone and he started to click. He found his number and looked at her. He was hesitant. Was it wise to give a girl your number? He chewed his lip and looked at her.

"Here it is..." Crap, His voice sounded stupid. He wasn't used to things like this; and to be honest he didn't get this whole matter. He stomach felt weird.. His heart did a stupid turn and he looked away from her. He held up the phone and she smiled,

"Thanks!"

Tomoe looked at her and watched her type his number into her contact list, Then she showed him her number and he typed it down. He was acting stupid. So what. She wanted his number, big whoop. REALLY big whoop.

He looked at his phone and stared at her number. It was so weird, Just the other day he didn't have a friend in the world. He was always alone but now..He had a friend. It felt, Good. He hadn't laughed in a long time and now Nanami was here.

Sometimes he chuckled to himself as she went on and on about her stupid plans, and she didn't scoff at him. Even though he wished he could cuss her out sometimes. Some of her ideas were just plain stupid.

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he blinked. He looked down and saw a bunch of smiley faces and amoung them was a pink heart. Tomoe blinked and stared at it surprised. Then he got a message.

"Lets get ice-cream!"

Tomoe looked up annoyed and sighed, " What?"

"Lets get some ice-cream! Its close to here."

Tomoe paused. His head was hurting...And he just wanted to walk. Just was all.

"Why do you want ice-cream in this type of weather? Its freezing. Think of something better blockhead."

"STOP CALLING ME BLOCK HEAD!"

Suddenly his phone went off and Tomoe looked. It was an agrey face.

"STOP PLAYING WITH MY PHONE NUMBER!"

They both stopped yelling and loked at each other. Then Nanami smiled, " Okay, Mr. I know everything. Let's get hot coco. I know a perfect place that serves it."

Tomoe paused and then he sighed, " Whatever. " He rolled his eyes.

She smiled and started to walk in the oppoisite direction of the house. The white haired teen blew a piece of his hair out of his eyes in frustration, That girl...

* * *

><p>Tomoe sipped the warm liquid and sighed as it slipped down his throat. He could feel its warmth go through his body and he smiled. It beat the cold and Nanami seemed to be enjoying her cup as well.<p>

"This is good huh?"

Tomoe didn't say anything as he took another sip, " Its getting cold. We should go."

Nanami seemed to pout at his avoided comment but he didn't really care. His Sobo's friends had to be gone by now. The girl sighed and looked at him; then her gaze drifted to the sky.

"Your right..Look."

Tomoe looked up and shivered as a cool wind wisped through his hair. Snowflakes slwoly desended from the sky and he ground his teeth.

"We should go now."

Nanami nodded and ran ahead of him, " You better hurry! Or we'll freeze to death!"

Tomoe sighed and slwoly walked up to her. He didn't feel like running, this girl was too energetic. They walked ( Ran ) To the house.

The white haired teen sighed and reached up at the door frame. He found the key and started to pu tit in the lock when something hit him in the back.

It was cold, Hard and yet fluffy.

He truned around and Nanami snorted, How in the name of all of what did she manage to make a snowball with so little snow? It wasn't even sticking yet..

She laughed and Tomoe shook his head in disaproval.

"Will you act your age for once and go inside?"

Again he was hit.

"Nanami..." He spat out a warning. Then his phone buzzed. He looked down and it read, 'Come on, where's your NERVE!?'

Oh, Oh, Oh...That was it.

He turned around and stormed up to her, " Nanami it's to cold, Stop it! You'll catch a cold! STOP BEING SO CHILDISH!" He screamed; his breath fogging " Now go inside and be wise for once. I have no time for children like you!"

Suddenly Nanami shoved Snow into his face.

He coughed and sputtered. Tomoe sweeped it away and looked at her annoyed.

"Your being a jerk." Nanami spat out.

Tomoe rolled his eyes. His head hurt and he was cld. His shoes felt wet from the snow and she was to busy laying to the stinkin snow! He didn't care..

Then Nanami pushed some snow into his mouth. Her fingers pushed past her lips and he bit down lightly. She blinked as did he. The snow melted on his tongue and he got a thought to lick the fingers that was in his mouth. He blushed and he regreted it too.

Nanami blinked and then sighed, " Your flushed. I guess We should go inside..You could have a fever." She pulled her hand out of his mouth and he coughed.

She sighed and picked up her school bag. Tomoe winced.. He had been acting this way for a while, It was so annoying!

The two teens walked in and blinked in shock. Sobo's friends weren't gone yet.

"Chug, Chug, Chug!" They cheered.

Tomoe looked over at his Sobo in shock. She was chugging sake...Ew, Drunk old women.

The teen shuttered and instantly felt embarrassed. His father walked in and then gasped,

"Tomoe? Your home early!"

Thats when Sobo stopped chugging and looked at her grandson. She sighed and looked at her buddies, " Lets go to the kitchen ladies."

They all nodded and filed into the kitchen. One lady saw Nanami and winked at Tomoe. The teen instantly flushed and looked down in embarrassment.

Nanami giggled and looked at Tomoe, " Your family rocks!"

Tomoe dragged a hand down his face and mumbled something.

Nanami walked over the fireplace and lit the fire. She then peeled off her wet stockings and shoes. Tomoe watched her intently. Then he adverted his gaze...Ugh..He felt like a perv.

She sat down and shivered. Nanami pulled a thick blanket around sighed. Tomoe rolled his eyes and took off his shoes.

"Hey Tomoe come here." Nanami smiled.

The teen furrowed his brow and walked over to her. The sky was turning dark and the lights in the hourse wasn't one. He had to flip a switch soon. He walked to in front of her and sighed, " What?"

She laughed and grabbed his arm. Nanami pulled him down and Tomoe bit his lip. He sat down and looked at her confused. The girl sat beside him and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

Tomoe's face flushed and she smiled.

"You were shaking, You must be cold."

Tomoe nodded. He was cold, but he wasn't expecting this from her. They both stared into the fire and Nanami laid down on her stomach. Tomoe pulled his knees to his chest and looked at her.

Then Tomoe laid down beside her and rested his head on his arms.

"Me and my mom used to do this all the time. " Nanami drew an imagnary line on the carpet and looked at im with wide eyes, " We camped out and ate stale popcorn. We didn't have money for good popcorn, but I was still happy."

Tomoe nodded and stared at her, " My mother wasn't like that." He muttered. He didn't know if he showed emotion or anything, but Nanami pouted and brushed some of his hair out of his face. He felt his face burn at her soft touch.

"You have a great father. I didn't have that."

The white haired teen smiled, " Yeah. He's great.." Tomoe sighed and then looked over at Nanami. She was asleep...

He let his hand drift across her face and his mouth opened slightly. She was...Kind of..._Pretty._ Tomoe's eyes grew wide.

Where did that thought come from? He sat up and stared into the fire. He was tired...

"Hey, Whats going in here?"

Tomoe looked over at his father and he shrugged his shoulders, " Nothing..Just cold."

"Is she asleep?"

Tomoe nodded and Mikage smiled, " You guys were cuddling?"

The teen suddenly turned a bright crimson, " N-No!"

His father chuckled at Tomoe reaction and then sighed, " It's strange, You just go back to school and it snows. You won't be having school tomorrow, " His father paused and a small smirk played across his lips, " And neither will Nanami."

Tomoe looked at him surprised and then he adverted his gaze.

"You guys should flirt more!" His father laughed and Tomoe hurled a couch pillow at his fathers head.

"SHUT UP!"


	22. The Snows Cold, But It Doesn't Matter

**_Chapter 22 : The Snows cold, But It Doesn't Matter With You, Does It?_**

Tomoe looked out of his bedroom window and blinked. On wow, The snow really came down last night. It was piled up everywhere and the cold was seeping through the cracks in Tomoe's windows. The teen pulled his knees to his chest and shivered. This was one of those days where you stay in bed and slept in.

"Are you still in bed boy!?" His Sobo screamed from the hallway.

Tomoe moaned, Why was she doing this?! Didn't she get drunk last night? Was that woman a robot? The teen pulled his covers over his head and sighed. Thats when he felt something hit him hard against the backside. He jerked up and jumped when he saw his Sobo.

WHY DID SHE ALWAYS HIT HIM WITH HER CANE?

"GET UP!"

Tomoe moaned and flopped back over. He was too tired; Last night he had cocked out. You know that feeling when you take a bath and then you fall asleep? Ha, Thats how it felt..And now he didn't want to get up at all.

" I'll get Ice Water!"

Tomoe sat up and winced. Ow..His head was not preparing for that little jerk. The teen rolled out of bed as his Sobo smikred and walked for the door,

"That girl is already up and outside."

Tomoe paused, Why was she outside in this weather? It was WAY To COLD. He sighed and then rolled his eyes. His life had become something he wasn't used to. It was full of talking and laughing...And lately, _Kissing._

The teen bit his lip and stood up. His Sobo left the room and Tomoe started to pull his shirt off. He was going to wear his heavy wollen one. He was shaking in the cold, His windows were letting the cold in and it was irrating.

Tomoe glared out the window and started to sift through his drawer. His hands grasped his dark blue shirt and pulled it out. He tried to stop his chattering teeth. He probably would fall asleep at the breakfast table, The house was usualy warmer upstairs but right now it was freezing, SO, his better opinion was going down stairs and drinking a cup of tea.

Tomoe started to unflod the shirt when his bedroom door and banged open in a tizzy.

He blinked and Nanami gasped as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Tomoe! Tomoe!"

The teen ground his teeth and leaned his bare back against his dresser, " You called?"

He furrowed his brow and the girl suddenly stopped screaming his name. Her eyes traveled over him; and seeing him shirtless she turned around with haste.

Tomoe rolled his eyes, Females..

"It snowed and Its fluffy; Do you want to play in the snow?"

Tomoe grunted and pulled his shirt over his head, " I'd rather not. Its cold and not worth the effort."

The white haired teen heard Nanami sigh and then stomp her foot,

"You so Mean Tomoe! Why don't you play in the snow? I mean...You didn't do it yesterday either!"

Tomoe stopped and looked out the window. It was to cold and the white hurt is eyes, Why would he want to wallow around in the snow? The mention of yesterday aggervated him. He didn't know why but it made him chew his lip. It caused a strong burn to reach his shirt collar and continue to his ears. He...Didn't want to think about it.

"Go and play in the snow if you wish to be childish. I will stay inside as I have always done!" He snarled and looked around for his hair brush. He looked at Nanami and rolled his eyes,

"You can look now blockhead."

Nanami turned around and stomped over to him, " I SHOULD SLAP YOU! STOP CALLING ME BLOCKHEAD! And..." The girl paused and looked down, " Stop being so mean. I was just wanting to include you, your always at home and friends hang out so.. I thought you would come."

Tomoe nearly swore, " Don't asume things like that!"

Nanami looked him and sighed, " Your in a bad mood I can tell, So I..I'M GOING IN THE SNOW WITHOUT YOU!"

Tomoe glared, " I don't give a-"

Thats when his dad knocked on the door frame, " Am I Interrupting something?"

"Yeah," Nanami flared her arms, " You missing how much of a jerk you raised!"

"Your just a pest!" Tomoe growled, " Go play in the blasted snow! I don't care!"

Mikage held up his hands and the two teens stopped yelling. He looked at Tomoe and arched his brow while Nanami huffed out and annoyed breath.

"I'm going back outside. At least I know how to have fun!"

She stormed out the door while Tomoe ground his teeth.

"That Stupid, Idotic! Barbaric!"

Mikage sighed and shook his head as he leaned against the door frame, " Whats this all about?"  
>Tomoe stopped muttering cruse words and looked at his father. He didn't know why he was mad, it was just there.<p>

"Thats girl is always trying to do something! I just want to stay inside."

Mikage smirked and then chuckled, " Is this one of those mood swings that are caused by a conccusion?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and lifted his blankets to make his bed.

"Oh, OH!" Mikage cheered, " Remember that one time when you called Nanami hot? And then proceeded to kiss around on her?"

Tomoe suddenly dropped the blanket. He had found his brush...

"GET OUT!" He hurled his brush at Mikage but the blond man ducked. Instead it hit Nanami who was coming back for her gloves. She blinked and Mikage held up his hands and laughed,

"It was him, Not me." Mikage chuckled.

Tomoe sent him a glare and Nanami ground her teeth, " JERK! WATCH IT!"

"SAYS THE GIRL WITH THE FOX HAT ON!" Tomoe screamed.

Mikage sighed and stood up straight, " You two be quiet."

Tomoe blinked and looked at his father, It had been a while since he was told to shut up by his father.

"I don't know what this is about and Don't think you two know either. So stop it, Tomoe stop having your medical mood swings and ticking everyone off; Nanami, Get another hat."

Nanami looked at him confused while Tomoe rolled his eyes, His father was so stupid. The brown haired girl tugged on her hat and stormed down the stairs. Then the house echoed with a loud banging noise and Tomoe knew she was outside.

"Why are you so mad?"

Tomoe suddenly yawned and Mikage smirked, " Oh, Tired are we?"

The teen rolled his eyes and started to make his bed, It wasn't just that. His room was cold, he was tired, And everytime he thought about last night he wanted to hit something.

"Yeah, Just tired.." Tomoe mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Mikage shook his head and crossed his arms, " You should apologize to her. You two shouldn't be screaming at each other for no reason; You should play in the snow.."

Tomoe shook his head in disgust, " Why? Its cold and I just want to stay inside." Its better that way."

His father clucked his tongue and turned to leave the room, " Thats no excuse to get all mad at her. Apologize.."

Then his father walked out leaving Tomoe to curse at himself. He didn't want to...His body was shaking with the cold and he was hungry. His eyes could droop if he let them, But...He did yell for no reason. Tomoe yawned and ran a hand through his white hair.

* * *

><p>Tomoe opened the main door and shivered as a cold blast of wind smacked into his face, What could Nanami see in this crap? His teeth was already chattering non-stop.<p>

The teen pulled his jacket closer and stepped out into the snow, He was surprised that he didn't go blink the moment he did though. It was so bright.. He breathed out and winced when his breath fogged. Great, Just what he needed, He walked forward int he snow and listened to it crunch under his feet.

"Nanami?" He coughed out. This was embarrassing for him..

He wasn't used to saying sorry or anything like that at all. He shivered and then jumped when his pocket vibrated. He pulled out his phone and looked in surpirse.

It was a picture of him from behind. Tomoe turned around and blinked. He was face to face with Nanami.

She titled her head to the side and glared, " What?"

He glared back, He was ready to scream at her again but that wasn't the reason why he was out there in the first place. He was there to say sorry not cause a big blow-out arguement.

He opened his mouth but it wouldn't come out. Maybe it was his pride but..

" Are you cold?"

Nanami blinked at his question and he nearly facepalmed. That sounded so stupid!

"A little, You?"

Tomoe bit his lip, " Yeah."

"Then go back inside to your precious warmth!" Nanami screeched.

She glared at him and he chewed his lip. He was not apologizing.

"Um...How do..." He paused and nearly cursed at himself, " How do you play in the snow?"

Nanami blinked in surprise and he looked down. This was so stupid..He was ready to leave. Why was he even here? He felt like an idiot!

"Well, Its easy really." She muttered and picked up a handful of snow. She shaped it to look like a cube and Tomoe furrowed his brow.

"Isn't it supposed to be round?" He scoffed.

Nanami shook her head, " Nope. You have to be creative you idiot."

Tomoe glared at her, He would let that Idiot comment go for now. Considering how mad she was earlier.

Nanami tossed the cube back and forth between her hands and then looked up at Tomoe. She smirked and then looked out at the yard.

"Are you going to play in the snow?"

Tomoe looked out at the white fluff and shuttered. He didn't want to do it... It was annoying and he was already shaking from the cold.

"Oh Come on!" Nanami fumed.

The girl grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the snow.

"Nanami! No.." Tomoe hissed but it was to late.

He was already tumbling into the snow and landing perfectly on his back. Nanami laid done across from him and started to wave her arms and legs up and down. She laughed and Tomoe folded his arms in annoyance.

"Come on Tomoe! Snow Angels are fun!"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and just laid there. He was tired and cold, and now his pants was wet. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was kind of beautiful. Cold but beautiful.

"Hey Tomoe?"

The white haired teen looked up and furrowed his brow, " What?" His voice came out in a whisper.

"Isn't the snow pretty?"

Tomoe shrugged his shoulder and sat up, Snow falling off his shoulders, " Ah."

The girl sighed and sat up, " See. I made a snow angel!"

Tomoe looked down and snorted, " It looks more like a snow blob."

"NO IT DOESN'T" Nanami picked up snow and shoved it in his face.

Tomoe started to laugh as Nanami looked at him. She continued to stare and Tomoe looked at her confused, "What?"

He furrowed his brow as Nanami leaned her face close to his. His heart froze and he chewed his lip. Why was he acting this way..

"Nn-Na.." He choked out. What was she doing? No way was she gonna kiss him...Was she? His heart started to pound and he stomach flopped. Oh god, He felt sick for some reason, But to his surprise Nanami just titled her head to the side and smiled, " Your eyes are pretty."

Tomoe blinked and then felt himself instantly warm. Which was strange since he couldn't feel his feet due to numbness, But he knew that his face was burning.

"What? How ridiculious." He sputtered and then glared.

Nanami shook her head and smiled, " I never seen purple eyes before. They're fasinating."

Tomoe looked at her as his face burned in embarrassment. No one ever said things like this to him before. It was weird. He never did take compliments well. He pulled his scarf up over his nose to hide his reddening skin and then he rolled his eyes.

"They're just eyes."

Nanami nodded, " But eyes tell a lot about by a person."

Tomoe looked down and grunted, " Thats stupid."

The brown haired girl smirked and then giggled, " Your eyes; Where did you get the color?"

Suddenly the air grew tense and Tomoe looked up into the sky, Why was it that he didn't know himself? He was originally an orphan.

"Um, Sorry." Nanami suddenly said, " I crossed a line didn't I?"

Tomoe jerked his head towards her and shook his head, " No, Its just." He paused, " I don't know who I got my eye color from."

It got quiet and Tomoe sighed. This was a bit awkward.

"Well, " Nanami paused, " Your eyes are very nice; And...You blend in with the snow with that white hair of yours."

Tomoe arched his brow and looked at her, " Oh?"

She started to laugh and Tomoe actualy hurled snow at her face, She dodged and started to laugh at her victory. Tomoe crawled over to her and shoved snow in her hair. She squealed as the icey feeling and flopped back on her back.

The white haired teen snorted and crawled on top of her, His violet eyes staring down at her. He got more snow and started to rub it in her hair. His long fingers tossling the long, brown and silky strands. It slipped through his hands and he sighed.

Nanami looked at him with wide eyes and then started to squirm around. Tomoe's hands grabbed her wrist and pinned her down. He couldn't breath...What was he doing?!

She wiggled again and Tomoe leaned his head down towards hers. He chewed his lip and then coughed,

"TOMOE GET OFF!" Nanami squirmed some more and then started to kick around.

"Stop throwing snow then!" He chuckled.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Nanami squealed " Besides! With that white hair you look like a snowball yourself!"

Tomoe narrowed his eyes and he smirked, " Oh? What about you? Your wearing a fox hat!"

Nanami tired to wiggle her arms free but Tomoe proved to be to strong. She was helpless right now. He laughed and then shivered. Nanami felt his body shake in the cold and she smirked.

The white haired teen looked down at her and began to let his grip lighten up on her wrist. Nanami was smirking in a weird way and it was kind of making him feel out of place. Thats when she lifted her face and dragged her tongue over his cheek.

Tomoe gasped and quickly let her go. He jumped back and put a hand on his cheek, quickly backing away from the laughing girl.

"NOW YOUR OFF!"

She picked up some snow and hurled it at the white haired teen. Sadly he was still to shocked to aviod it and got hit in the face. He coughed and then glared at her.

"Why you.."

Her eyes grew wide as he hurled snow at her. They both started to laugh until Tomoe suddenly stopped and cuddled himself, " Ah...god I'm cold."

Nanami looked at him and sighed, " I can tell, Your face is flushed.."

Tomoe blew on his hands and shivered, His fingers were turning red and they were numb. Nanami cocked her head to the side and giggled, " What?"

Tomoe rolled his eyes and blew on his hands again. Then Nanami grabbed his hands, making him jump in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe spat out.

Nanami smiled and then blew on his fingertips, Her hot breath made him sigh. It made him shiver as her fingers carressed his. He supressed a moan and then winced. He yanked his hands away and bit his lip.. _He liked_ _that._

_And He shouldn't have.._

"Your pretty cold, Let's go inside."

Tomoe looked at her surprised. He was just cold and he had to admit his conduct earlier was a bit off; But right now he didn't care. He couldn't breath that well, The air was cold and brisk in his lungs as his body was shaking uncontrolably.

Nanami stood up and started to dust snow off her coat, " Come on! I want some tea, Plus theres this movie coming on at a certain time that I want to see. I have to shower first though."

Tomoe blinked. Did this girl have to tell him everything that she had to do? Pfft, It was amazing that she said so much without even thinking about it. The teen stood up and bit his lip; trying his best to stop it from shaking.

* * *

><p>They both walked inside the house and hung their coats on their hooks.<p>

Mikage walked in with a look on his face, " You guys look like you were in a freezer. Go get warm by the fire, I'll fix some hot tea."

Tomoe nodded while Nanami ran over to the fire.

She sat down and shivered while Tomoe walked over slowly and stood with his hands extended.

"I'm never doing that again.." Tomoe said through chattered teeth.

"But Why? The snow is fun Tomoe!"

The teen shook his head, " Its horrid; and cold." He clenched his teeth and looked into the fire. Nanami looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, its cold but its still pretty."

Tomoe nodded. He agreed with that. It was pretty...But he preferred spring.

"I'll be back." Nanami stood up and ran upstairs, Probably to take a quick shower. Tomoe sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. His head was aching because of the snow and he felt kind of sick to the stomach; but it was probably because he was cold.

His father walked in and sat down a pot of tea, " Did you apologize?"

Tomoe looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, " More or less."

Thats when his Sobo rushed in and looked him in the eye.

"What else did you two do!?"

Tomoe blinked. What was she going on about? Nothing wrong happened...Other than him pinning her down...He felt his neck burn from the memory.

"We threw snow at each other." Tomoe shrugged his shoulders and then shivered. His father smirked and put a blanket over him. Tomoe blinked and pulled it closer.

The old woman shook her head and looked at Tomoe, " I have a bedroom window overlooking that yard and all I saw was you and her flirtin!"

Tomoe felt his face burn. Flirting?! Him and Nanami? Pfft, No way...No way was he flirting with her! The teen pulled his blanket over his nose and sunk down a bit. He didn't understand...

Mikage shook his head, " Be easy on him Mom."

Tomoe looked at his father confused and the older man smiled, " Hows the head?"

The teen winced, " It hurts, but I'll get over it."

Mikage nodded and His Sobo shook her head, " I know what I saw."

Tomoe's stomach suddenly started to turn, Ugh...He felt sick. Mikage saw this and smiled, " Hey Mom, Could you fix some food?"

The old woman snorted and waved him off, " Fine, Fine.." She waddled out as Mikage looked at Tomoe.

"You look pale."

Tomoe looked at his father and shook his head, " I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"How was it outside?" His father smirked and Tomoe rolled his eyes.

"So, You look cold." Mikage began.

"I am." Tomoe swore under his breath.

"You guys could've cuddled to stay warm, You know. Preserved each other's body heat?"

Tomoe looked at his father with wide eyes, If only he knew what really happened outside. He didn't know what his father would do, Tease him or Ground him?

"I'm going to go and do my paperwork. Call me if you need me kid."

Tomoe nodded and Mikage went upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Tomoe stared at Nanami and rolled his eyes. She finally had come down stairs from her shower and now she was sitting in the floor flipping through the TV channels trying to find the movie she was wanting to watch.<p>

Why was he rolling his eyes? Well, The movie was 'Sleepless in Seatle' A romance movie. She was a girl but honestly this was more then he could bare. Tomoe moved around and then slid onto the floor beside her. He didn't know why, the couch was way more comfortable.

Nanami looked at him and smiled. His Sobo waddled in and handed them some Miso soup.

Then the older woman arched her brow when she saw the movie; Tomoe didn't know if she disapproved or she was just thinking about what it was about; but the look she had on her face scared him. Sobo sighed and looked at them.

"I'ma going to bed. Don't stay up to late you two."

Tomoe looked at her surprised. She was going to leave them alone? What was with her!? She smiled at him and sighed, then the older women went to her quest room.

Tomoe shifted uncomfortably. This was awkward; but he wasn't paying attention to the movie. Like he said before..He was tired. He ate his soup and laid down on his stomach. The teen popped his head in his hands and stared at the TV.

The movie was Okay, But then again he didn't see the ending. It house was warmer than it was that morning and his eyes grew heavy. He nodded off and sighed at the heat of the house. Ah...He was...So tired.

* * *

><p>He shifted and winced. Something was weird. His bed was hard... Why was that? Tomoe sighed and buried his head into his pillow...<p>

His soft, Sweet Smelling, Breathing pillow.

Wait...Breathing?

Tomoe's eyes slowly opened, what he didn't expect was to see Nanami laying beside him, His arms clung around her waist. His heart nearly stopped as his face burned. What!?

He would have sat up but she was laying on his other arm. His whole body tensed up as she moaned and buried her face into his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat as her hot breath burned his neck. It tickled...

Tomoe shivered as a chill went up his spine. He sighed.. This was comfortable. The teen felt his eyes start to drift shut again; A sigh escaped his lips as he buried his face in the crook of Her neck. His heart jumped, waking him up again. Gah!? This was so Awkward...

The teen bit his ip and tugged a piece of her hair out of her eyes sight. He whimpered. His heart was racing; He didn't like this. This weird..feeling. He pulled the blanket closer to them and felt himself blush. He fingers fondled her hair and let it slip like silk through his fingers.

He paused, His heart beating quickly. No...He had to get out of this. He slowly moved his arm and started to wiggle out. The girl moved and Tomoe froze. Oh Crap.

He started to wiggle out again and finally made his way out. He stood up a bit flustered and looked down at Nanami.

He felt that sick feeling in his stomach again... He backed away, confused. He...He didn't like this. He didn't like this weird feeling. Tomoe bit his lip and tried to clear his thoughts; but..In a way it wasn't helping. HE SLEPT WITH HER! Well...Not in a wrong way but still. His stomach twisted as he turned and made his way to his room.

Tomoe looked at his bed and yawned. What time was it exactly? He could tell it was still REALLY early, which meant he could still sleep. The teen sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone. He didn't know why but...He flicked the screen to his mother's old number. It played across the screen and he wondered why he was looking at it. He pulled his knees to his chest and changed the number to Nanami's. It moved on his screen and brightened the darkened room. Tomoe swallowed and then buried his head in his knees. He... Didn't feel to well. He closed his phone and then flopped back on his bed. His head was throbbing hard against his skull.

_He wasn't that tired anymore...And, He didn't know why._


End file.
